Pokemon: Oaked Styled
by Light Sneasel
Summary: This is my first story on FF.net. What if the Chosen one chose to renouce his fate. What if his fate went to another? This story is set in Dragonness univirse. *Finished*
1. Prevision: Dreamed conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I do not own the characters in the anime, nor do I own any of the concepts in the game.  
  
I want to thank Dragoness for allowing me permission to use some of her ideas. Such as the Legend of Mew and parts of her storyline. However, the plot of this fan fiction is mine so ask before you copy any of this.  
  
This means:  
  
[Telepathic communication]  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
{Scene, story, or point of view information}  
  
*Poke speech translated *  
  
"Regular dialogue"  
  
  
  
Now, having said that on with the story:  
  
  
  
Pokemon: Oak Styled  
  
Prevision: Dreamed conversations  
  
The young boy stared at the ceiling of his room. Around him slept his friends, human and pokemon. But this did not concern him, as they brought no comfort. His bed he rested in, his home for the first ten years of his life, they too had no meaning. What did was what was his dreams, no his nightmares.  
  
Every night for the last couple of weeks his existence was plagued by horrible dreams. These apparitions were made worse in the fact that they weren't just dreams. They were seeings, events that hadn't happened but could. Visions of death and betrayal, darkness and slavery, all caused by the events surrounding one individual; A small pink pokemon that just happened to be Ash Ketchum, the dreamer himself.  
  
(Why am I being tormented? Why do I have to die? Why did they die?) He thought fearing to go to sleep. These two questions ran through his mind over and over again, making him just want to do anything to end his suffering. While this was going on through the plagued boy's head, the dreaded event happened unnoticed by the worrier. He fell asleep.  
  
Ash opened his eyes to a featureless black void. But strangely he could see his body floating with his pajamas on, even though there was no light. (Strange when the visions end I usually wake up.  
  
[Interesting, I thought you were stronger than that. Still what you went through in that time line would probability drive even me into despair. ] Said a voice. [Even worse is that the dark emptiness was let in by the chosen himself. And rather than allowing himself to start anew with little or no ties he set himself up for more pain.] the voice continued to speak.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash asked the void.  
  
[Someone who doesn't like to see others in pain. I am a friend, or I will be if you let me.] The voice replied.  
  
"Why should I trust someone who won't tell me their name?" He asked in a heated fashion.  
  
[Because I can make sure those dreams go away for good. I can make sure you don't evolve.] Whispered the voice. [But I will do nothing if you tell me to. I will allow you to see if you are strong enough to fight fate, and win.]  
  
"How?" He asked his voice showing signs of hope, suspicion, and despair.  
  
[I, with permission from certain parties, will change the past. You will not go on the road you did, and your fate will be different. You pokemon journey, and the actions you had taken on it that fulfilled the prophecy of the chosen one will not be done by you. But know this, if you do not do what you did, those tasked must be done. The people you helped, all the good you have done, and the accomplishments you have done will be undone. And the world as you no it could be far different from you remember it.] Said the voice in a grave tone.  
  
"I don't care, I rather live in a different world then destroy this one. I don't want to evolve," he responded.  
  
[You will destroy the world or may?] Asked the voice. Sensing some hesitation the voice continued. [Ash, Chosen one, Poke friend and savior of the world, remember the good in your heart before you answer. You are fated to have this great gift because of your pure heart. Remember yourself as you truly are and not how you might be or how you might have been,] pleaded the voice.  
  
Ash paused and thought for a moment, which might have lasted hours or seconds. "I don't want to.die. And I don't want that power," he said softly.  
  
[As you wish chosen. Your fate will go to another. Rest child. For when you wake up this will be just a faded dream.  
  
1 The vision fades to a new concept. 


	2. Vision 01: A different choice than befor...

I want to thank Dragoness for allowing me permission to use some of her ideas. Such as the Legend of Mew and parts of her storyline. However, the plot of this fan fiction is mine so ask before you copy any of this.   
  
This means:  
[Telepathic communication]  
(Thoughts)  
{Scene, story, or point of view information}  
*Poke speech translated *  
"Regular dialogue"   
  
  
Now, having said that on with the story:  
  
  
  
Pokemon: Oak Styled  
Vision 01: A different choice than before...  
  
Morning came to the sleepy town of Pallet. However, this morning was different from others, for today several young people would become pokemon trainers and go on a pokemon journey. Moreover, the best way to get started on such a quest would to awaken early.   
  
"Gary, wake up! There was a power outage in our area last night and your alarm got messed up," said a voice belonging to a young girl.   
  
"What!" screamed the brown haired ten-year old boy. His brown eyes snapped open and he leapt out of bed, or tried to. The mess of tangled blankets sent him crashing to the floor. This testament to a restless night, added to his growing lateness.   
  
"Drat, Grandpa's going to really rake me over the coals because of this. I'll never hear the end of this," the young boy thought our loud as he put on a blue long sleeve shirt. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and almost fell again. Throwing on some socks and a pair of brown boots he rain down the stairs and out the door, only stopping long enough to grab a slice of toast and say bye to his sister May.   
  
The boy ducked into the back entrance of the large pokemon lab. Putting his key back in his pocket, he walked deep in to the heart of the lab, the room past the kitchen. As he entered the room, he caught the attention of its only occupant. A gray and white haired man in a while lab coat, the world-renowned pokemon professor, named Samuel Oak.   
  
The professor, Gary's grandfather, looked at him with disappointment and said, "Gary, I expected you to be here on time out of all people. I almost had to give the pokemon you where to receive away to a trainer who was here on time."  
  
He older man walked over to a PC and entered some commands. A circular pillar rose from the middle of the floor. On the top was a glass dome with four indentions on it.   
  
"Luckily I captured an extra starter so you can still receive your pokemon, but as a price for your tardiness you will have to do me one favor," Professor Oak said. "You will take care of an additional pokemon. One I feel will be a lot happier with you than me." As he spoke a smaller pillar ascended from the center of the first pillar. The dome opened to allow the new protrusion through. On the top of this were two red and white spheres. The spheres or poke balls as they where called had a red upper hemisphere and a white lower, divided by a indented black equator and had a round white button/lens on the front.   
  
  
Gary eagerly reached out and picked up both. One had a small yellow lighting bolt on the upper hemisphere, while the other was just all red.   
  
"Hey gramps, what's with the yellow lighting bolt?" He asked.   
  
"That is the pokemon I want you to take care of. I believe that you can make a difference in its life," He replied.   
  
"Well let's see my new partners. Poke balls go!" He yelled. In a flash of white light the two poke balls splashed open and two forms appeared. Out of the regular poke ball a small tan creature emerged. It had a white ruff around its neck, a busy tail, soulful black eyes, and longish pointed ears. The other was a yellow mouse like pokemon with yellow pointed ears with black tips, yellow fur with black strips on the back, rosy red cheeks and a lighting bolt shaped tail.   
  
"Pokemon 133 and 25, an eevee and a pikachu," Gary said musing to himself.   
  
"Eevee!" The small pokemon cried running up to Gary and rubbing against his leg.   
  
"Friendly aren't you?" Gary said smiling slightly. But this smile vanished when he noticed the pikachu. It just turned its back to him and pouted. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked kneeling and to pat the electric mouse's head. Professor Oak and Eevee saw the mistake he was going to make, but before they he could he made contact with it. And received a shocking surprise of a few thousand volts of electricity. He fell back covered in black ash. "Ouch..." he moaned. The Professor and Eevee sighed.   
  
"That's the problem with that one," the Professor said. "I want you to earn its trust, or a least make it a little happier. I think you can do it Gary." He handed the boy as he stood up a small red rectangle device called a pokedex, and a necklace with a pendent on it, and a few spare poke balls.   
  
"Thanks gramps," Gary muttered. "Return Eevee and Pikachu!" He said. Eevee allowed the red beam to suck it up willingly but Pikachu avoided it like a plague. "Let me guess, you hate being confined," Gary stated. The small pokemon nodded. Gary sighed and asked "Gramps one favor?"  
  
A short time and few electric shocks later, Gary left his grandfather's lab from the front entrance. Surprisingly he was holding the pikachu who was staring at him with a death glare as he endured some questions from some reporters and some cheers from some well-wishers. As the crowd pressed him he made sure no one touched the pikachu.   
  
Just as he reached the edge of the crowd the last person he wanted to see was there, his rival Ash Ketchum.   
  
"Hello Gary, Getting a late start I see," said the black-headed boy with the red and white pokemon league hat. The ten year old was seating on a bike and had a on a red jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans and red sneakers. His brown eyes were full of mischief.   
  
"No such luck loser. I deiced to leave right now so I won't have to see your face. It throws my style off balance," he responded.   
  
"What ever. I wasted too much time waiting for you. I was going to ask you to battle. But I have to be on my way. See yet much later!" Ash quipped as he rode off.   
  
"Grr... I would like to show him. Come on we have to get some things from home before he gets to far ahead," he growled to his bored pokemon. Barging in he stomped past his sister May Oak. The brown haired girl with eyes that mirrored his own watched her brother and his pokemon as he went up the stairs to his room. A few moments later he walked down the stairs with a brown custom backpack on. "May, I leaving now. Tell mom and dad, like they would care," he said.   
  
"Big brother," she said sadly, "I'll miss you."  
  
"Only you and gramps are the only ones that will," the boy said bitterly. The smaller girl hugged her big brother, wrinkling her blue dress and upsetting the temperamental pikachu who was crushed between them.  
  
After the electric lights died down the both mumbled "ouch".   
  
Later the day found Gary walking north along route on toward Viridian City. He was carrying the pikachu who was trying to gnaw through a pair of insulated gloves he was wearing.   
  
"What's your problem? What did I do to you?" Gary asked, "Is there anything I can do to earn your trust?" He asked.   
  
"Pika. Pika chu Pi-ka chu pikachu? Chu," *You. Does there have to be a reason? Nope, * the electric type replied.  
  
"Look I know you don't like poke balls, and these gloves problem are a big part of the reason you don't trust me." He looked along the path and noticed a bird pokemon in the grass up Ahead. "Look," he said placing the pikachu next to a tree. "I'll drop the gloves and you can watch me in action to decide if you want to at least stay with me."   
  
Pulling off and enlarging the poke ball from his belt, he called out "Eve, I choose you!" His eevee appeared in a flash of white light. "Tackle that pokemon. Flush it out!" He ordered. Eve complied running into the unknown pokemon at full speed. The bird rolled out on to the dust of the path. It was a small normal/flying type. It had red brown head feathers, black wings, and a white chest with two horizontal black strips on it.   
  
"Crap! A spearow!" Gary cried as the bird righted itself. It flew up slightly from the path, than dove directly at Eve who stood ready. "Eve Tail Whip then Tackle!" Gary ordered quickly. As the angry bird flew into range, Eve rotated with blinding speed, smacking the attacker with its tail. This stunned it long enough for Eve to ram it again pinning it.   
  
However the bird countered with blinding speed and pecked the eevee's forehead, making it fall back. It then proceeded to attack with ferociousness. It pecked and clawed at Eve until Gary called it back.   
  
(Fury attack? That bird is at a higher level than I thought,) he considered. The angry bird bilked at losing its target glared at the trainer and pikachu, the latter watching the action from a nearby tree.   
  
"Spearow row spear, spear row row rowspear," *Somebody call the medics, there are two more coming to the emergency room, * it cried flying toward the pikachu who it considered a bigger threat.   
  
The pikachu was laughing at the way Gary and Eve lost and almost got knocked from his perch by the livid fowl. Panicking it let loose a powerful Thunder Shock causing the bird to fall to the ground smoking.   
  
(Now's my chance,) "Poke ball go," Gary yelled. The red and white ball flew through the air and struck the downed pokemon. But before it hit and sucked it inside, It let lose one loud cry. Gary, who knew what the call meant, ran over and grabbed the shaking ball. As he did a cloud of the birds flock mate's rose from some nearby trees, darkening the sky. AS he turned and ran he called out to the pikachu, who leapt out of the tree and followed.   
  
They ran fast, but the black cloud flew faster. The birds didn't attack Gary however. They all flew and ganged up on the pikachu who had pulled ahead of the boy. Gary did not slow down because of this. Instead he changed course. He plowed through the attacking pokemon and scooped up his electric pokemon with out missing a step.   
  
"Move out of the way losers and wannabe's. Gary Oak's coming through!" He screamed as he ran past. The birds took flight after the duo, but they had a head start. Reaching a cliff over looking a river, Gary put the now dormant poke ball next to the other on his belt. Glancing down it the semi conscious pokemon he sighed. "The things I do for my friends," he complained. He gripped the pokemon tight, then jumped off into the river.   
  
Two red haired girls sat fishing on a riverbank. One was wearing a yellow sleeveless T-shirt, which left her belly exposed, and matching shorts. She was wearing red sneakers with white laces and had her orange red hair tied in a shirt ponytail to the side.   
  
Her companion, was wearing a tie dye shirt and faded blue jeans. She had on yellow sneakers and had long deep red hair with a blonde yellow streak in it that reached her mid back. Unlike her friend she was not holding a fishing rod.  
Suddenly her friend received a bite.   
  
"Holly I think this is it!" Her friend cried out excitedly her aqua eyes shining.  
  
"It probably is Misty," Holly responded with a smirk, her red eyes containing a hint of something mysterious. Misty tugged on the line with all of her strength pulling not a water pokemon out of the river but a boy, and a pokemon.  
  
"What your not a water pokemon! Are you all right?" Misty asked.   
"Of course we're not all right, ms observant. We were attacked by some crazy spearow. Now out my way," Gary replied getting up. Misty angrily lunged at the rude boy in order to hurt him, but he dashed past her and Holly. He jumped on her bike and rode in north again.   
  
"The great Gary Oak thanks you for you assistance. You will be repaid," He said riding off with her bike as the spearow find them again. As he rode it started to storm. The pikachu woke up and looked into Gary's face from the basket.   
  
"Nice to see you with me. Don't worry, nothing has killed me yet, and I will make sure the same goes for you," Gary said with a small sad smirk.   
  
But since he wasn't paying attention to the road, the bikes front wheel got stuck in the mud, throwing them both on to the road.   
  
"Double ouch," Gary moaned while getting up. The front had been twisted out of shape. And spearow were approaching. "Hey you pikachu," he said to the downed pokemon. He dragged the bike next to the fallen one. He picked up the pikachu and placing it in some nearby bushes with his poke balls. "You should be safe here. Don't move. Free the others when you can. Sayonara, thank you for spending time with me," he said walking to the middle of the path. The Pikachu started at him in surprise at his words  
  
He calmly lifted the bike up and watched the gathering birds. "Do you know who I am? I am Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak. I am the most skilled and knowledgeable trainer out of Pallet. I am the only trainer whose name you should know and I WILL BE THE GREATEST!" He screamed at the diving birds. "AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"   
  
Three things happened as he yelled those final words:  
  
One: He threw the bike at the attacking birds.   
  
Two: The pikachu jumped off his shoulder and on to the bike.  
  
And Three: A bolt of lighting struck both the bike and the pikachu, as the latter used not Thunder Shock, but the strongest electric move Thunder.  
  
The resulting explosion of electricity could be seen for miles.  
  
Gary opened his eyes and looked up into the now blue sky. Looking over to his Pokemon he said "Told ya I won't die. But why did you help me?" He asked picking both the pikachu and himself off the ground.  
  
*Pokemon help their trainers, * Pikachu said. The both looked to toward the north and saw a huge gold glowing bird fly over them. It circled once then it flew over a rainbow.   
  
"Some pokemon have yet to be recorded," Gary whispered. Pikachu licked Gary on the cheek and he smiled openly happy for the first time in a long while. He continued to limp toward Viridian City.   
  
Shortly after they left, Misty arrived and found what was left of her bike.   
"Gary," she whispered in malice.  
  
Elsewhere a being considered these events. (He's a lot more aggressive and forceful than the other one. But he seems to be just as fragile. I wonder how he handles his new destiny?)  
  
  
Next Vision:  
  
Team Rocket appears. But it's not the same Team Rocket as before. As the chosen is a different the darkness he must face also has changed.   
  
Can light conquer this darkness? We'll see as the vision fades to a new concept… 


	3. Vision 02: The new face of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, I don't own a house and I don't own a Playstation 2 or a Gamecube.  
  
As I said before, I want to thank Dragoness for allowing me permission to use some of her ideas. Such as the Legend of Mew and parts of her storyline. However, the plot of this fan fiction is mine so ask before you copy any of this.  
  
This means:  
  
[Telepathic communication]  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
{Scene, story, or point of view information}  
  
*Poke speech translated *  
  
"Regular dialogue"  
  
  
  
Now, having said that (one more time) on with the story:  
  
  
  
1 Pokémon: Oak Styled  
  
2 Vision 02: The new face of darkness  
  
Gary entered the Viridian City pokémon center in a flat run. Barely sliding to a stop in front of the counter, he gasped out "My pokémon need help!" to the nurse at the counter.  
  
"Chansey emergency, bring a stretcher now!" the pink haired woman ordered. A medium sized pink egg shaped pokémon emerged from behind the counter, toke pikachu and placed it on a stretcher. Nurse Joy took Gary's other two poke balls and rushed them into the back as well.  
  
Gary went over and sat down on a nearby bench. Pulling out his pokédex he searched through the files looking for the pokémon he had seen.  
  
(I can't find it anywhere. I wonder what it was? And I wonder why I have the feeling that I shouldn't have seen it there?) He thought. The door opening allowing a very irate Misty entrance to the pokémon center and broke his train of thought.  
  
"You! Look what you did to my bike!" The angry girl yelled dropping the charred remains in front of him.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that I save my pokémon and my own life. Next time I'll kindly die and leave you your mode of transportation," Gary coolly replied.  
  
Misty was driven to violence at this point and quickly pulled out her Wako and Smash's all-purpose anime girl mallet. She struck it down on the on his head, or at least tried to. Gary jumped back and then stepped on the head of the mallet preventing her from lifting it.  
  
"Seriously if it meant that much to you, I'll replace it," Gary said. Misty looking at him, smiled, then quickly letting go of the mallet she grabbed the boy in a headlock and slammed him face first into the mallet.  
  
"You better. Otherwise I'll keep following you till I get it back," she said to the downed boy. She grabbed the mallet and pulled it from under him and with a spin and placed it back from where ever it came from.  
  
Gary groggily got up then, with a shake of his head to clear it, searched in his backpack for something. "Here," he said, "Here's a Bike Voucher. You can use it to get a custom bike from the Cerulean City bike shop."  
  
"Harrumph! Lucky you. I hope I never see you again," she said stopping out of the pokémon center.  
  
"Me too," Gary said. "What a rude girl."  
  
The Nurse came back with Gary's two poke balls. After a short lecture on proper care of his pokémon, she told him that his pikachu would be ready to go in the morning. Gary nodded then opened them to see if they where ok. Eve was glad to see him, but Spearow was less then ecstatic to see him.  
  
(Looks like another hard sell. Oh well let's see if I can at least make friends,) "Hi I'm Gary, Gary Oak. I want to be your trainer or if not that at least your friend," He said offering his hand in friendship to the bird. The small bird looked at him, and then perched on his forearm.  
  
*Sure, why not. I could be stronger. But as for as being friends, well time will tell, * Spearow said.  
  
"Ok, I'm not sure what you said, but I assume you agree to travel with me. Having asked that do you mind if I give you a nickname?" He asked the bird on his arm.  
  
*I don't care, * It said nodding its head.  
  
"Then I dub thee Storm Bringer. That's a good nickname," The boy said  
  
*Storm Bringer. I like it! * Storm Bringer chipped excitedly.  
  
{The next morning}  
  
Gary, Storm Bringer, Eve, and Pikachu, who would be called Pika for short, were ready to leave the pokémon center. All the pokémon were healed, and Gary had rested and was ready to go. After calling his grandfather to tell him where he was, he was on his way through Viridian Forest.  
  
Currently all of his pokémon were out. Pika was riding on his backpack, Eve was trotting next to him, and Storm Bringer was gliding overhead. Suddenly, Storm noticed something in the trees along the side of the path. In quick dive, Storm attacked. The dive knocked a small yellow pokémon on to the path. It looked like a caterpillar with a stinger on its head a tail. It also had a large red nose.  
  
"A Weedle!" Gary exclaimed. "Alright Storm Bringer Peck it!" The bird complied and struck out with its sharp beak. The weedle countered by firing a load of string at its aggressor. But it missed, for the bird flew out of the way.  
  
"Watch out for its Poison Sting as well! Try Leer!" Gary ordered. Storm's eyes started to glow an icy blue and the poison/bug type froze. Gary took the opening and threw a pokéball at he startled bug. The ball rocked back and forth for a few moments after pulling the bug in. Then, the red light on the center indicator went out, signaling a successful capture.  
  
"Alright Storm, we got a weedle!" Gary shouted.  
  
*That's nice, but I wish you'd let me eat him, * Storm replied to the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
After that capture, Gary took the time heal and nickname his weedle Driller. Walking he stopped spotting pokémon. So he called back everyone but Pika, and left the path slightly. As he was searching they both started to hear voices. They quickly and followed the voices to the source.  
  
"You can't get away, give it to us," said a scratchy male voice.  
  
"We have you cornered, girl," said an arrogant female voice.  
  
"You can't have it," said a younger female voice. I'll fight you before you can take it."  
  
Gary and Pika peeked from around a tree and noticed tree figures in a clearing. One was a young man in long sleeved black shirt with a white shirt underneath, and black pants. He was wearing white gloves and white boots. He had teal colored hair and brown eyes. Another was a young woman in a black dress with red and white strips along the bottom, long white gloves on and long white boots on. She had blonde hair in twin ponytails, red triangle shaped earrings, and tan eyes. The both had large red R's on their chests.  
  
The last person was a young girl in a purple ninja outfit. A purple hair band held her black hair back.  
  
"Just who are you?" the girl asked angrily.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the young man.  
  
"To infect the world with devastation," the young woman said.  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation," the young man continued.  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," his partner stated.  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above," he said.  
  
"Cassidy," the young woman said introduced herself.  
  
"Butch," the young man said introducing himself.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night," Butch said.  
  
"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight," Cassidy said.  
  
"We'll see, because I'm not giving up. Call out your first pokémon!" The girl said. Throwing up and poke ball. In a flash of light a small bat like pokémon appeared. It had no eyes but it didn't need them. "Night Flyer get them!" she said.  
  
*Right Janine! * The zubat said. *I can take anything that they throw at us! *  
  
"Do you want to fight little girl? Well, get ready for a dozy of one. Rattata go!" Cassidy said with a smirk.  
  
"Attack Mankey," Butch cried out.  
  
(Hey this isn't fair two against one!) Gary thought. "Hey, Pika let's say we help out?" he whispered to the pikachu.  
  
*Sure, * Pika said. Just as the two rocket pokémon charged forward to attack the zubat but the rattata was stopped midway by a Thunder Shock attack. The battle halted by the entry of the newcomers.  
  
"Who are you?" Cassidy asked in shock. Gary was standing in the clearing with his pikachu in front of him. Both were ready to battle.  
  
"I'm just a trainer who was looking for more pokémon and who needs more experience," Gary said smirking. "I noticed you two losers and decided you'd be easy experience."  
  
"You little brat! Cassidy you take care of the ninja girl and I'll take care of this twit," Butch snarled to his partner.  
  
"All right, Rattata Tackle the bat!" The blonde haired rocket cried out. The small purple rat-like pokémon charge forward to the hovering bat, but Janine wasn't going to let her friend get hurt so easily.  
  
"Night Flyer, dodge up than Supersonic!" the poison trainer ordered. Her pokémon complied and flew over the charging rat. It then emitted a super sonic pulse that scrambled the rattata's thought patterns confusing it. Meanwhile Mankey was trying to hit Pika with Scratch but just barely missed hitting the more agile pikachu.  
  
"Pika, Tail Whip, than Thunder Bolt!" Gary ordered noticing that the pikachu couldn't get enough space to charge and electric attack. The electric mouse complied and smacked the pig monkey pokémon in the face with its lighting bolt-shaped tail. Then Pika fired off a devastating bolt of electricity, illuminating the fighting pokémon's skeleton. It collapsed thoroughly charred.  
  
"Ugh, Mankey return!" Butch said annoyed at his pokémon poor showing. It was pulled in its poke ball in a flash of red light. His partner's battle was going just as poorly. Janine's zubat was just to fast for Rattata. It dodged all of its physical blows, confusing the poor pokémon until it ran into a tree.  
  
Smiling Janine ordered the finishing blow "Night Flyer, Bite than Leech Life!" Night Flyer zoomed to the stunned rat, bit in to it, and drained the life out of it. By the time Zubat was done, Rattata was out of the match.  
  
"Don't think you've got us!" Cassidy yelled calling back her fallen pokémon. She quickly pulled out a small gray orb and slammed it into the ground. The orb burst into a cloud of smoke obscuring the duo's get away. When the smoke cleared they were long gone.  
  
"No need to thank me, I'm just awesome all around," Gary said. "It's no wonder that they ran away from my power."  
  
"Your right. I don't need to thank you," Janine said as her zubat landed on her shoulder. She knelt and said to Pika, "I should be thanking you. You're pretty strong. Stronger than you're level would show."  
  
*Hey what about me? * Night Flyer asked indignantly. *I helped too! *  
  
"Of course I didn't forget you. You did a great job, like always," she said in response. "I never forget when someone does a good deed for me." Night Flyer nodded in acceptance of the praise.  
  
"And what am I? Just someone taking up space?" Gary asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Nope, your just the silly trainer who I'm going to ask to escort me to Fuchsia City," the ninja girl said. "After all, those two aren't the first to come after me and I know someone with some skill when I see them."  
  
"And what make you think I'm going to Fuchsia?" Gary asked.  
  
"Simple, you're a new trainer starting out, so you would have to get the badge there to compete in the pokémon league. And I could help you because I have been to all the cities that you will have to go to. So let's work together?" She proposed.  
  
Gary paused for a minute to think. Then he said smirking "Off course we will grace you with our presence. But I go my own pace, so don't complain."  
  
"Fine by me, my name is Janine," she said.  
  
"And I am Gary Oak," he said as they shook hands. As they did someone watched them from a tree.  
  
(He didn't need help to deal with those two this time. But his attitude will have to change. He has to follow his heart if things will turn out for the best. And I am going to teach him to do just that,) the person thought. "Just that," the person whispered.  
  
Next Vision:  
  
Gary challenges his first gym leader after training for a while. He has done his homework and believes his plan can beat this leader. But a changed gym and two mysterious girls will make his life a whole lot harder.  
  
And the vision fades to a new concept. 


	4. Vision 03: the first step to destiny

Disclaimer: I own my body and mind, and God owns my soul. I don't own pokémon, but this story is on a roll.  
  
  
  
A repeat of the second disclaimer  
  
I want to thank Dragoness for allowing me permission to use some of her ideas. Such as the Legend of Mew and parts of her storyline. However, the plot of this fan fiction is mine so ask before you copy any of this.  
  
This means:  
  
[Telepathic communication]  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
{Scene, story, or point of view information}  
  
*Poke speech translated *  
  
"Regular dialogue"  
  
I fixed the small error in chapter 2. Also I need your opinion, do I go into detail on how Gary got his pokémon or not. Ok here we go!  
  
Pokémon: Oak Styled  
  
Vision 03: the first step to destiny  
  
  
  
Gary had spent several days training his pokémon in Viridian Forest. It the week and a half, his weedle evolved into a beedrill, his pikachu, spearow, and eevee went up several levels. Janine helped by providing valuable experience. The two also got to know each other better and Gary even asked the ninja to teach him some of her martial arts. As the three reached the gates of Pewter city Janine had to ask a question that had bugged her for some time.  
  
"Gary, out of all my pokémon only one has a nickname. That is to tell her apart from my father's other zubat. But you have nicknamed all of your pokémon. And after awhile you stopped calling them those names. Why?" She asked.  
  
"Well, for one I don't know their real names since I can't understand them yet. Two it helps because they can tell who I am because I know the nickname and the circumstances that I gave them it under. This will help if we are ever separated or confused. I gave them a name they can know me by as well. Finally I think it brings us closer together," Gary answered her.  
  
*That's right, * Pikachu said from Gary's shoulder as they entered the city. As they walked forward toward the pokémon center a sound caught the electric pokémon's ears. (Is that crying I here?) It jumped off of Gary's shoulder and followed the sound.  
  
"Hey where are you going? I want to relax, I want a hot meal, and I want to take a shower!" Janine yelled as Pikachu took off with Gary right at its heels. As the two ran into an alleyway next to the center the sound of crying got loud enough so that Gary could here as well.  
  
The Pokémon and trainer made several turns in the back alleys of Pewter City. The sound they followed got steadily louder. When the turned a corner the found the source of the cries.  
  
A little girl sat on a box in the ally. She had on a white sundress and a white bonnet with a blue band around it. Her dark green-black hair reached her neck and she was wearing red boots. She was currently rubbing her violet eyes and sniffling.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Gary asked after a moments pause.  
  
*Yeah can we help? * Pikachu asked.  
  
"I'm lost. I left home to get away from somebody who was mean to me and I can't find my way back," sobbed the little girl.  
  
"Where do you live?" Gary asked concerned.  
  
"Saffron City," the girl said quietly while picking up Pikachu.  
  
"What! How did you get to Pewter?" Gary asked astonished.  
  
"I feel asleep in a big box filled with pillows and ended up here," the girl said while petting Pikachu.  
  
(In all probability she got loaded on a train or something. Still I better help get back, It would be the heroic thing to do,) he reasoned. "Come with me. I think I can help you get back.  
  
"Thanks," cried the girl, "My name is Sammy."  
  
When Gary returned to the pokémon center Sammy and Janine got along glowingly. Gary smirked at the two talking as his pokémon got reenergized. When the nurse returned Gary noticed something.  
  
"Hey didn't I see you in Viridian City?" He asked the pink haired nurse. She looked exactly like the one in the Viridian City pokémon center. She had the same white dress and apron, the white hat with the Red Cross on it and her hair was in two large ponytail-like loops.  
  
"I bet you mean I look like my half sister in Viridian City. I been told we look a lot a like," Nurse Joy said her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
*"Right," * Both Pikachu and Gary said at the same time. After a meal and a short break to reenergize the three humans, the group went to the next stop the pokémon gym.  
  
"This is it little pal, all of the training and planning for the past week was for this battle. Let's do it!" Gary exclaimed in front of the large double doors. Slowly the doors opened and reveled the stadium within.  
  
Gary walked confidently to the center of the gym. He looked around the large room noticing some new bleachers on his left. There was a large white rectangle painted on the floor, and a single white line that branched into a pokéball symbol in the middle of the room halved it. Two smaller rectangles were painted on the floor on the short sides of the large rectangle.  
  
Gary and Pikachu stood in the middle as the human boy called out, "I Gary Oak challenge the leader of this gym to a battle!"  
  
"I accept young man. Your friends can watch from the sidelines," Called a voice from the rafters. "Mind the floor," it said as two large stone protrusions slid out from the walls quickly rushing to meet where Gary was standing. The boy leapt back into the square closest to the entrance as the new stone floor covered the main arena.  
  
A tall brown skinned man dropped into the square opposite his own. He was wearing a gray shirt, beige cargo pants and brown hiking boots. "My name is Flint, and this will be a three on three battle. Let's begin!"  
  
"Graveler, Attack!" Flint cried out releasing the four-armed bolder- like rock/ground type.  
  
"Go for Eevee," Gary said releasing his smaller normal type.  
  
"That one shouldn't be able to do anything to my pokémon," the gym leader said.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, Eve your know what to do," Gary said and winking at his pokémon. Gary had trained all of his pokémon to do certain thinks when he used their nicknames. It allowed both trainer and pokémon to focus on each other. The eevee split suddenly, so where there was one eevee there where now three. Those three split into five. The five pokémon ran circles around the slower graveler, throwing up blinding sand as they did.  
  
"Sand Attack and Double team, an affective combo. But pointless! Graveler, Magnitude point 8!" Flint shouted.  
  
*I'll try boss, * the rocky pokémon stated trying to peer through the blinding sand. It jumped into the air coming down on the ground hard. It continued to jump until the ground started to shake. Large cracks stretched from the point of impact tripping one of the phantom eevee up causing it to vanish.  
  
"Attack with Quick Attack!" Gary said to counter the leader's ground assault. All of the remaining eevee attack in blur's of speed. The large stone pokémon half-blinded by sand and disoriented by the multiple opponents was quickly whittled down by this high-speed assault.  
  
"Not bad," Flint said. "But how will you handle this!" He recalled his unconscious pokémon and called out another. "Trample them, Rhyhorn!"  
  
"Use Double Team again Eevee!" Gary said with a smirk.  
  
"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack," Flint ordered quietly. The stone rhino charged at one of the small brown pokémon but was an illusion. Its horn gored nothing but thin air.  
  
*Missed me, now to confuse you even more. * the eevee said as they ran around the rhyhorn. It didn't respond with words just a huge Stomp, which made another of the illusions vanish.  
  
. "Don't try to match its speed, close your eyes and Bide, and when you know where you're opponent is attack.  
  
"Eevee, while its waiting, attack with Quick Attack!" Gary said still confident of his victory. His eevee complied and began the same attack as the last time. But after a few blows, the rock/ground type's eyes snapped open and it rushed at one of the eevee. Its attack hit dead on this time dispelling all of the others and sending Eevee to Gary's feet.  
  
"Come on I now you can get back up!" Gary shouted to his down pokémon who shakily got back to its feet. "Tackle it, but aim for its eye," Gary ordered quietly. Eevee and Rhyhorn charged each other. The smaller pokémon leapt in the air so when they collided it hit the rock/ground types eye. This was enough to make both packman faint. Eevee fainted from the two massive hits and Rhyhorn was pushed over the edge from being struck in the eye.  
  
"Return," both trainer and gym leader said at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes and released their next battlers.  
  
"Spearow, your next," Gary said not worried.  
  
"Attack Aerodactyl!" Flint shouted.  
  
"Spearow fly high then attack with Fury Attack," Gary ordered. The tiny bird complied. But the large stone dinosaur flew after it. The bird tried to escape but its efforts were futile.  
  
"Aerodactyl, finish this with Rock Slide," Flint shouted. His pokémon complied and proceeded to pummel the spearow with huge rocks fired from its mouth. Gary recalled his battered and falling pokémon.  
  
(Darn, I didn't know he had something like this,) Gary thought. "Pikachu, your up next," He told the yellow mouse. It nodded and said, *I'll try my best. *  
  
"Aerodactyl, use Super Sonic!" Flint ordered. The highflying pokémon dove down to the electric type.  
  
"Pikachu dodge it like we practiced, then Thunderbolt!" Gary shouted.  
  
"It looks like the practice Gary had will pay off," Janine said to Sammy. The younger girl nodded and watched the battle intensely. The rock/flying type released a concentrated funnel of sound, but Pikachu darted out of the path of the sound waves. While the aerodactyl was pulling back around Pikachu released a large thunderbolt that struck the retreating pokémon. It screamed as the shock raced through it, illuminating it. Gary smirked but then opened his mouth in shock as it shook the hit off. It didn't even lose altitude.  
  
"Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Flint said. Aerodactyl's mouth filled with yellow energy as the hyper beam charged. Both trainer and pokémon panicked the few seconds until the beam was released. When the smoke and flames cleared Pikachu was on the ground unmoving.  
  
"Nice try kid. I thought you had me. Come back and challenge me again when you and your friends get stronger," Flint said walking over to his exhausted pokémon. "And you did marvelously," he whispered to Aerodactyl.  
  
Gary walked over and picked up his pikachu. He silently turned and walked to the door of the gym with his head down. Janine and Sammy both looked at each other and than ran out of the gym after Gary.  
  
"The first loss his hardest to take," Flint said to his pokémon.  
  
*That having been said, I think I am going to collapse now, * Aerodactyl said then it fainted. Flint blinked a few times then started to laugh at his narrow win. He recalled Aerodactyl and went to the back room to regenerate his pokémon.  
  
Janine and Sammy rushed into the pokémon center looking for Gary. They asked the nurse if she had seen him. She said that he left three of his pokémon and had gone to out. The two girls decided to wait for him.  
  
Gary walked along the edge of Viridian Forest. He was going over the battle in his head trying to get what he did wrong.  
  
"My plan was perfect. Take advantage of the gym pokémon's poor speed. But my pokémon weren't strong enough. I will have to just train them harder," Gary concluded. (It can't be me, It just can't,) he thought.  
  
"If you believe that then you are sorely mistaken. Your stratagem failed because you didn't think of your pokémon. You didn't fight with love or trust. In fact you should be worried about your pokémon's health not how to win your next battle," said a female voice from the trees.  
  
"And who are you to give me, Gary Oak, advice?" Gary asked shouting. Someone dropped from the trees behind him, landing between him and the path back to the city.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. Holly's my name," said the red-eyed girl. "I watched your battle and I wasn't impressed."  
  
"And how did you see it? You weren't there. Plus what gives you the right to judge me? " Gary asked getting angry.  
  
"An amazing invention called a window. Have you heard of them? They are transparent and or found on most public buildings," the red head said. "And I can judge you because I know how pokémon and humans should work together. And I will be willing to show you if you will accept a battle."  
  
"Your on! I'll show you, Driller come on out!" Gary said indignantly.  
  
"You gave your pokémon nicknames not to get close to them but for you own strategy. Let me show you something." she said. She let lose a piercing whistle, and a purple bug/flying type pokémon fluttered out of the forest. It had butterfly wings large compound red eyes two antennae and large blue feet. It floated down to hover in front of the beedrill and its trainer. "Let me show you the power of friendship, Butterfree try confusion," she said quietly.  
  
"I'll show you power, Beedrill dodge that then use Twin Needle," ordered Gary.  
  
*Right, boss, * his pokémon buzzed. It darted to the butterfly pokémon in a zigzag pattern trying to avoid any attacks. But the butterfly just floated there. Just when it was within striking range of its opponent it released a huge burst of psychic energy fainted the beedrill in an instant.  
  
"Your beedrill was at level twenty? But my friend here is only at ten. That's a ten level difference. My friend doesn't need me to dictate every move, for he can fight mostly by himself. My job is to." she began to say but was interrupted by Gary who called back his pokémon.  
  
"How dare you lecture me? You don't even know me? You don't know anything about me?" Gary asked in a rage, almost crying. He stared angrily into her eyes, but was startled at what he saw. They weren't pure red; they had flecks of green in them. Also there was something in them that was old, no ancient and deep.  
  
"I no more about you than you realize. If you want to call yourself a trainer, learn to follow your heart, not your intellect. Your heart and your friend both pokémon and human will give you what you seek," she said turning to walk back into the forest her butterfree fluttering after her.  
  
"If you know so much, what do I seek?" the young boy asked the retreating figure.  
  
"I cannot tell you. You must find it for yourself," she said as she disappeared into the woods. "Just follow your heart." Gary feel to his knees and pounded the ground in frustration, tears falling out of his eyes.  
  
It was late afternoon when Gary returned to the pokémon center. Janine had some words to say to the trainer but stopped when she saw his expression.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked looked at his downcast face. He didn't respond at first handing in his last pokémon to be healed.  
  
"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind. Do you know where my pokémon are?" he responded.  
  
"She nodded and answered, "Playing with Sammy in the back rooms. We are sharing one and you have one on your own. Why?" Gary didn't respond he received his pokémon from the nurse, who could heal it faster since he was the only one there. He then when to the back rooms, ignoring Janine. "Hey I'm talking to you, don't make me hurt you," the young ninja said.  
  
Gary just waved her off with out turning around and said, "Don't worry about it. I heard you." He walked back to his room with a confuse girl looking after him. (He's different somehow,) she thought.  
  
Gary entered his room to see an adorable sight. Eevee and Pikachu where both piled up on a giggling Sammy. Spearow was perched on the top of a bunk bed with a bemused expression on its face.  
  
"Looks like someone is having fun," he said wistfully. Eevee, Pikachu and Sammy stood up and looked at the boy in the door.  
  
"Where were you? These girls and guy missed you. They almost though you didn't care about them," Sammy said pouting. Gary thought for a moment.  
  
He asked, "Sammy, can you tell me something. Is Pikachu a boy or girl?"  
  
"A boy," she responded cautiously.  
  
"And Eevee, Spearow and Beedrill," he inquired releasing the bee pokémon as he did.  
  
"A girl, another girl and a boy," she replied "Why?"  
  
"Eevee, Pikachu, Spearow and Beedrill. Eve, Pika, Storm Bringer, and Driller, I haven't been the most considerate person. I have been focusing so hard on just winning battles that I have forgotten why I started training. I forgot that I need you and I can't do it with out you. I'm sorry my poor strategies got you hurt and if you want to leave me, I won't blame you," He said. The four pokémon looked at each other then they all flew/ran over to Gary.  
  
*I with you, after all I am your first, * Eve the eevee said.  
  
*Hey, we didn't get away from the spearow for nothing I'm still with your! * Pika the pikachu said.  
  
*I owe that stone bird a whipping, and I have to get stronger to do that, * Storm Bringer the spearow said.  
  
*I probably wouldn't have made it to being a beedrill if it wasn't for you, so I owe you and I always repay my debts, * Driller the beedrill said. Gary couldn't understand them but got the message any way. He smiled the first time since that gym battle and thought (Maybe there is something to following my heart.) As his pokémon and him had a huge group hug.  
  
  
  
The next vision:  
  
Gary gains new pokémon allies as he trains his old ones in new ways.  
  
Janine and Sammy help train himself and that mysterious being watches and comments on his progress.  
  
And the vision fades to a new concept. 


	5. Vision 04 learning to follow the heart

Disclaimer: I own Canada, beachfront property in Florida, A one million-dollar mansion, all the gold in the world, and the moon. And if you believe I own all of that you would believe I own pokémon. Well I don't own any of that nor do I own pokémon.   
  
  
An echo of the second disclaimer  
I want to thank Dragoness for allowing me permission to use some of her ideas, Such as the Legend of Mew and parts of her story line. However, the plot of this fan fiction is mine so ask before you copy any of this.   
  
This means:  
[Telepathic communication]  
(Thoughts)  
{Scene, story, or point of view information}  
*Poke speech translated *  
"Regular dialogue"   
  
Let the saga continue!  
  
Pokémon: Oak Styled  
Vision 04: Learning to Follow the Heart  
  
I dream I am awake, and when I am awake I dream. I watch from a far, and yet I am right there with you. Young one you are on the verge of something, but is that something good or is it something bad? Your next companion was a pokémon; he was a fire type, wasn't he?   
  
"Yes, yes he was, or is,"  
  
Gary dodged the griping claws of the giant kingler robot. It seems that pair from Team Rocket showed up again. They had ordered Janine to give them what they wanted. Officer Jenny of Stone town and some of the local trainers had tried to stop it. But the blue haired policewoman and her allies were no match for the mechanical monstrosity. She and her faithful growlithe partners were quickly beaten back by its hydro jet cannons. Gary and Pikachu disabled that were in the mechanical crab's mouth with a thunderbolt and split second timing. But they had to flee when it tried to stomp them or crush them in its large pincers. The pair lured it out of town where Gary had set a trap.  
  
Gary and Pikachu ran through a clearing with the monster crab chasing them. Just when it seamed that all hope was lost, it fell into a water-filled pit. Gary called out to Pikachu to use his Thunder attack which, conducted by the water, blew the thing up sending Team Rocket soaring.   
  
Officer Jenny and the townsfolk were happy to have the help, but asked Gary for a favor. One of the growlithe that was helping Officer Jenny got hurt, and they asked Gary to take care of it. He agreed, and after accepting the fire type pokémon and some evolution stones, he, Janine, Pikachu and Sammy left.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was interesting how that turned out,"  
  
  
Gary was at the base of mount moon. He was looking for a new pokémon to catch. Walking with him were Eevee and Pikachu, the latter on his shoulder and the former right next to him. So intent was he on his search he didn't see the rock he tripped over. Mumbling a curse, he picked himself off of the ground and examined what he tripped over.   
  
Exclaiming in surprise, he found he had a large Moon Stone fragment. As the trio was looking at it a nidoran male charged them. He attempted to knock the stone from Gary's hands, but was deflected by Eevee who notice the charge at the last second. The two battled and Eevee managed to weaken him enough to be captured by Gary. But she was poisoned in the process.   
  
She was recalled and Gary and pikachu rushed her to the nearby pokémon center. While they where waiting for her and their newest find to be healed, they noticed Janine and Sammy being harassed by a peddler of some sort. Jumping in before Janine beat the guy up, the found he was selling a magikarp for five hundred pokéyen. Surprisingly Gary bought it, and the man ran away laughing thinking that he got the better of the young trainer. But Gary had the last laugh, for he figured that the gyadados that the weak water type would evolve to was worth the money. Now instead of spending the time to catch and train her, he just had to train her.   
  
And the first thing he did was to teach her to swim better. It turns out she was very grateful for that; her old owner didn't give her much encouragement or time. It also turned out she wasn't as weak as she or her old owner thought even if she hadn't evolved.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad Gramps gave me this pendent when I asked him, or she would have put me to sleep too,"  
  
Gary, Janine, Sammy, and Pikachu watched as the jigglypuff as she began to sing. They had helped her throat heal, and she was going to sing for them. Her eyes seamed to pull them in as she sung her soporific lullaby. Shortly everyone but Gary was asleep. The boy wasn't affected as much as the others but he was still a bit dozy. Happy that someone could listen to her whole song, she agreed to be his pokémon and they helped Neon Town get a good night's sleep, with some help form Team Rocket who where going to rob the place blind but fell asleep as well.   
  
  
  
"Yeah I know. the pokémon I found in the tunnel didn't belong there. I wonder how he got there?"   
  
Gary, Pikachu, and Spearow looked around the Diglett Tunnel for the pokémon of that name. Unfortunately they saw not one diglett. They searched for hours, but the found nothing. Just as the trainer and his cohorts gave up all hope, they found something at the Vermilion City exit of the tunnel. A lone sandshrew was curled up in a ball next to the tunnel entrance. By the look of it, he was injured by a grass type attack.   
  
Gary released that there weren't any sandshrew in this area and figured that the pokémon had been abandoned. Taken pity on his plight, Gary picked up the knocked out pokémon and rushed him to the pokémon center. And recovered a new friend.   
  
  
  
"I still think he's a dream sometimes,"  
  
Gary, Pikachu and Team Rocket fell into the caverns from the blast, which sealed the cave up above them. Janine, Jigglypuff and Eevee desperately tried to dig them out as Sammy arrived with help.   
  
Gary and Pikachu recovered from the fall and faced down Butch and Cassidy and their pokémon. Before the sides could clash, several pairs of eyes emerged from the inky blackness of the cave. They belonged to several different fossil pokémon. There were two omanyte, two kabuto, two omastar, and two kabutops. The rocket's attacked the pokémon, only to have their pokémon crushed by they living fossils. Gary used the distraction to call out his beedrill who poisoned on of the omanyte, weakening it enough to be captured.   
  
The others fled from Gary after that, but his troubles were beginning when heard and deafening screech.   
  
"If my spearow hadn't evolved and Jigglypuff hadn't practiced her song, I would have been eaten by the huge aerodactyl!"  
  
e suddenly icy room, then the ghost pokémon attacked. The battle was short, but it took all of Gary and Janine's skill to get them out of the tower and away from the tricky ghosts. They each managed to catch one gastly apiece. Looking at each in the entryway, they decided never to come back again.   
And last but not least, was the one you received only yesterday, from the gym leader herself.   
  
"Yeah it was funny, He was crazy about getting out of there. After all he was the only boy in a gym of girls,"   
  
Gary's match against Erika was difficult. It was down to Growlithe vs. Vileplume. Fearow and Beedrill were both taken out but poison power and stun spore. The puppy and flower pokémon dueled, the fire pokémon's speed and strength vs. the grass type's durability and status attacks. In the end a flamethrower that the bulky grass type couldn't avoid took it out just as the puppy pokémon fell victim to a sleep powder attack.   
  
After receiving his fourth badge and revitalizing his pokémon, the group took a tour of the flower arranging and perfume factory part of the gym. They also took a look at the gardens, were a surprise. A tangela rushed Gary and pretty much tackled him screaming something in its own language.   
  
After getting a translation from Pikachu, they found out that one grass type was the only male pokémon in the gym. Surrounded by nothing but females his whole life, he was excited to talk to anyone of the opposing gender. Erika suggest, no demanded that they take the poor thing with them as he was driving the rest of them nuts.   
  
  
  
"That's right, I'm still Gary Oak. And tomorrow I am going to enter Fuchsia City. But who are you? And how do you know all of this?"   
  
  
  
Next vision:  
  
The gang meets up with Gary's rival. The gang splits up between Ash and Gary's friends when Sammy says that there is trouble in Saffron City.   
  
Ash, Gary and her go to check it out, while Janine and two familiar faces head for there own trouble at the Fuchsia gym.  
  
And the vision fades to the end of the beginning. 


	6. Vision 05: Girls, Ketchup, Psychics and ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the series pocket monsters or anything that goes with it. I borrowed some ideas from Dragoness and I do own the plot of this story.  
  
1 Pokémon Oak Styled  
  
2 Vision 05: Girls, Ketchup, Psychics and Ninjas  
  
  
  
{Gary's POV}  
  
The sun rose over Fuchsia City, as Pikachu and I stood posed to greet it.  
  
"Well my small friend, there's much to be done today. We are going to fight the Fuchsia gym leader for the soul badge. I heard that he trains poison types, so the order of the battle will go as follows, Nidoran, Sandshrew, Eevee, you, Fearow, then Magikarp. Of course I have to trade Growlithe for Nidoran," I said to my electric type.  
  
*Magikarp? Are you sure? * Pikachu asked. Judging by the expression on his face and his manner of speech, I figured he doubted my vast wisdom. Still, time has shown even my great mind has fallen short. So I rechecked my strategy in my head.  
  
"I fine nothing wrong with my plans. After all we have beaten every gym leader up to this point, with the exceptions of the one gym that's name will remain shrouded and never spoken and Saffron's with I yet to get to. But I digress, we have to get back to the others,"  
  
*Whatever, * Pikachu retorted and with that having been said, we headed back to the campsite by Route 15. We came down from the hill we were on and greeted Janine who was up doing her morning exercises. I started breakfast over a small fire that Pikachu lit with a small Thunder Shock. The smell of pancakes woke Sammy up. After some organizing and a hardy breakfast, we were on our way into the city proper.  
  
{Omniscient POV}  
  
"Hey, Gary after we stop by the pokémon center we should head immediately for the gym. The sooner I deliver this pokémon the better," Janine said. Gary nodded in response as he already was planning to do this. When they entered the sliding glass doors and Gary ran into a kid who was walking out of the frosted doors.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at the dolt. Then as the person was about to make a reply Gary noticed that he was familiar. "Ash?' He asked.  
  
"Gary?" the blacked haired trainer replied biting back a more angry response. As the two rivals started at each other, three figures walked from behind him. One a pokémon and the other two human, the first a pikachu, the second a red haired girl with her short hair in a side-ways pony tail a yellow tank top and blue shorts, and the third a brown skinned guy with squinty eyes in a green vest and brown pants.  
  
"Ash, who's this?" asked the red head. At the same time, Janine asked the same question about Ash to Gary.  
  
"He's my rival," they both said at the same time glaring at each other.  
  
"Oh, Ok," both girls said at the same time.  
  
"Before you guys start fighting, let's introduce ourselves to each other," Sammy suggested reasonably. "I'm Sammy."  
  
"I'm Misty," the red head said.  
  
"I'm Brock," said the young man in the vest.  
  
"I'm Janine and you must be Ash," the ninja girl said pointing to the trainer wearing the hat.  
  
"That's my pikachu," Gary said pointing to my pokémon who climbed up on my shoulder. Ash introduced his pikachu as well.  
  
*Hi, * both pokémon shyly greeted each other.  
  
"So Gary how many badges do you have?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm not telling, you'll have to see when we get to the pokémon league to know if my skills are better or worse," he answered smirking.  
  
"Well I challenge you." Ash began but Sammy who suddenly stiffened up then rushed over and grabbed Gary's hand interrupted him.  
  
"Gary, we have to go to Saffron City now! I can get you and me there, but you must do so in the next hour. Janine, you have to deliver that pokémon first, but should be able to bring us some support later on," the little girl said in a monotone. Gary looked into her eyes for a moment then nodded.  
  
"I'll run and heal my pokémon," he yelled to her as he dashed by Ash's group and to the counter.  
  
"Hey!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Misty asked Janine quietly.  
  
"No only at times. But she is always right about these premonitions and she never lies. It looks like I'm going with you to the Fuchsia Gym," Janine said. Sammy focused on Gary as he came back. His pokémon hadn't been fighting that day, but they needed to be fresh for what ever was in Saffron City.  
  
"Ready," Gary said to Sammy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to! I can handle anything he can!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," Gary said grabbing Sammy's hand and picking Pikachu up.  
  
"Ash wait," Brock said as Ash did the same. But before he could say more the group vanished in a flash. Misty rubbed her head in annoyance and Janine just sighed.  
  
Gary, Ash and both pikachu appeared in midair with a flash. Falling the both landed roughly.  
  
"Ouch, Electra, are you all right?" Ash asked his pikachu.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine she replied getting to her feet.  
  
"You alright?" Gary asked his pikachu as he untangled himself from Ash.  
  
*I landed perfectly, * he said.  
  
The pair of humans and pokémon looked around at the white washed room that they were in. Perfectly cubed there was nothing in the room. The tiled floor was also featureless. There was a single door that marred the blankness of the room.  
  
"Let's find Sammy," Gary said walking to the door. Opening it the group entered a marble hallway that was lit by florescent lights. Oddly everyone agreed that they should go left first. Going down the hallway with their pikachu on their shoulders the two trainers noticed the large amount of identical doors on the walls next to them. It gave the building they were in a clinical feel. The hallway terminated in a large set of double doors. Opening the doors reveled a large pokémon stadium with a semi-transparent battling floor. Across from the door on the other short side of the large rectangle a dais with a throne sat. It was shadowed so its occupant could not be seen.  
  
"I know where we are," Gary stated as they entered the room. "We're in the Saffron City Gym." As soon as he spoke those words, the doors closed with a slam behind them trapping them in the room.  
  
"Correct, now the test begins," a female voice said in a monotone. The lights came on above the throne and reveled the persons on it. One was a young girl with long green-black hair. She was wearing a long sleeve red coat with gold buttons and long boots. Her violet eyes started coldly at the pokémon and trainers. The other was sitting on the first girls lap. It was Sammy.  
  
"I an Sabrina the Saffron City Gym leader. I challenge you both to a one on one battle," said the older girl.  
  
"Gary did you know Sammy had an older sister," Ash said to him. There was a short pause as that statement sunk in. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I accept."  
  
"And so do I," Gary cried out. The gym leader nodded then floated to her box.  
  
"So who goes first," she said. Ash walked in to the challenger box after a glance at Gary. Electra ran out on to the field ready for battle. A poké ball materialized across from her and opened.  
  
"Mr. Mime," the pokémon cried out. The human-shaped clown went in to a defensive stance with her palms out.  
  
"Thunder Bolt," Ash ordered. His pokémon charged up and fired a large surge of electric energy. But a shinning wall appeared a protected the psychic type.  
  
"Psybeam," Sabrina intoned. A huge multi-colored beam fired out and blasted the pikachu back. Electra shook off the blow. A second psybeam fried out it but she dodged using by using agility. But her dashing around the psychic attacks stopped when she hit invisible wall. Suddenly she was trapped in invisible box.  
  
"It's a barrier box, use Thunder on Mr. Mime," Ash said. His pokémon complied by firing a thin bolt of electric energy straight up in the air.  
  
"It's no use," Sabrina said. Her eyes started to glow blue as her pokémon used Psychic. The pokémon started to throw the pikachu into the invisible walls. But it was interrupted by a huge a bolt of electric energy. While it was being fired the fem pikachu started to concentrate as a blue aura appeared around her.  
  
"Surf!" Ash screamed out.  
  
"Surf!" both Gary, Pikachu and Sabrina yelled in surprise. The electric type smirked as two columns of water blasted out of the ground behind her. Pulling a surfboard out of nowhere, she jumped on as the two geysers crashed down in a wave of water. The wave passed under the board lifting the rider up and carrying the rider and the wave both in to a shocked Mr. Mime. When the water receded, a triumphant Electra stood on the comatose Mr. Mime.  
  
"I underestimated you, but I won't underestimate you Gary," Sabrina said recalling her Mr. Mime. Ash and his Pikachu backed off as Gary took and his took their place.  
  
*Gary let me fight, * Pikachu said to Gary. Gary looked at his electric type questioningly then he looked at Ash's pikachu and put two and two together.  
  
"Sure. And good luck impressing the girl," He whispered to him.  
  
*I'm not doing this for her! I just want to fight that's all, * Pikachu said blushing.  
  
"What ever. But you better go, she's getting impatient," Gary said. Pikachu nodded and ran out on to the field.  
  
"Come Kadabra," Sabrina said as her pokémon appeared in flash on the field. "I saved my best for you." She said to Gary who nodded. The two trainers ordered at the exact same time.  
  
"Thunder wave!" "Psychic!" The wave of electric energy crossed the wave of PSI. Pikachu was blown back and Kadabra was paralyzed.  
  
"Agility, then Double-edge," Gary said focusing on the battle.  
  
"Teleport," Sabrina ordered frowning. Kadabra kept dodging Pikachu's blitzkrieg assault but eventually seized up because of the thunder wave, allowing him to ram into the PSI pokémon forcing them both to the ground.  
  
"Seismic Toss," Gary said. Pikachu grabbed Kadabra by the leg and span her around faster and faster. He let go throwing her into the air.  
  
"Kadabra catch yourself with Kinesis, then strike back with another Psychic," Sabrina ordered.  
  
"Finish this with Thunder!" Gary ordered. Pikachu charged up and as soon as Kadabra stopped herself released a huge blast of electricity above her. It paused and gathered more power then struck down like a huge hammer of electricity blasting the pokémon to the ground and out of the match.  
  
Later Gary, Ash and their pokémon were sitting at a table in the gym's dinning room. Magikarp was sitting in a bowl of water on the table. The rest of Gary's pokémon sat on the left side with him. Ash's pokémon sat on the right side of the rectangles table. He had an squirtle, a charmander, a bulbasaur, his pikachu, a haunter, and a pidgeotto. All the pokémon were eating while their trainer's waited nervously for Sabrina to come back from healing here pokémon.  
  
*Hey you should try this, * Electra said handing a bottle to Pikachu who looked at the red object questionably.  
  
*What is it? * Pikachu asked puzzled.  
  
*Ketchup, * she said with a smile.  
  
*Well I'll try anything once, * Pikachu said putting some on his food. He warily took a bite. Instantly he smiled a blissful smile. *Wow this is good! * He exclaimed.  
  
*I thought you would like it, * she said then she moved back to her seat as Sabrina entered the room.  
  
"I would like to ask you both a favor," she said. Team Rocket has taken over Saffron City. They are currently in Sliph Co. building and from there are controlling the city. The jr. trainers and I can evict them from the city, but I need someone sneak in and disable the psychic dampener that they have on the top floor of the building.  
  
"I'm in if you will let me know the real you after its all over," Gary said.  
  
"Sure I'll do it, Team Rocket will do terrible things unless we stop them," Ash said.  
  
A choir of pokémon cries sang out indicating that the pokémon would help as well.  
  
The cover of night masked the approach a figure in black. It sunk through the alleys of the city and stopped across from the multi story Sliph Co. It pulled out a walkie-talkie from its side and spoke in it.  
  
"Hatboy to Pendent, Hatboy to Pendent, I am in position. Are you as well?" Ash said to Gary.  
  
Gary answered back from the back of his fearow. "I will be in a minute. Wait for my signal before you proceed," After cutting Ash off he instructed his bird pokémon to land on the roof of a building near Sliph co. Landing he got off, quietly thanked Fearow, then pulled a rope with a hook on the end out of the black backpack he was wearing. Throwing it so that it connected with an open window he checked on the pokémon who was in the backpack.  
  
"Pika, if worse comes to worse, look out for yourself," Gary whispered worriedly.  
  
*But. * Pikachu said before he was interrupted.  
  
"No buts, just do it," Gary said slightly more upset. His pokémon sadly nodded. Gary zipped the bag up, and then he proceeded to shimmy up the rope to the open window. He reached it with no problems and quickly climbed inside. Looked back in forth he noticed that he had entered in a luckily empty office.  
  
"Pendent to Hatboy, Pendent to Hatboy, I have made entry proceeding to rendezvous point," Gary said into his two-way radio. Pikachu handed the boy a map. He quickly glanced at it, then out the door. Checking it again he found out he was on the sixth floor. He walked out into the hall and quickly but quietly moved down it to the stairs. Glancing around a corner he saw a lone rocket guarding the stairs. Quietly he released his growlithe.  
  
"Around that corner is a man in black, I want you to use Ember to stun him then Take Down," Gary said. Growlithe nodded, then dashed around the corner. Before the surprised rocket could react he was burned then knocked out by the puppy pokémon.  
  
"Good boy," Gary praised as he searched the fallen rocket. He found a card key for the first through sixth floors. (Ok they master keys are stored on the fifth floor. I need to meet Ash at the door, then go get one of those, then proceed to the roof,) Gary thought as descended the stairs. Peeking out the window on the first floor entry door he notice one rocket sleeping at the desk. Growlithe and Gary snuck up to the guard then Gary quickly sent him into a deeper sleep with a quick chop. (Thank you Janine for those martial arts lessons.)  
  
"Hatboy, I've at the rendezvous point, now opening the way," Gary said into his radio. He opened the doors and Ash quickly dashed in. Gary left the doors on unlocked and placed a virus that Sabrina gave him that fooled the system into believing that it was locked still.  
  
"Mission one completed," Gary said as Growlithe ran over to the elevator and Ash followed. Gary ran over as well. When he got there the doors were already opening. Ash relapsed his bulbasaur as soon as everyone got into the elevator. They rose to the fifth floor.  
  
"So Ash ready, for the fight of your life?" Gary asked smirked.  
  
"I'm ready if you are," Ash retorted.  
  
"I was born ready," Gary said as the elevator came to a stop. The words Fifth floor security block was printed on the wall across from the opening doors. The two trainers nodded to each other then rush out to their fates.  
  
"Growlithe, Leer," Gary screamed out as his fire type dodged the sludge attack. Growlithe's eyes started to glow an eerie yellow. The Rocket's koffing flinched back and bulbasaur hit it with a cut attack knocking it out.  
  
The Rocket cursed out loud then said, "You kids are in over your heads. The boss will show no mercy." He started before Bulbasaur put him to sleep. Ash, Growlithe, Gary and Bulbasaur entered the room the rocket was guarding. The room was filled with file cabinets. After some searching and many broken locks later they both found a master card key.  
  
"Good, now Hatboy don't let them find that if you get caught," Gary said.  
  
"I won't get caught," Ash said.  
  
"Perhaps, but you should prepare for the worse and hope for the best," Gary said as he started to leave the room. Ash gave him a quizzical gaze as he and his pokémon left the room.  
  
"Gary I noticed you've changed," Ash said to him as the head for the elevator. "You're a lot like your old self."  
  
"Its pendent as long as we are on this mission," Gary said tersely. The two reached the elevator. They waited in silence for it to arrive. (Holly.) Gary thought. As the elevator opened he recalled Growlithe.  
  
"I am preparing for the worse. We made a lot of noise on this floor and someone might have noticed. So please follow my lead," Gary asked Ash before he could comment. As the lift rose, Ash and Gary gave their poké belts to their pikachu. Gary also gave his Master Card key to Pikachu. The each placed there pokémon in there back packs. And they each keep one pokéball. By the time that they were done, the elevator reached the top floor. The two dropped their bags behind a plant next to the elevator concealing them from sight. Then they snuck through the hallways of the top floor till they reached a room with an electrical danger warning that was on the other side of a large squarer room with no windows.  
  
"This is it," Gary warily. He was on guard do to the lack of security. Ash nodded just as warily. They opened the door to find a huge black and sliver machine. It had a parabolic antenna on the top and a glass window in which the two boys could see inside the machine.  
  
"This is a PSI dampener that Sabrina told us about," Ash said. Gary called his Sandshrew out, and Ash released his Pidgeotto.  
  
"Swift," Gary ordered. His sand mouse fired hundreds of glowing yellow stars into the machine damaging it. Then Ash and Pidgeotto finished it with a Razor Wind attack causing it to collapse into a pile of scrap metal.  
  
"Time to get out of here," Ash said as the four left the room to find about of hundred rockets waiting for them lead by a girl with blond curly, hair, a red and white cap, a white skirt with a red stripe on the around bottom, matching long white boots and gloves with a red stripe around the tops and a black blouse with a blood red R on it.  
  
"I'm agent 009, but you boys can call me Domino. And you two WILL not be leaving with out experiencing Team Rockets hospitality," She said. Before Gary or Ash could give an order, she threw two sliver rings at their pokémon, trapping Pidgeotto's wings and Sandshrew's arms. Then the Rocket's attacked.  
  
Next Vision:  
  
What Janine, Brock and Misty did with out the boys.  
  
Butch and Cassidy come back along with our favorite three Danin.  
  
What pokémon was Janine carrying all of this time?  
  
The next vision is the second part of this one!  
  
{Note}  
  
Sorry this was so late, but I didn't any opportunities to type on my family trip. I will have the next part out sooner.  
  
And sorry if I made Ash sound mean or stupid; I tried to convey his earnest outspokenness and the fact he didn't know Gary had changed. He still thought of him as the same egotistical boy, and instead of a different egotistical boy. I hope I didn't mess up to bad. 


	7. Vision 05-2: Girls, Ketchup, Psychics an...

Disclaimer: I don't own the series pocket monsters or anything that goes with it. I borrowed some ideas from Dragoness and I do own the plot of this story.  
  
1 Pokémon Oak Styled  
  
2 Vision 05-2: Girls, Ketchup, Psychics and Ninjas  
  
  
  
{Holly's POV}  
  
I stood facing the setting sun and allowed the sea breeze to blow through my hair. Not turning I noticed my companion landing behind me as well.  
  
"Hello, Sky. Did you find them?" I asked.  
  
*Sure did. They're set up around the gym. Also they could use your help in Saffron, * She said.  
  
"Then help is what they shall get. You go to the gym and help out; I will be in Saffron City. Send them there when they are done. I have to show him how not to give in to despair," I said back. My friend nodded then flew off to help.  
  
(Ash. Gary.)  
  
{Omniscient POV}  
  
Janine, Misty, and Brock watched the Ash, Gary and Sammy disappear in thin air.  
  
"I really wish Ash would think about these things before he did them," Misty said sighing.  
  
"Ah, but he wouldn't be the Ash we all know and love," Brock said knowingly.  
  
"Anyway I can't wait for them to come back," Janine said. "I'm heading out. My Father is waiting for this pokémon and I have to deliver it to him."  
  
"Well should we go are stay?" Misty asked Brock but noticed that he wasn't next to her. But she looked around and noticed he wasn't next to her anymore. "Brock?" She apprehensively asked. Then she spotted him following Nurse Joy in a love struck trance. "Arggg!" Misty screamed as she stomped over to love struck teen to drag him after Janine.  
  
Brock and Misty strolled through the woods west of the pokémon center. They where headed back to the Fuchsia City Gym.  
  
"Misty do you think Aya would have missed me?" Brock asked blushing.  
  
Misty sided then tiredly said, "I have no clue." (Ash I WILL make you pay for leaving me alone with Brock.) She thought. "But I think." but before she could voice her opinion, both her and Brock where pushed off the path by Janine. Her momentum carried them into the bushes next to the path.  
  
"There are four Rockets up ahead with some pretty heavy artillery. If you kept going forward and making all of that noise, then they would have spotted you for sure," She whispered harshly. "Now follow me." The two other specialist trainers blinked at her as she stood up. They quietly got up and followed her.  
  
Janine cut through the forest and undergrowth with out making a sound and disturbing nothing. Misty and Brock had a hard time trying to make no noise much least follow without leaving a trail. Janine stopped and dropped flat on her stomach. Misty and Brock joined her. She motioned for them to be quiet, and then parted the bushes in front of her. The three looked where looking down on the four Rockets.  
  
It was Janine's old foes Butch and Cassidy, who appeared to be arguing with two other Rockets. One was a young man with light blue hair, sparkling green eyes, white pants and black boots and matching gloves. He also had a white shirt on. The other was a young woman with long fiery red hair and intense blue eyes. She was wearing a white mini skirt, a matching shirt which left her belly exposed, round emerald earrings and long black boots and gloves. The both had large red R's on their shirts.  
  
"Jessie, I don't think that they are coming this way anymore. I think that they may have gotten wind of our plan," The blue haired guy said.  
  
"For once I have to agree with you James, I think that the twerps have changed their plans. I think we should find them," Jessie said to Butch and Cassidy.  
  
"I don't think so. The only twerp we want is the ninja twerp. She has that pokémon with the message the boss wants intercepted. And she has to come this way," Cassidy said to the white dress rockets.  
  
"But she might know a different way to the gym other then this one path," Butch said. "So let's split up." As he said those words, the ground started to shake. From the right side of the rockets and from the wood in front of Misty, Janine and Brock a huge rolling gray wheel flew out of the woods and landed on the ground with a thud. It un-curled and revealed a mechanical donphan.  
  
"All right youse guys, I'll wait here. Jess and Jim can go up in the balloon, and you two can ambush'em at the gym, if they get that far," said a voice from the mech.  
  
"So that's where Meowth went. I wondered about that," Brock whispered.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal, we split up as well. Misty, can you take out those two and their balloon?" Janine asked them.  
  
"I sure can," the girl whispered in response.  
  
"And Brock can you take out the mech?" she asked the rock trainer.  
  
"I'll try," he asked.  
  
"Ok, then I'll head to the gym. Thanks for the help you two. You just met me and didn't have to," Janine said quietly.  
  
"Anytime. We all have to work together to fight the rockets," Brock whispered back. The three gym leaders went there separate ways.  
  
A short time later, Jessie and James found themselves high over the woods surrounding Fuchsia City. They two rockets searched the forest with binoculars looking for any sign of their target. After awhile James spotted something coming from the ground towards their balloon.  
  
"Jessie, something's coming!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Where," His partner said training her glasses on where he was pointing. Just as she did a purple blur span through the balloon popping it and sending them both falling earthward.  
  
(Yes, there goes the air support, now I better make sure that they are out for the count.) Misty thought as she ran to meet her Starmie.  
  
Meowth was bored. Here had a huge destruction machine and there was no one that he could use it on. When he didn't want any to see any twerps he couldn't get rid of them. But when you wanted them they where nowhere to be found. Suddenly he heard whistling coming closer. (Finally, it's time for some trouble,) the scratch cat pokémon thought. He saw the squinty-eyed twerp walking up the path alone.  
  
"Hold it right there! Where are the rest of you friends? Tell me or flattened into a pancake!" He threatened the twerp.  
  
Brock stopped whistling and asked, "What no motto?"  
  
"Since yoze was late, I was going to forgo it. But if you insist," Meowth said hitting a button on the counsel in front of him. Ominous music started to play as a Jessie and James recorded voices started to say their motto.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," Jessie's voice said.  
  
"And make it double," James's voice stated.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Her voice continued.  
  
"To unite all people within are nation," He said next.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," She said.  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Jessie!" Her voice announced.  
  
"James!" He introduced himself.  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" She screamed.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" He shouted.  
  
"Meowth! That's right! Now are you ready to talk," he said the music cutting off as the mech loomed over Brock.  
  
"Nope, because you going on a trip," the rock trainer calmly said. The ground shook as his onix burst from the ground and sent the mech flying over the tree line. It crashed sending up a giant dust cloud. Brock smirked, but frowned when the metal pokémon came back in a giant rollout attack smacked into Onix. (This is going to be as hard as I though,) Brock thought.  
  
Janine darted through the trees. She jumped over roots, ducked branches and basically traveled like the forest wasn't there. She stopped and looked up at the gym/ninja fortress that stood on the hill over looking the forest. (They are around here somewhere.) she thought as she scanned the area around her. Suddenly she noticed movement to her left. She jumped out of the way of the SUV that exploded from the woods. The young stumbled/ran up to the gym, but the vehicle cut her off.  
  
"Battle time, Venonat," she hissed as she called on her bug/poison type.  
  
Starmie avoided the acid from Arbok and cut through the smog from Weezing. "Starmie Psychic!" Misty said. The mysterious pokémon complied by sending a rainbow wave of psychic energy blasting Arbok into Jessie and knocking them both into a tree.  
  
"Weezing Sludge," James ordered his poison gas pokémon.  
  
"Minimize," Misty said. Weezing fired poisonous gunk at the purple eight-pointed star, but it dodged by shrinking down and the sludge passed harmlessly under it. "Swift!"  
  
Onix dove under ground to avoid the spinning tusks of mechanical donphan.  
  
"You won't escape!" Meowth yelled as the front and back legs started to pound the ground like pistons, creating an earthquake. When his rock/ground type failed to emerge after several minutes, Brock recalled him. "Who's next," Meowth said.  
  
"You," Brock said shrugging. "Geodude, explosion!"  
  
"What!" Meowth said now noticing the boulder like pokémon holding on to the underside of the Mech. It started to glow as Brock took cover. Then he and the Mech exploded in a huge blast that sent Meowth soaring away.  
  
"Looks like I'm blasting off alone!" He screamed as he vanished.  
  
"Down to two," Brock said as he recalled his fainted Geodude. (Better find the others.)  
  
Janine watched her Golbat dodged each one Cassidy's Raticate's tackles and quick attacks. "Golbat, Confuse Ray!" She commanded.  
  
"Not this time, Focus energy!" Cassidy ordered. The bat fired a blast of black ghostly energy at the rat, but he dodged then attacked with lightning speed. Coved in a now red light he attacked him with an unbidden Super Fang. Janine was nervous. Butch's primeape knocked out her venonat, but Golbat had taken out her and now was fighting off Raticate.  
  
Unluckily, Raticate's last attack tore the membrane of Golbat's left wing. The poison/flying type crashed to the ground. Janine recalled her downed pokémon and released another.  
  
"Return, Night Flyer my friend. Kamikaze assault, Koffing!" She said as her pokémon was released. The poisonous purple pokémon floated for a moment as he searched for his target. He then flew straight at Raticate.  
  
"Counter that tackle with a quick attack," Cassidy ordered. The brown rat dashed and jumped and collided in mid air with the incoming pokémon. Koffing blew up the minute he came in contact with him however. "Raticate!" Cassidy yelled. "You'll pay for that!" she spat at Janine who just smirked.  
  
The bubble beam blasted Weezing into dreamland. Misty recalled her now exhausted pokémon.  
  
"Ha! I've got you," Misty said throwing out her pokéball containing her staryu.  
  
"Not quite," James said pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "Go Victreebel! Razor Leaf!" He commanded with a smirk. The giant pitcher plant complied by throwing a volley of spinning razor sharp leaves. Staryu dodged most of them and countered with a Swift attack. The yellow stars blasted the rest of the grass projectiles out of the sky. But, it couldn't avoid the follow up vine whip. It wrapped around the star-shaped pokémon and slammed it into the ground. While it was being held, Victreebel hit it with another Razor leaf that connected. Misty recalled her pokémon. Before she could call out another, the poison/grass type tied her up using its vines.  
  
"Not so cocky now twerp," Jessie said getting up and recovering from the hit earlier. She had recalled her dazed pokémon.  
  
Suddenly a burst of fire lanced on to the battlefield, toasting the vine that had bound the water trainer. "Flare!" said as a pokémon stepped from the side of the battleground.  
  
"A wild Flareon?" James asked in confusion. The fire pokémon used his confusion to torch his Victreebel with a fire blast. It then used fire spin to create a huge tornado of flame to send team rocket flying. The red and white eeveevolution turned and glanced at Misty, then ran off in the direction of the gym.  
  
"Hey wait," Misty said as she chased after it.  
  
"You may think you have won, but we've gotten a new pokémon!" Cassidy said. "Butch get out here now!" Her partner climbed out of SUV that he was sitting in watching Cassidy, Janine and their pokémon fight. He pulled out a pokéball and tossed it in front of Janine. It burst open, revealing a Drowzee.  
  
"He looks strong. But I have the answer to that! Shadows come out!" Janine said releasing her gastly. The ghost/poison type and the psychic type stared each other down. "Hypnosis!" Cassidy and Janine ordered at the same time. The waves of hypnotic energy collided mid way sending them in every direction. Janine dropped to the ground, but Butch and Cassidy both were put to sleep. When Janine stood up she found one confused psychic type, a laughing ghost type, and two sleeping rockets.  
  
"Your trainer's asleep, so I win by default," She said to Drowzee.  
  
*This isn't over! * The psychic intoned as he teleported them away. [I will finish this battle later,] he sent to her and her pokémon's minds.  
  
Janine and Brock watched as an out of breath Misty walked up to them. They were waiting at the door of the gym.  
  
"What happened to you? We were getting worried," Janine asked.  
  
"We were going to go looking for you," Brock said.  
  
"I got a tad lost, but I'm ok," Misty said embarrassedly. (I wanted to thank that flareon but it just vanished.)  
  
"All right. But I really want to get this message delivered," Janine said looking at the setting sun. The three trainers went inside. A short time amount of time pasted, and the three could be found standing in the center of the gym with Janine being hugged by her father, Koga, the master of poison pokémon and the Fuchsia City gym leader.  
  
He was a middle-aged man wearing a black ninja uniform with a red scarf. He black arm guards with yellow trim and had spiky black hair and black eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you again my daughter. How did your mission go?" He asked Janine as she, Brock, and Misty sat down.  
  
"Just fine father. I have the message and it is intact. Would you like to see it right now?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely," He answered. Janine nodded then pulled a pokéball out. Tossing it lightly it opened to reveal, a small green spider like pokémon. It had six yellow legs with blue markings and black markings on the back of its abdomen in that looked like a smelly face. It had a single white horn on its head and pink mandibles. It had to cute black eyes.  
  
"Spinarak," it said. Koga walked over to the small spider pokémon and reached under its chin. He pulled a small crystal sphere from there. As he walked back to his seat across from the younger trainers the spinarak climbed up his shoulder. Sitting down he held out his hand with the crystal in it, palm facing straight up.  
  
"Play," He said. Light shone from it forming a cone of blue. Inside was the image of a man with spiky brown hair, a blue jacket, and a black shirt. He was also wearing Black slacks with brown boots and a red cape. His brown eyes showed concern.  
  
"Koga my friend, times are clanging," the image said. I have heard reports of increased rocket activity in Viridian, Saffron and Celadon City. I want you to send your best to find the HQ of this notorious origination. I know you have helped me like this in the past, and I feel that you can do it. Also as this little one proves, new pokémon have been discovered in the west. We need new talent, so will you consider coming to Indigo Plateau? There is more I want to discuss, but not in front of any other." The message cut off right there.  
  
"Janine I want you to take care of this one. I must see your aunt," Koga said, placing the spinarak on the ground. It moved over to Misty first, who freaked out and ran to the wall. It paused confused until Janine called it over to her. Koga left them as both Janine and Spinarak looked at Misty questioningly.  
  
"So, I have a problem with bugs," Misty said still standing a good distance from Janine and the bug/poison type.  
  
Suddenly a pokémon appeared in a flash of light. It was a yellow and brown pokémon with a thick yellow tail with a brown strip on it a brown chest plate, three wavy brown strips on its belly, a long yellow mustache and a red star on the forehead of its fox like head. In one three fingered hand it held a spoon.  
  
[Janine, Misty and Brock, Gary and Ash are in trouble. Will you come to help?] Sabrina's Kadabra sent. The three trainers looked at each other, then nodded.  
  
"Let me tell father, then let's be on our way!" Janine exclaimed. Misty and Brock waited while Janine went and found her father. She shortly returned saying that if the needed anymore help to let him know. Handing them each a backpack and their healed pokémon they left in a flash of white light with Kadabra.  
  
The next vision:  
  
Ash and Gary's treatment at the hands of team rocket,  
  
Pikachu and Electra working together inside of Sliph Co,  
  
Team Rocket's anti-psychic,  
  
And the cavalry arrives!  
  
The next vision is a dozy! 


	8. Vision 06: Friendship is a sheild from t...

Disclaimer: I don't own the series pocket monsters or anything that goes with it. I borrowed some ideas from Dragoness and I do own the plot of this story. I also own a N64. The characters Holly, Azure Sky, Meyer, Lansky, and Celia are mine as well.   
  
  
{Unknown POV}  
  
In a shaded glade several figures stood. Out of the woods in front of this group I came. They all stopped talking and focused on me.   
  
"She is North of us. Spread out and find her before she makes the change. Do not attempt to apprehend her yourselves. Call for help, and we will come. That is all," I tell them. They nod and set out. I look to the full moon and think, (It will not be long now. I wonder what you are planning to do now that we are after you?)  
  
Pokémon Oak Styled  
Vision 06: Friendship is a shield from the darkness  
  
Steps echoed throughout the hall as the rockets hurried to repair the psychic dampener. From a closet, a pair of eyes watched from a crack in the door. Eevee turned from the door and came back to the others.   
  
*Gary and Ash must have been caught. There are too many Rockets, and the fact is they should have been back by now, * she said worriedly.   
  
*Well, sitting around here well get us caught as well. Our best bet is to find them first, * Growlithe said.   
  
*True and the best pokémon to find them is Haunter, * Bulbasaur said turned to look at the ghost type who was staring at his reflection in the metal walls.   
  
*Who me? * He asked when everyone else turned to look at him.   
  
*Yes you. We have the plans for this building, and access to every room. We just don't know where to go. You like Ash because you make each other laugh. So will you find him and Gary for us? * Electra pleaded to the purple ghost.  
  
Haunter thought about it for a second, and then frowned. The others faces fell, but then Haunter burst out laughing and said *Of course. You guys are so funny when you panic. * Before anyone could respond, the giggling ghost floated though the wall he had previously looked at.   
  
Ash was pushed in to the plush room complaining loudly about his pokémon and his position. "Let go of me and give me back my pidgeotto!" He yelled at the Team Rocket member who chuckled and just closed the door of the boardroom in his face. Ash grumbled as he looked around the room, his gaze settled on a man sitting in a high backed chair at the head of the board table. He was wearing a black business suit, with a red turtleneck shirt underneath. He had black, slicked back hair and a small red pin shaped like an R pinned to his suit jacket. Next to him sat a persian sat next to him.   
  
"Welcome Ash Ketchum, You can call me Giovanni," The boss of team rocket said. "I have been watching you. So far you have gotten more badges in a shorter time then any new trainer in the last five years. Please sit."   
  
Ash stared at him and the chair he offered. "I don't want to sit down, I want my Pidgeotto and my ... err... rival Gary!" Ash exclaimed. Giovanni raised an eyebrow, than laughed out loud.   
  
"Boy you are in no position to argue or demand anything with me. Sit, otherwise you just might not see you rival and pokémon again," Giovanni said with a sneer. Ash grumbled but did as the older man said. "Now watch carefully," He said pushing a button on the table he was sitting at. A small TV monitor unfolded from the table. It was angled so that both Rocket and Trainer could see, and on it was Gary strapped to a table!  
  
Pikachu and Electra were moving trough the ventilation shafts. Haunter had told the two electric mice that Gary was being held on the Seventh floor and Ash was on the Eleventh. Pidgeotto and Sandshrew were on the Tenth floor. The two mice had deiced to free the pokémon first. Then they were going to free Gary next and Ash last since he had the most security near him. Bulbasaur lowered them to the seventh, and then they used the map to find where the pokémon storage room was.   
  
*It this it? * Pikachu asked Electra as crouched in front of a vent.   
  
She glanced at a crude copy of the map and said, *Yep, knock it in if the room is clear. * Pikachu nodded, then looked in. Nothing was in there but rows and rows of pokéballs. Pikachu used a weak thunder shock to blast the vent covering to destroy the hold the vent grating had. It fell to the ground with a clatter. Both pokémon made the leap to the ground.   
  
*It looks like we have to split up, * Electra said peering at the pokéball racks in worry.   
  
Pikachu shook his head and said, *we need to stick together. If we spilt up we will be vulnerable. We do share the same type. Besides, we can check each rack from top to bottom faster that way. *  
  
*All right if you insist, * she answered, *but I still think splitting up may have been better. * She said as she began to search.  
  
Growlithe, Magikarp, Charmander, and Squirtle all were headed for the interrogation room. They were following a copy of the map similar to the one the pikachu had. Charmander was in the lead because he was the only one who could hold it, followed by Growlithe, and Squirtle was last carrying Magikarp.   
  
*It's right up a head, * Charmander said to others in a whisper. They all gathered around a vent to see in the room. It was a large rectangle room. The only things in it where a table with straps, a counsel like device, and an electric generator. Gray was strapped to the table his shirt was off and in the corner. There were electric leads attached from the generator to different parts of his body. A rocket was at the counsel waiting for something. Gary was glaring at the Rocket. Suddenly a camera lowered from the ceiling.   
  
The Rocket smirked at Gary and said, "Now smile for the camera."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything," Gary said to him.   
  
"I know," he said before turning a dial sending an electric current through Gary. At first the young trainer just gritted his teeth. After all he did train a pikachu. But as the intensity went up he finally started to scream.   
  
"Stop that!" Ash screamed at Giovanni as he witnessed his former friends torment.   
  
"I can't, but you can. All you have to do is join Team Rocket. Then he'll be fine." The gangster said.   
  
"I can't," Ash said turning away.   
  
"Of course you can," Giovanni stated. "You just choose not to. Still I hope your friend can forgive you. If he is still alive..."   
  
"You wouldn't..." Ash stammered.   
  
"Of course I wouldn't. I can't because I'm here with you. I can't be in two places at once. So your friend's pain is on you and you alone," He said looking down to go over some papers on his desk. Ash looked at him, then the monitor in horror.   
  
Gary in the meantime had stop screaming. The Rocket had turned off the current to give him a rest. He was ordered not to kill the boy after all, at least not out right. Growlithe and Magikarp were horrified about was being done to the trainer and friend, and Charmander and Squirtle were frozen in shock.   
  
"That's enough rest for now, on with the fun!" the rocket said. As he activated the machine again Growlithe and Magikarp had to be restrained from busting in there and torching and tackling him into oblivion.   
  
*Remember the plan! We can't go attack until Haunter gives us the OK, * Squirtle said holding Magikarp back. Charmander was blocking Growlithe's way.   
  
*You are only saying that because it isn't your Trainer that is in danger, * Magikarp said trying her hardest to get to Gary.   
  
*That's not true and you know it, * Charmander said. *It's the fact that we don't know where that camera is sending to and who is watching. If we go early the others could get caught and we would be in even more trouble. *   
  
At said location, Ash was agonizing over his choose. His conscience was saying that he should give in and join Team Rocket, but his pride said he shouldn't. After all Gary wasn't his friend right? (NO!) He thought. Gary may have not been his friend, but noone should have to suffer like that.   
  
"All right I'll do it!" He shouted. "I'll join Team Rocket." The second he said that, Gary stopped being electrocuted.   
  
"Excellent," Giovanni said. "Such loyalty is what we need in Team Rocket,"  
  
"Elsewhere in the building, Eevee and Haunter searched for the second psychic dampener. Apparently, there was a second device on the fourth floor, and the two of them where going to destroy it.   
  
*Haunter which way, * Eevee asked.   
  
*This way, * the ghost pointed to the left. Eevee left the vent and headed to down the hall. Running up to a locked door.   
  
She looked at him and asked, *so? *   
  
*So what? * He responded looking back at her.  
  
*Open the door! * She growled.  
  
*Oh! * Haunter said. He moved to phase through the door, but he froze when the door slid open revealing Holly!  
  
"Hi you two, there's no need for you to be here. I sabotaged the machine in there. You two better find Ash; because in about an hour all heck will break loose," Holly said running between the two of them and down the hall. The two pokémon looked in the room and found about twenty-five rockets and various pokémon lying on the ground in a range of positions, all of them unconscious. What was left of the Psychic Dampener sat silently around the room, dead. (Whoa...) was all the two shocked pokémon had running though their minds.   
  
Gary was dragged through the halls of the ninth floor of Sliph Co barely aware. He was tossed carelessly in a break room and the Rocket locked the door and turned around snickering. But he stopped when he saw Growlithe and Charmander who immediately torched him with a duel flamethrower attack. Magikarp and Squirtle tackled the charred man knocking him out. Now the only the locked door stood between them and Gary.   
  
At first they tried fire attacks, but they weren't strong enough. All of the doors in the building were fireproof safety doors. Squirtle tried his water gun with Charmander and Growlithe both tried their flamethrower again. After a few moments and a lot of steam later, the door was still standing. The next tried knocking it down with scratches, tackling, and taking downs, but it repelled their best efforts.   
  
*Now what? * Charmander said.   
  
Electra looked around at each pokéball. She stopped sniffing each one when she heard Pikachu called out. Looking up she found him on the top shelf holding two pokéballs, one with a small Ying-yang symbol on the top of the red part of it.   
  
*I found them! Electra uses the card key to turn off the security! * He called down to her.   
  
*Right! * She exclaimed after taken the key card out of her mouth. Scampering down the row, she stopped right at the end. A small card reader was attached there. After a no small bit of climbing and moving around she managed to swipe the card in the reader.   
  
*Take 'em Pikachu! * She called. He nodded then pulled both balls from their holders. The tow electric types took them and headed for the nearest exit. Suddenly a message popped into their heads.   
  
[Hey you two, the second system is gone. We're headed for the others. Meet us at the cell,] Haunter sent.   
  
(Ok!) Electra thought back. The two raced off.   
  
Meanwhile Gary was lost in memory, the pain of his body was being echoed in his mind. It was trying to forget were he was now.  
  
(I'm alone. I'm always alone. Yes, this is better then letting others in. This is better then letting myself be hurt. I remember when May, the only one who cared, the only one who paid attention to me, she turned on me too, didn't she?)  
  
Gary watched as May met Ash in the front lawn. He watched as the exchanged greetings. They ran off, but Ash looked back, directly at the window that Gary was behind. It was like he could see the young boy behind the window. Gary watched as he turned and left. (Ash...)  
  
(She was just like Mom and Dad. So busy working that we never saw them. I don't even remember what they look like. They're always on some assignment for Sliph Co, or something...)  
  
Gary blew out the candles on his seventh birthday. He wished for the same thing he did every year. (Please come home. I think I miss you...) the boy thought as he looked longingly at the door. Ignoring his sister, his grandfather, his friend, and his friend's mom. (Please...)  
  
(Even Grandpa forgot about me. All he cared about was his work. All he talked about was how Ash did this or that. I wonder why he trusted me even to go on this journey?)  
  
Gary was in Cerulean City. He had just beaten the Gym leader and was excitingly calling his grandfather. As soon as the sleepy professor picked up, Gary confidently started to extol his victory, but stopped when the professor seemed to almost be falling asleep.   
  
"Gramps? Are you there?" Gary asked.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Ash sent me a injured pokémon and I had to stay up all night to help him. I sure winning your first badge was quite the achievement. Well done. But you're behind the others so you really should try to catch up. Anyway I have to go, so I'll talk to you later," He said hanging up.   
  
"Bye Gramps, I love you too..." Gary said to the black video screen.   
  
(I wonder if my pokémon will even come for me. How do I follow my heart if I can't even find it?) He was startled out of his reflections when Magi, who had evolved into a gyarados, ripped the door off its hinges.   
  
*Did some one call the Calvary? * Growlithe asked as he charged in.   
  
Ash watched as the rocket leader pushed a button on his desk, activating an intercom. "Billie come to my office now," Giovanni said. Seeing Ash's questioning gaze he said, "All rockets need a partner." They both waited for a few moments then a girl came in to the room. She was about Misty's height and she had long, dark brown-black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were an interesting shade of gray. She was wearing the black variation of the Team Rocket uniform.   
  
"Billie this will be your partner," Giovanni said to her.   
  
"As you command," She said. She and Ash looked curiously at each other. But before anymore words could be said. A Rocket came running into the room followed by one of the Rockets assigned to watch the bottom floors.   
  
"Boss! There are some trainers storming the place. They're wiping us out with their pokémon," He said gasping for air.   
  
(It must be Misty, Brock, Janine and Sabrina. I wonder what took them so long?) Ash thought. "Umm... shouldn't we go help?" He asked Giovanni.   
  
"No. I want you to go with Billie and get some equipment. I will handle this small problem," The boss ordered as he and his Persian left.   
  
"Come on," Billie said as she dragged Ash out of the room by his arm. She set a quick pace out of the room and to the elevator.   
"Wait I don't want to go anywhere," Ash shouted pulling away from the girl.   
  
"What you want doesn't matter. It's only the bosses way that does," Billie said tugging him back on course. "Things will be a lot easier if you remember that."   
  
Elsewhere Gary was searching though his backpack. He had recalled both his gyarados and his fearow. He pulled out what he was looking for. A firestone.   
  
"Growlithe, Acry, I know you learned a lot, in fact all of your moves. I got this and I was wondering..." Gary asked.   
  
*Say no more. I was waiting for this, and I'm ready, * Growlithe said.   
  
Gary nodded, then placed the stone to his forehead. White light engulfed the fire canine and he grew and changed shape. The growlithe became bigger. Still covered in orange fur with black stripes, now he had white fur tuffs growing from his legs. He had a large white mane and a cream under belly with the same white tail only bigger and longer. Growlithe evolved into an Arcanine.   
  
Gary recalled everyone except Pikachu, Eevee, Arcanine, Electra, and Pidgeotto. "Let's go," He said, leaning on Arcanine to walk out of the room. As they when through the halls of the ninth floor, the heard a voice behind another looked door. Gary nodded to the others, then opened the door the Eevee, Pikachu, Electra, and Pidgeotto rushed in to subdue anyone inside, but stopped when they saw who was inside.   
  
Janine watched as Venonat took out another grimer with a psybeam. "Hey Brock, there are no end to these guys," She said to the rock trainer. He nodded as his vulpix fainted another rocket pokémon.   
  
"I know. But still we can't give up. We have to find Ash and Gary," He said.   
  
Meanwhile both Misty and Sabrina had skipped up to a couple of floors and were on the eighth floor. They had just secured that floor when the bumped into Gary and the pokémon.   
  
"Are you Ok? Where's Ash?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"I'm looking for Hat boy as well. Sammy could you help me with something?" Gary asked her.   
  
"I'll try to help. What do you want me to do?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"Teleport them out," the boy said pointing over his shoulder. Both girls looked over to see a group of people walking up behind him. These were the employees who did not join the rockets when they took over Sliph Co. The President was there as well.   
  
"No problem," the master psychic said.   
  
Ash was totally frustrated. Billie finally convinced him to put on a Team Rocket uniform. (I feel so silly in this get-up,) Ash thought. (Still this is only temporary.)  
  
"Now that you have a uniform and a pokémon we need to talk to the boss for a assignment," Billie said.   
  
"No need to look for me then. You two come with me," Giovanni said, Persian following him in. Ash was going to protest, but Giovanni said something that made him come quietly. "And hurry up if you want to see them again." The rockets left for Giovanni's helicopter on the roof.   
  
A short time later Gary, Misty, Brock, Janine and Sabrina stood in the boardroom with Haunter leading them.   
  
*He was just here, but not anymore, * the ghost said. *This is where the strongest psychic impression of him is. I think they may have taken him to another place. *   
  
Gary staggered over to a chair a fell on to it. Eevee nuzzled his leg in concern.   
  
(Ash, I'll find you,) He thought. (I'll find you.)   
  
The next Vision:  
  
Ash is stuck with the rockets,   
Gary heads to Pewter with Janine,   
Someone evolves and someone is born,  
And he meets Holly again.   
  
And the vision fades to a new concept as new things are realized. 


	9. Vision 07: the small light in the heart

Disclaimer: I'll say it once more; I only own my own original characters and the overall plot.  
  
  
  
{Eevee's POV}  
  
I jumped and romped in the moonlight. It was a beautiful and lovely night, and I was full of energy. I stopped and listened to the sounds of the night entranced.  
  
(I want to be a part of this world.) I slowly make my way back to my friend, who was practicing what Janine had taught him. His moves were a lot more fluent and graceful as he went though an elaborate dance of kicks, punches, jumps and turns.  
  
(I think we are going to be ready. Soon I will be…)  
  
  
  
Pokémon Oak styled  
  
Vision 07: The small light in the heart  
  
Gary entered Pewter City after two weeks of traveling. He had two things to do in this city. One was to find if someone knew where Ash was. The others had split up to find leads as well. The second was to challenge the gym leader again. The boy walked in the city limits, his trusted friend Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
"Where was the gym again?" He asked his friend.  
  
*I think it was in the northwest area of the city, * He answered. *Why? *  
  
"Well, I'm going to question both the gym leader and the local Nurse Joy. They may have spotted some one who fits Ash's description," Gary said. "Plus we can challenge the guy to a rematch."  
  
*Let's go! * Pikachu exclaimed. With that the two reached the gym in no time at all. Opening the door he walked to the center of the gym. And just like before a voice shouted down from the rafters.  
  
"Hello again. I didn't expect you to come back for a rematch," Flint said as the same stone slabs rushed together. Gary executed a quick back flip into his square, with Pikachu in perfect synchronization.  
  
"Not bad," he said dropping into his square. "Three on three go Graveler!" He said calling out his rock/ground type.  
  
"Aright, Eve you know what to do," Gary said calling out his Eevee.  
  
"Graveler earthquake!" Flint ordered. Eevee nimbly jumped out of the way and countered with a toxic attack.  
  
*I will not lose to you again! * Graveler shouted trying to tackle her, but she dodged him again. She used Double Team then used Reflect after an order from Gary.  
  
*We'll see, * She stated. Graveler tried several attacks, all of them missed. Frustrated, Flint ordered explosion. The whole area filled with smoke and fire, and when it cleared Eve was fine and Graveler was out.  
  
Flint recalled Graveler and sent his Rhyhorn again. Gary did the same for his Eevee and called out his Fearow. Rhyhorn used Fury attack, but Fearow dodged by flying out of the way. She quickly created a whirlwind and blew the Charging Rock/Ground type back. He responded by using rock throw, spiting out boulders. But Fearow dodged each one.  
  
"Now Storm Bringer! Sky Attack!" Fearow dived down and blasted Rhyhorn out of bounds in a blaze of flames and power.  
  
(Wow, this kid has and his pokémon have gotten a lot stronger,) Flint thought as Gary congratulated both his Eevee and Fearow. (And he's a lot closer to his pokémon now.) "Alright Kid, Its time. Areodactyl attack!" Flint said sending out his most powerful pokémon.  
  
"Alright Pika, your up!" Gary said sending in his Electric type. Pikachu started it off with a Thunder wave. This slowed Areodactyl down. He responded by using Rock Slide. But that was avoided using Agility. Pikachu surrounded himself with reflect, and quirk attacked when Gary saw an opening. Areodactyl smack him back with a wing attack. But this made it imposable for him to dodge the thunderbolt counter attack.  
  
"Finish this with Hyper Beam," Flint ordered noticing that his pokémon was about to fall.  
  
"Pikachu Now!' Gary Screamed. Areodactyl charged his attack, but Pikachu unexpectedly rushed him before the Hyper Beam was ready. He struck with a devastating Thunder attack from above the stone bird that was charging from low to the ground. He landed behind him and watched as he blasted the roof so it fell on top of him. Areodactyl broke out, staggered up the collapsed in defeat.  
  
"Nice win kid," Flint said recalling his last pokémon. He stopped in front of a kneeling Gary who looked up from petting Pikachu.  
  
"It really was my friends who did most of the work," He said quietly. "But a win is a win," He said smirking accepting the boulder badge from the gym leader. A short time later found him sitting on the steps of the pokémon gym talking to Flint.  
  
"Have you seen a kid in red and white cap, a red and white jacket, with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans?" He asked. "He also has brown eyes, spiky black hair, and he is only a bit shorter then me."  
  
"I can't say that I have. But I will keep and I out for him," Flint said.  
  
"Alright," Gary said. (Ash where are you? I can't be your rival if your not here,) he thought. Gary thanked the man and headed for the pokémon center with Pikachu riding on his shoulder and Eevee walking next to him. As he stepped though the door of the center the egg that he was carrying since Grandfather Canyon started to shake in his backpack. Cracks appeared on the surface, spreading across it. Gary gingerly took it out and placed it to the side away from the door and the center of the waiting area. The trainer and his pokémon watched in awe, as the top of the egg broke apart.  
  
Elsewhere Azure Sky, called Sky by her friends, watched the noonday sun shine over Pallet town harbor. She was waiting for someone. But lucky for her she didn't have to wait long. The person she was waiting for arrived.  
  
*Hello Nekiro, * She said looking at her fellow mew. *You probably want to know why I called you here, right? *  
  
*Does it have to do with the rumors of a new mew coming into being? * He asked looking at the view.  
  
*Bingo. I have something to ask you about concerning that subject. Hear me out Ok? * She said smiling cheerfully.  
  
*Why do I have a feel like I'm going to regret this, * He said sighing. *Ok tell me about it. *  
  
*I new I could count on you, * She said giggling. *Here goes… *  
  
Inside the remains of the egg was a pokémon that some what resembled a small girl with blond hair. She had blue eyes with purple skin except on her upper torso and feet, which was a cream color. She had no fingers our toes, and no nose. She full pink lips.  
  
"Smoochum!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Ok… um… hi," Gary said. She looked at him curiously then stumbled into his hands. He picked her up and she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
*Daddy, * She murmured snuggling up to him. Eevee and Pikachu giggled at Gary's embarrassment.  
  
*That is so cute, * Eevee said with a smile.  
  
*But I think you should get her cleaned up, * Pikachu said noticing her shivering a bit.  
  
"Oh all right. But first let's see what she is," Gary said walked toward Nurse Joy with his new pokémon. After a quick scan it was determined that she was she was an ice/psychic type. So Gary was giving her a lukewarm bath. The little pokémon giggled and splashed as he did. (You know this isn't bad. I'm going to have to have to take even more care of this one,) Gary though as the baby pokémon looked at him cutely.  
  
Feeding her took a bit longer. It turns out she would only drink milk much like a human baby, so Gary was watching the sun set from a balcony of the pokémon center while feeding her. Eevee walked to his side as he stopped and burp her. He felt her fall asleep in his arms.  
  
Looking at a smiling Gary, Eevee said, *you've changed. You're not as guarded as you used to be. *  
  
"I supposed so. I trust you guys and I trust myself. Anyway I thought of a name for her, Lansky," Gary said quietly.  
  
*Lansky, what a beautiful name. I like it, * Eevee said. She looked at the rising moon. *You know, I haven't been this happy for a long time. Everything is working out, and I believe that we are going to find Ash soon. And when we do…well we'll get to that when it happens. * The companions looked at the moon for a while. *Listen… * She said as white light engulfed her.  
  
When faded she was larger. Her ruff vanished and she was now totally black except for the gold rings, one on each of legs, one around her tail, two around her ears and one on her forehead. Her eyes were now red with black pupils and her tail was a lot more streamlined. She had evolved into an umbreon.  
  
*…Don't give up hope, * she said as she walked back inside. *And be happy, that will be your strength. * Gary looked after his evolved eevee her last words echoing in his head. He looked back at the moon. (Can I be truly happy?)  
  
Morning came and it found Gary on the road to Viridian City. He was holding Lansky, Pikachu was righting on his shoulder, and Umbreon walked next to him still getting used to her new form. Gary was looked up from watching her walk when someone dropped down from the tree they where in and landed in front of him.  
  
"Hello. Long time no see. I see you have changed. Good you'll need your new strengths to help Ash," Holly said. She looked chipper despite the fact she had several bruises and scratches, a few rips in her clothes and tangled hair.  
  
*What happened to you? * Umbreon asked looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Never mind that. Ash is in trouble. He is in the woods south west of here. He just ran away from Team Rocket and doesn't know of the storm that is coming. He'll be in trouble unless you help out. Peace!" She said as she turned and dashed into some bushes.  
  
Gary was going to follow but was stopped by Umbreon who said, *don't go. I didn't notice before, but there's something about her that doesn't seem right. *  
  
"So I shouldn't believe her?" Gary asked.  
  
"Smooch?" Lansky asked mimicking Gary.  
  
*No, I fell she was telling the truth, it's the fact that I don't think we should follow her, * Umbreon said shaking her head.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Gary exclaimed. And with that they went toward destiny.  
  
Holly watched them go thinking, (I've done all I can. I just have to talk to them one more time, and then it's all up to them.)  
  
Next vision:  
  
Gary stops Ash from doing something he will regret.  
  
Holly explains a lot of things,  
  
Ash gets his pokémon back,  
  
The next vision is one of truth. 


	10. Vision 08: Supporting Me

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own pokémon?  
  
The boy and his pokémon ran though the trees of the forest at full speed. They jumped over logs and roots, dodged around rocks and trees, and ducked branches. They headed to their goal with no hesitation, trying to beat the storm that was coming.  
  
Pokémon Oak styled Vision 08: Supporting Me  
  
Ash stood looking at the tree that shared his name. (Well this is a good as place as any. I should be safe here,) Ash thought. He stared a moment longer, then began to rummage in his pack to find the tent he had inside it. He struggled for a moment to plant the tent in the ground. As he was trying to get the second peg in, a hand reached out a held the canvas steady in the rising wind.  
  
"Hi, Ash," Gary cheerfully greeted. Umbreon and Pikachu held the third peg down as Ash stared at Gary forgetting the peg he had half way into the ground. Smoochum was sitting on Ash's bag. "Don't just stand there! There's a storm coming and this thing has to be standing," Gary said. Ash nodded and with the other boy's help and the help of the pokémon they managed to get the tent set up and secured. And they did it just in time too, as soon as Ash, Smoochum, Gary, Pikachu and Umbreon ducked inside the storm hit the clearing full force. The wind and rain tore at the tent and the occupants feared for their safety, but it held the weather at bay. Ash, now that he was secure, asked Gary the questions he had when he first say him.  
  
"How did you escape? Did the others save you?" He asked him.  
  
Gary wordlessly turned and rummaged thought the backpack he had. He pulled out a poké belt with six pokéballs on it. "Here's your pokémon, and as to how I escaped, our pokémon spring me and I met the others. We came for you but there were so many guards by the time we reached the top floor you were gone. What happened to you?" Gary questioned.  
  
Ash checked to make sure all his pokémon where there, his hands pausing for a moment on Pidgeotto's pokéball. "I was some where I never want to go again, and they tried to make me do awful things. I really don't want to talk about it," Ash said his eyes pleading with Gary to drop the subject.  
  
"What every you say Ash," Gary said to Ash as the other boy released his pikachu and pidgeotto. The all of them sat in companionable silence. Suddenly something hit the flap of the tent.  
  
*What was that? * Electra asked. Her question was answered as Holly poked her wet head in the tent. He green eyes now where lit up by the electric lantern in the middle of the tent.  
  
"Hello! Do mind if I take shelter from the storm?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I guess…" Gary said looking at Ash and the pokémon.  
  
"Sure," Ash said looking at her curiously.  
  
*Why not? * Electra said walking over to Pikachu.  
  
*I see no reason not to, * Umbreon sated.  
  
*Nether do I, * Pidgeotto said.  
  
*Hi, * Smoochum shouted.  
  
*I'm ok with that, * Pikachu said nervously looking at Electra who was slowly getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"Great!" Said the soggy girl as she ducked into the tent. She stayed near the flap so she would not tract water in. "I have something that I have to tell you both!" she said suddenly becoming very edgy. "This is the best time to tell you this because no one will interrupt us."  
  
Umbreon looked very closely at her, then exclaimed, *Wait I was right. You aren't what you appear to be are you? *  
  
"I figured you would be the first to discover that once you evolved. But now let me show the rest of you…" She said. Her body became transparent and seemed to implode on itself with a flash of green-red light. What was hovering in place of Holly was a pokémon. Her rounded feet, legs and lower body up to her chest were colored red. Her arms, chest and face were a light pink and she three fingers on each hand. She had black rings around her green eyes. The tips of her two pink antennas were red as well as the back of onion shaped head. She had two shimming fairy wings and was hovering with a smile smirk. "Let me truly introduce myself. I am the strongest of the time crossers, the sinning celebi, Holly. And I need to tell you why I have meddling in your lives."  
  
"Wait, if you're a pokémon, how did you pass yourself off as human?" Gary asked confused.  
  
[I sent a mental projection into others minds. And I used telekinesis to manipulate objects with my so-called hands. So I was never human to begin with,] she sent into there minds. [Now let me show you something…] The world suddenly vanished and the four pokémon and two humans found themselves falling to the ground a hundred feet below them.  
  
Pidgeotto tried to grab Electra but he couldn't fly or slow down his plummet in any way. *I can't stop! * The bird pokémon said panicked. Smoochum attempted to grab on to Gary with similar results.  
  
[Don't panic. What you are about to see and hear is just one of many futures. Unfortunately most of them aren't much better then this and a great deal of the rest are worse. No one hear can see, touch or hear you. So don't worry. ] Holly sent.  
  
The people mindless built new dwellings, their pokémon just as mindlessly supporting them. The all had but one will and one mind, that of the master. And that master stood on the top of a dark tower. A cloak concealed his form. He looked down on the minds that were linked to him.  
  
*What does this have to do with us? * Pikachu asked.  
  
[Wait and see,] Holly sent. Some how they knew the figure that smiled a bitter smile. He turned to walk in to the top tower of the room and the others followed him in through a wall. They watched the figure walked to throne and sat brooding. He looked up only when a black pokémon with gold rings walked in.  
  
*Wait is that me? * Umbreon asked looking closely at the new comer. *It is! *  
  
*Gary, the last free minds have been captured. The soon will be assimilated. By tomorrow all of them will part of your mind. Only you and I will have some measure of free thought, * Future Umbreon said.  
  
"I know. But I am happy that you came to tell me that. That means I have no more need for this shape," Said the robed figure. Grey light diffused from under the cloak. As it fell of the shape, the others view changed to the outside again.  
  
[In this reality, and in the ones you isn't killed, Gary you rule the world. The pain of loss and loneliness convinces you that everyone will be happier if there are no walls to separate their minds from others. Those who cannot be assimilated are killed. Umbreon is spared this fate only because her dark type and her closeness to you. But this always proves to be a mistake as the huge amount of psychic energy that soaks the atmosphere causes the mother of all storms. Ninety-nine to ninety percent of all life is wiped out. And if you are killed when you are the chosen, the lack of your stabilizing force causes the storm to form anyway, and without you help all life is wiped out,] Holly sends as scenes of death and destruction pass by there eyes.  
  
Gary can't say anything as he stared in shock. "How does he get such power?" Ash asked horrified by the destruction.  
  
[The pure one has the power to defeat the power of the dark, and quiet evil. One who has hope, love, faith, friendship, kindness, and compassion can stop the storm; but Gary is not the only one who could do such. Ash you too can be the chosen one,] Holly sent as the scenes stopped and changed showing Ash and his friends. [You too gave in to your inner darkness. Your empathy and compassion left you open to the pain and evil that exists in this world. Losing you kindness and memories of love, you give in to despair. You remove everyone's free will and emotions, leaving all pokémon and humans mindless slaves. In your zeal to remove all pain and sadness, you also remove all pleasure and happiness in life. And like Gary you killed all that stood in your way. But unlike Gary, who seals off all emotion, you let yours drive you to greater acts of evil culminating with killing Misty, always in some painful and underhanded matter. Anyway ninety percent of all futures end with the storms that rip across the planet ripping the surface to pieces, either caused by both of your actions or lack of them. There was a ten percent chance that one of you would beat your inner demons by yourself and lessen the storm, but every single time you died. The mental and physical strain was too much for you. There was only a less then one percent chance that you both survived and storm was stopped. But it was so unlikely chance that it would likely never happen naturally,] Holly sent.  
  
The others saw Holly as she flew though the upper stories of a flooded building. They noticed that it was the Sliph Co. building that was half submerged and partially toppled over. The halls were filled with death, both human and pokémon. Disgusted the time traveling fairy pokémon flew out and landed on the roof of the building and looked at the sunset over the huge inland sea with a thoughtful expression.  
  
[I felt that the prophecy of the Dark Mew could be stopped. If the pure one remained pure, probably with some help, then this dismal future would never happen. But for our kind it is forbidden to change anything in the time stream. If I did anything, I would be severely punished. But there was a loop whole. I could ask you to change your own future. I contacted Ash in a dream, and he agreed to allow me to suspend his duties as chosen. I now had the free rein to come to this time and change the future. I did a few minor adjustments to both your journeys, but left all of the decisions up to you. I never forced either one of you to do anything, and just trusted that you would make the right choices. And now comes the last choice. Right now your energies our equal. Both of you can become the chosen one, and both of you can become the dark one. So you must choose who will accept destiny and who will leave here a very good trainer. But you must decide before the storm ends, for the others know I am here and will find me soon after it ends,] she sent as the occupants of the tent found themselves in there again.  
  
They sat in silence, each contemplating the visions of the future. Gary spoke first. "Wait, if Ash gave it up, why does he still have the potential?" Gary asked.  
  
"The fact is I couldn't take it completely from him with out your consent as well. In the futures that you are the chosen one, Ash is already dead by some cause or another. I needed you both in the same place at the same time and both of you informed," Holly answered. "Right now you both need a small bump by yours truly to send the process to completion."  
  
"And what if we both refuse?" Ash said still horrified from the visions.  
  
"Then I will take some of the power from each of you. The roads you both took didn't give you the experience to do it, and my drain will stop it from happening. Of course I will have to try to stop the great storm myself, and I promise you that it will mean my death, but no one should have to risk the pain that you too could experience and or cause. Besides, I knew that was going to happen anyway just by talking to you two," Holly answered.  
  
They were quiet for a minute then Gary spoke. "So someone has to be there," Gary mused out loud. "But you said that what you should us were possibilities? That none of them could happen?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yes, that is true. Just by telling you this none of what you saw may happen. Or I may of just ensured it," Holly said floating to the middle of the tent with her head down.  
  
"Couldn't someone else do it other than us?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, other then you, Gary, another, and myself can wield that amount of psychic energy. And I am already tired from my own long journey through time. The other is no one you would want to trust such a responsibility too. He is very…bitter and in any case would not be able to do the task with a pure heart," Holly said. "And no humans except you two have the potential for that power and the time to reach it."  
  
"Could you give us some time?" Ash asked her. She nodded. Ash and Gary went to a corner of the tent while Holly talked to the other pokémon. The other pokémon quietly attempted to cheered up the normally happy grass/psychic type from her sad mood. Meanwhile Ash and Gary quietly conferred.  
  
"Ash, someone has to do prevent this from happing. If Holly is right, and I don't doubt she is, nether of us may be strong enough. So suggest this, we both do it. That way, we can each counter balance the other," Gary said.  
  
"But what about…" Ash began but Gary interrupted him.  
  
"No buts. I am going to do this thing. I am the great Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, in order to be my rival you had to be equal to me at least. I never make mistakes and choosing you for a rival wasn't one. So I know if I become this so-called dark one you can stop me. And vice versa," Gary said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"I just don't know if I'm strong enough," Ash whispered.  
  
"I heard what you have done. You have helped so many pokémon and people on your journey. You escaped from Team Rocket. You helped me stop them in Sliph Co. Heck, you've been a head of me in this whole journey. So I know that you are strong enough to be my rival and strong enough for this," Gary said. (I'm the one who should worry if I'm strong enough,) Gary thought.  
  
"Gary," Ash said looking at the other boy in surprise. "Ok. If you can do it, so can I. After all were rivals right? At least equal in strength; and if I can make this work, so can you, and vise versa," He whispered slowly getting lower until he shouted, "Let's do it!" He exclaimed his old spirit returning back to him.  
  
The two walked over to Holly who was staring at the two of them in surprise at Ash's out burst. "Do what?" She asked them.  
  
"We both want to become the chosen one," Gary said smirking at Holly.  
  
"But it's the chosen one, the pure one, not two," She said confused.  
  
"And that's the problem. The world is too much for one person to protect alone. So we are going to guard each other from the world," Ash said smiling Electra and Pidgeotto smiled too, feeling that Ash had some how loss a lot of the sadness in his heart.  
  
"Ash, Gary, you two are one of a kind," Holly said laughing. "Alright, I'll do it. Both of you sit down and touch your foreheads together." They both complied, Ash taking off his hat. Holly floated over and placed a paw on each of there heads. A red green aura surrounded her. The storm outside seemed to intensify as rain and lighting flew from the sky. Darkness covered the land as the storm peaked in intensity. Somehow it seemed that the darkness was trying to take what it believed it should have. But the light that was now Holly spread over both Ash and Gary who started to glow blue as the psychic energy race though them. Holly fall back after a few moments, exhausted. Ash and Gary started into each other eyes and each other souls. The psychic link formed with a faint crash of thunder as the storm broke.  
  
Ash and Gary became of aware again they looked around then focused on the sleeping Holly. Ash picked up the sleeping pokémon and tucked her in some blankets.  
  
*Now what will you do? * Pikachu asked Gary.  
  
"Simple, We're going to Viridian City, and confront Giovanni," Gary said.  
  
"And this time where going to fight with everything we've got," Ash said. "So get some rest," he stated as he watched the now quiet rain.  
  
Morning found Gary, Ash, Electra and Pikachu watching Holly as the two groups were going separate ways. Smoochum was still asleep in Gary's bag. Electra had one last question.  
  
*Hey I just thought of something, you sometimes didn't show us what Ash or Gary looked like in the future or how they got the power to do that much damage. Why? * She asked.  
  
"Simple," The time crosser spoke smiling. "No one should know to much of their own future. I showed all I could safely show you. There is one last thing that you might want to do. Take the number five-path south out of this forest. You might find some allies," She suggested as she started to fly away. "See you and Godspeed!" She said as she zipped off.  
  
"Well let's go," Gary said hiking south. Ash looked after Holly, and mumbled, "I hope you stay well Holly," as he turned to follow, his pikachu mirroring his feelings.  
  
Next Vision:  
  
Ash and Gary go for there last badges and meet their fates head on.  
  
And they both get closer to the change.  
  
And the vision fades to destiny.  
  
  
  
(The song title is from a song from Sonic Adventure 2, it seemed to fit!) 


	11. Vision 09: Two Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. There I said it. Happy? Also I have permission to use some things from Dragoness universe.  
  
The two humans and the three pokémon made there way to the southern exit of the Viridian forest. They where all chatting amiably but stopped when a voice cried out, "Ash?"  
  
Pokémon Oak Styled Vision 09: Two Steps  
  
"Billie?" Ash asked looking at the rocket girl.  
  
"Where have you been? The boss has been looking all over for you," She stated marching up to him angrily.  
  
"Smooch?" Smoochum asked looking at her as well.  
  
"Ash who is this?" Gary asked, mirroring his baby pokémon's question.  
  
"My partner," The other boy replied.  
  
"Right. I have been looking for you for three days. Do you have any idea how worried I have been? The boss said that we had to find you and bring you back, but it looks like you are coming back on your own," Billie said.  
  
"Right and wrong. I am coming back, but its just to tie up some lose ends. Gary and my pokémon are safe, so I have no reason to listen to him," Ash said.  
  
"Your…your going to up against the boss by yourself?" She asked in stunned terror.  
  
"Yeah! We're going to take him head on. But we won't be doing it by ourselves," Gary boldly stated.  
  
*That's right! * Electra exclaimed.  
  
"So Billie are you with us?" Ash said.  
  
"No. I don't think you should be doing this, but I am going with you to make sure that you don't get into to much trouble," she said looking away from him. "After all you are my partner."  
  
"Thanks," Ash said as they all started to approach Viridian. The trio of people and pokémon reached the outskirts of Viridian City.  
  
*So where to? * Pikachu asked.  
  
"The Viridian City gym," Ash stated in a monotone.  
  
"OK," Gary said nodding. "We should go there after stopping by the pokémon center. We can call the others first and have them come in as back up. This time they are a lot closer, and should be here in least an hour," Gary said telling them the plan. They headed to the center and after a quick couple of calls and a recharge of their pokémon they all headed to the Viridian City Gym. Ash and Billie went in through a side door using a key card. The pokémon and Gary followed them in through the front door. Ash and Billie walked though the corridors, headed for the main arena. Gary arrived there first.  
  
"Hello," he called out. He was answered by mocking laughter as the stadium lights cut on.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," James announced.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie recited.  
  
"To extent our reach to the stars above," James intoned.  
  
"Jessie," the red head screamed out.  
  
"James," the blue haired one said confidently.  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie continued.  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James finished.  
  
"That's right!" Meowth exclaimed.  
  
"Hello twerp, we will be the gym leaders for today," Jessie said.  
  
"Who are you three and where is Giovanni?" Gary asked.  
  
"The boss is out on business, and as to who we are didn't you listen to the motto?" James said. "Do want us to repeat it?"  
  
"No that won't be necessary, let's battle!" Gary said.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and Billie had listened to the speech between Gary and Team Rocket. They had decided to lay low and wait to see if Gary need help or not.  
  
"All right today it's a three on three, send out your first victim," Jessie said tossing a pokéball up and in her hand. She tossed it out on the field releasing a kingler  
  
"All right here goes, Pikachu you know what to do," Gary said as his friend ran to the middle of the stadium. Gary climbed on top of his platform and the battle began.  
  
"Kingler, Crab hammer," Jessie ordered, taking the initiative. But Gary countered by ordering Pikachu to use Agility. Pikachu dodged as the large red crab pokémon attempted to smash the small yellow mouse. Pikachu charged his electricity as Kingler tried to slow him down with a bubble attack. Jumping over the floating bubbles he fired it with a Thunderbolt so powerful that it blasted the water type out of bonds.  
  
Jessie growled as she recalled the fried water type and called out a Rhydon. The rock/ground pokémon charged forward with out orders in a Take Down attack. The ground shook as it approached Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu return! That thing will kill you!" Gary shouted. Pikachu wisely jumped out of bounds. The rock/ground type pulled up short and sneered at the smaller pokémon.  
  
*Too afraid to face me, huh, * He taunted. Pikachu was about to step back in to prove him wrong, but Gary called him back again.  
  
*Later, * He promised the pokémon as he went back to his trainer.  
  
*In your dreams, pipsqueak, * Rhydon said laughing.  
  
"Don't worry he'll get his. The one thing I can't stand is someone who is arrogant," Gary said comforting his angry pokémon. He tossed out another pokéball. "This will do it." And in a flash of light Tangela appeared.  
  
"Ha, that little shrub won't stand a chance. Rhydon, Take down!" Jessie ordered. The burly stone beast charged the grass type who calmly stared at him approaching like a freight train.  
  
At the last second Gary ordered, "up and over!" The grass type shot out to vines that wrapped around the rock/ground types arms and slammed him face first in the ground. Using the same momentum, he launched himself over the sliding rhyhorn. While he was in the air he used stun spore. Landing from the combination slam and stun spore attack, he used vine whip to finish the job of beating Rhydon. He happily bounced back to Gary.  
  
Jessie furiously recalled the unconscious behemoth and sent out her last pokémon. "Try this," She screamed. The pokéball opened to release a machamp. The gray four-armed pokémon flexed his muscles in readiness.  
  
"Alright, last but not least," said Gary tossing out his last as well. His pokémon, a Nidoran male, appeared on the battlefield.  
  
"Machamp, Submission!" Jessie ordered.  
  
"Poison Sting!" Gary commanded at the same time. Machamp grabbed the smaller pokémon and attempted to pull him in four separate directions. As he did this two things happened. Nidoran stabbed the fighting type with its poisonous horn, and strong electric current flashed though Gary's platform. It missed Pikachu and Smoochum because they were both on the ground at the time.  
  
*Gary! * Pikachu screamed.  
  
*Daddy! * Smoochum exclaimed at the same time. Machamp tossed Nidoran aside. Gary was shocked again when his pokémon received the brunt of the Seismic Toss.  
  
"How do you like the special feature of the Viridian Gym? All the damage that your pokémon feels, you do too," Jessie said cackling.  
  
Gary shook off the shocks and stared at Jessie for a moment, then ordered, "Nidoran, Focus Energy." A red aura surrounded the small poison type as Machamp rushed in to hit him with a low kick.  
  
Meanwhile Ash and Billie notice James and Meowth had snuck off and were fiddling with something. Figuring they were up to no good, they both rushed them. In his approach, Ash released his Charmander.  
  
"Skull bash!" He ordered. Charmander caught Meowth by surprise and sent him flying in to James. The two rockets went flying into Jessie's platform, dropping what they were holding. It was a box with a round button with a skull on it. Two wires lead from it to Gary's platform.  
  
"What ever this is, they should have it," Billie said as Ash picked it up. Machamp stopped mid swing from the distraction. Gary saw his chance a shouted out and order.  
  
"Horn drill!" He commanded. Nidoran charged forward. Machamp was going to block but the poison that he had gotten took affect and he flinched in pain. Nidoran rammed him in the chest, energy spiraling around his horn. The one hit K-O move cause Machamp to collapse. Nidoran stood on his opponent in victory for a moment, and then was covered in a white light. His body grew larger and his spines grew more pronounced. He evolved from a nidoran to a nidorino.  
  
"Nice one," Gary commented as he climbed down from his platform.  
  
"Hey we're not done yet," Jessie screamed. "James, Meowth help me," she said releasing her Lickitung and her Arbok. The winded pokémon and human tried to stand, but stopped when they saw something land at their feet. Ash cheerfully waved at them when they looked at him Electra, Charmander and Billie. They looked down to find the explosives they had strapped to Gary's platform. Ash pushed the button and watched as Team Rocket was sent to the stratosphere by the resulting blast.  
  
Afterwards the trainers and pokémon gathered in Giovanni's office, but the wasn't there. But two earth badges were. Billie handed one to Gary and one to Ash.  
  
"Why am I getting a badge?" He asked.  
  
"Well you did beat the Gym Leader's three pokémon," She answered.  
  
"Since the boss isn't here, I suggest we leave," Gary said placing his badge in a case with all his others. The others agreed with him and they made a quick exit.  
  
The person they were talking about was surveying the ruins of his base in the viridian forest. (Mewtwo, how dare you forget your place and defy me? I will find you, but first I must find someone else,) Giovanni though as he watched the teams search through the rubble to find some trace where the psychic had gone.  
  
The humans and pokémon had met their friends, Misty, Brock, Janine and Sabrina in the pokémon center. They had explained what happened. Janine had something to give both Ash and Gary.  
  
"I realized that you two were never rewarded for your services in Saffron City. Me and Sabrina talked and decided on something," She said. She handed both Ash and Gary a small gold badge. "I grant you both the soul badge."  
  
"But I didn't challenge you for it," both Ash and Gary said at the same time.  
  
"That's not important. Besides, a gym leader can award a badge for good deeds as well as a successful gym match. It's in the rules. Plus, I don't think I could beat either one of you," She said laughing.  
  
"Besides do you know what this means," Misty said.  
  
"We're going to the pokémon league."  
  
  
  
The next vision:  
  
The battles in the pokémon league are very intense.  
  
Ash and Gary train hard for it but several obstacles fall in their path including each other!  
  
And more visions await. 


	12. Vision 10: The balance part 1

Disclaimer: I exist. The world exists. And in that world I don't own pokémon.  
  
Dragoness: I know it seems confusing now, but do to changes in the past certain events happen earlier. For instance Gary wouldn't have been able to intercept and help Ash, nor would he have the courage to. Now that they are both in the league well one more thing has to happen…  
  
Ori: Well the power is inside them, just like every other human. Its just that when ether one of them evolves they would be stronger then anyone else. (Like some pokémon of the same type are stronger stats wise then other of the same type, kind and level.) That is what makes one of them the chosen one. But for humans to evolve requires certain experiences and emotions to be realized, that if Holly had not interfered, only one of them would get. But because of the changes, they each pulled up short; so nether would have the experiences to unlock their energy. So Holly gave up some of here own psychic energy to make up the difference. And I'm glad you are reading, and I don't mind constructive criticism.  
  
Now the story…  
  
  
  
The two combatants stared each other down. Both refused to give up after the long struggle. But before the final blow was struck, a voice halted both of them.  
  
"Pikachu, Umbreon, share that sundae. We won't have time to relax later as the battles will be getting tougher," Gary said as he walked by them as they sat on the table.  
  
Pokémon Oak Styled Vision 10: The balance part 1  
  
At a clear lake northwest of Indigo Plateau a small figure watched the battles in its still waters. Another figure walked up to the first and spoke.  
  
*Still at it Holly, * asked Celia, the leader of the Celebi. She looked just like her younger sister holly except where Holly was red and pink; she was green and light yellow green.  
  
*Well I have to at least know how this all turns out, * the shinning celebi said looking at Ash's fourth pokémon league battle.  
  
*Sister, if all turns out well, then the whole system might have to be changed. But… * Celia trailed off.  
  
*But if I made it worse or nothing changed, I do have to expect a punishment worse than death. To be banished outside of time forever, * Holly finished. *But I couldn't stand around and do nothing! * She exclaimed in self-defense.  
  
*I understand, but laws are laws. But so far things are looking up and you did act in the best interests of everyone. That's way I haven't taken you home yet and that's way you get to watch. That is also why I have to keep an eye on you, * Celia said.  
  
*I know. I just hope that they really can handle what is coming… * Holly said as she watched Ash smash his opponent.  
  
As Ash was coming back from his match he was talking to Misty, Brock and Billie. Consequently he bumped in to Gary because he wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
"It seems we both have yet to lose," Gary said as Ash turned around in mild surprise.  
  
"Of course one should be more alert to the world around them," Janine said as she fed Smoochum. Gary, Janine and their pokémon were eating at an out door café when Ash and his group started to approach. Gary had gotten up to greet them.  
  
Ash and the gang sat down with Gary's crew. "So Gary what's next for you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well next is my fifth round match," Gary said. "We decided to relax after that last battle."  
  
"Especially since Gary just barely won," Janine dryly commented.  
  
"Hey, that girl had two type advantages. Of course it was going to be hard to win," Gary snapped back.  
  
"Don't mind him, Nidorino took some nasty hits and he is worried about him," Janine said to the newcomers. Gary just grumbled and turned away.  
  
Pikachu wasn't paying much attention to the newcomers. He was so focused on his sundae that he didn't hear someone sneak up on him until a paw taped him on his shoulder. He turned startled to see Electra standing very close to him. She smiled a warm smile and asked, *Can I have some? *  
  
He tried to say something in response, but was lost in her warm brown eyes. She giggled, and to Pikachu it sounded like the bells of heaven. Umbreon smirked and said, *you should eat your ice cream before it melts. *  
  
That snapped him out of his trance and he answered blushing, *Sure. * (Smooth Pikachu, smooth,) he thought sarcastically.  
  
"So who do you fight next?" Gary asked Ash.  
  
"I don't know," The hat-wearing trainer said. "I was going to the hotel that Professor Oak and my Mom are in. After that I was going to check in. Gary nodded.  
  
"I won't be able to find out until tomorrow. My battle was the last on that field. After we both find out, let's meet back here," Gary suggested.  
  
Ash thought for a moment then said, "Sure why not. Hey Electra let's go!" Electra looked up from her portion of ice cream.  
  
*Coming! * She exclaimed. She gave Pikachu a quick cheek rub than ran off to Ash as the others prepared to go. They four trainers and there pokémon headed off to there hotel room, while Gary, Janine and her pokémon watched go except pikachu. He just stared after Electra.  
  
(Why did she do that?) He thought.  
  
Later found Gary at a league townhouse. He was speculating who he should bring for his fifth round match. (Let's see, Arcanine is coming, as well as Gyarados. Sandshrew is a must, and I should bring in Pikachu. That cover's the basics. Now Umbreon and Ghastly should cover any surprises. Even though I only can use three, I can still carry six. All right that's that will be my plan.) Gary thought as he rested in his bed. Smoochum was curled up asleep next to him, Janine was sleeping in the room next to him, and Pikachu was sleeping on his pillow. Umbreon was somewhere in the room, now that she was somewhat nocturnal. (I hope I do well, after all we have been training for a month since Viridian City,) he thought before he went to dream land.  
  
Morning found Gary, Janine, Smoochum, and Pikachu standing in front of a desk waiting to see whom they would be fighting next. The lady at the desk watched the monitor as pictures and names scrolled on it. It finally stopped, displaying the face of Gary's next opponent. A man named Meyer.  
  
He had long blue-green hair. Two hairs came down his face and he had black eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue dress coat with a red shirt underneath. He was also wearing dark blue slacks and Black boots. He also wore white gloves.  
  
"Looks like he is a tough opponent. Do you think that you have a chance?" Janine asked.  
  
"Of course, I am the great Gary Oak. No one can beat my pokémon," He boasted.  
  
*Well beat um with no problems! * Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
*Yeah! * Smoochum declared.  
  
"Well I glad you have confidence. Your match is at two o'clock. Don't be late," the lady behind the counter declared.  
  
(Great that gives me some time to relax,) Gary thought. Janine, Gary, Pikachu and Smoochum left for the townhouse. As they were exchanging banter, they looked up to see Gary's next opponent standing before them.  
  
"Greetings. I always meet my opponent before I face them. I am Meyer," The man said.  
  
"Hello to you too," Gary said looking into his foe's eyes.  
  
"It seems that you may be a challenge, so I must say I look forward to our match. Good day," He said walking between Gary and Janine. The all four eyes watched him depart.  
  
"Not a talkative guy," Janine said.  
  
"Perhaps. Still there is something about him I don't like," Gary said staring at his back. Shaking his head. After that they reached the townhouse without further misadventure. Gary had already switched in all the pokémon for his match. All he had left to do is relax. He watch the other televised matches to get a feel for his opponents. Smoochum and Pikachu played tag next to the easy chair he sat in. Some how he fell deep into thought, because Janine was soon tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's one o'clock. We need to go to the stadium or we won't arrive on time," she said to him. He nodded and called his two pokémon to him and they were on their way.  
  
The stadium was filled to capacity and the cameras were rolling. Gary was in the back locker room with just Pikachu. Smoochum was with Janine in the audience.  
  
"Hey Pika, do you really think we can really do this? We barely won the last round after all," Gary said, doubt setting in.  
  
*Now is not the time to doubt your self. We can do it, * Pikachu said.  
  
"Thanks for the words of confidence," he said smiling confidently. "Alright, let's go!" He said. Pikachu climbed on to his shoulder and he marched out into the main arena. His opponent was waiting on the other side. He walked on to his platform. It rose up into the air. The cheers of the crowd dimmed as Gary focused on his opponent. He barely heard the referee state the rules. Nodding when he was suppose to, it didn't take long before the referee walked off the field. What did catch his attention was the cry to throw out his first pokéball.  
  
"Butterfree go!" Meyer said releasing the butterfly pokémon.  
  
"Sandshrew go!" Gary said releasing his pokémon at the exact same time.  
  
"Start it of with a Psybeam!" Meyer yelled out. Butterfree fired a blast of concentrated psychic energy. Sandshrew barely dodged it and countered with a swift attack. But the butterfly just shook it off.  
  
*Umm…what now boss man? * Sandshrew asked as Butterfree flew high.  
  
"Sleep powder!" Meyer called out.  
  
"Dig, don't let it hit you, * Gary screamed out. Sandshrew dug underground in a hurry, avoiding the blue powder.  
  
"Very good. But you can't expect to hit my Butterfree from there, can you?" Meyer asked.  
  
"You wish, Sandstorm!" Gary ordered. Sand blew out of the ground quickly shrouding the arena in darkness.  
  
"Butterfree use supersonic to see. Then use psychic when you find your target," Meyer said calmly.  
  
"Sandshrew finish this with Rock Slide," Gary ordered. Both trainers waited for the sand to clear. When it did Butterfree was buried under a pile of rocks, and Sandshrew had evolved into a Sandslash!  
  
"I underestimated you. But now I'm going to come at you full force," Meyer said recalling his downed pokémon and sending out another. "Go Mystic!" The energy from the pokéball faded to reveal the form of a clefable. Gary looked closely at his woozy pokémon then recalled him.  
  
"It seem that my pokémon received some damaged in there. So I am calling on you, Ghastly!" He said, sending out his ghost pokémon.  
  
"You fool. Butterfree Psychic!" Meyer said ordering his pokémon to attack.  
  
"Ghastly double team," Gary ordered. His ghost vanished and avoided the blast of psychic energy. She reappeared, but in more then one place at once. Ghostly laughter spilled out and echoed throughout the stadium. "Now hypnosis," Gary ordered.  
  
"Mystic, Flash!" Meyer exclaimed. The clefable ignored the circling ghosts and began to charge up. Suddenly the normal type exploded out in white light. The light was so bright everyone except Meyer had to turn away. Ghastly's concentration was broken and the images vanished. While Ghastly was dizzy from the light, Clefable hit her with a blast of psychic energy.  
  
"No!" Gary exclaimed, "Use psychic to fight back!" The two pokémon send two psychic pulses that collided in the middle of the fighting area. The force of the attacks blew dust in to the air as they fought for supremacy. They pushed back, first going one way then another. The air was charge with an electric blue glow.  
  
"Give it all you got!" Both trainers yelled at the same time. Both pokémon sent out a sudden rush of power and the air exploded. When the light died down, Mystic stood over the fainted form of Gary's Haunter.  
  
(Apparently the stress caused her to evolve. I have to have her checked out later,) Gary thought as he recalled his pokémon. "Ok, it's your turn to go!" Gary said calling out umbreon. Umbreon cheerfully looked around, and then focused on her opponent, who was breathing heavily.  
  
"Mystic, Try a mega punch!" Meyer shouted. Before the exhausted pokémon could do anything Umbreon charged him. The quick attack knocked him out of the ring.  
  
"I didn't expect you to do much more," Meyer calmly stated as he recalled his pokémon. "Still I saved the best for last, end it Mint!" He shouted as he threw out his last pokéball. This time what challenged Gary and his team was a Blissey.  
  
"Screech!" Gary said tiring to keep his adversary off guard. Umbreon let lose with a blood-curling howl. But Mint just created a shield using Reflect. She then charged forward in a Double-edge attack. Umbreon jumped sideways out of the way, but the happiness pokémon was relentless in her pursuit and followed her giving the moonlight pokémon no time to counter attack.  
  
"Submission," Meyer said. Mint finally caught Umbreon and pinned her. But as Mint held Umbreon down Gary was struck with an idea.  
  
"Eve try Screech!" Gary exclaimed. The moonlight pokémon screamed again, but this time Mint received the blow full on. As she staggered back the umbreon charged her and smashed into her gut with a Quick attack. As she fell over winded, Umbreon flipped over her. Landing behind her she quickly turned and pounced her in her own double-edge attack, finishing the match. The scoreboard showing the status of Meyer's pokémon went black and the audience cheered as the board showed a picture of Gary. The boy barely heard as the announcer named him the winner. He was to busy congratulating his pokémon. He also didn't notice Meyer walking quietly out of the stadium with a cold smile on his face.  
  
The end of the day found Gary waiting at café. His pokémon were all healed, and he was sitting across from Pikachu and Smoochum. He turned when heard a voice call him. Turning he noticed Ash running up to him.  
  
"Hey hat boy," Gary greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Pendent. Do you mind if we go meet another friend of mind?" He asked.  
  
"I guess so," Gary said as he stood up. He picked up Smoochum and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Let's go." As the walked Gary spoke up again. "Ash, no matter what, tomorrow we are going to finally see which one of us is the best. So promise me that you'll give me your best," Gary said.  
  
"Sure, I promise. As soon as I win the next match I will give you all I've got," Ash said. (And maybe we can be friends again,) He thought. Gary nodded, as the stadium loomed closer. When the got closer to the entrance someone called out to Ash.  
  
"Hello, I'm glad you're here!" exclaimed the boy in the blue jacket. He was wearing a blue and white cap, blue jeans, and brown boots. He had messy brown hair, in a spiky style.  
  
"Richie!" Ash exclaimed. "I like you to meet Richie, Richie meet Gary." The two trainers looked at each other in curiosity.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Gary asked after a short pause.  
  
"We kind of got stuck in elevator together. After Richie got us out, we found out that we are up against each other for today's match," Ash explained as they entered the stadium. They looked up to find Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Billie, and Mrs. Ketchum waiting on Ash.  
  
"Well this is where we part," Gary said.  
  
"But, I left early to get you," Ash said.  
  
"Nevertheless, I have to get going," Gary said glancing at Professor Oak who was walking over to them. "Smell ya later!" he exclaimed as he dashed out.  
  
"Strange kid," Richie said.  
  
"I wonder why Gary ran out, I was going to congratulate him on his victory?" Professor Oak asked Ash and Richie who just shrugged.  
  
*And just why did you run away? *Pikachu asked Gary when he was safely away from the stadium.  
  
"Because I don't know what to say to my grandfather anymore. After recent events I feel different, but in a good way. And until I know what the changes are, I want to be by myself. Present company excluded," Gary said.  
  
*Did I miss anything? * Smoochum said popping out of Gary's Backpack.  
  
"Not much," Gary answered. The trio chatted as the wandered around the pokémon league village. They found themselves in a small clearing, when a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"A fine afternoon to be wandering," Meyer said coldly walking out from behind a tree.  
  
"I suppose it is," Gary said guardedly.  
  
*Gary, I think we should get out of here, * He said sparks coming off of his cheeks. Even Smoochum noticed a difference in the afternoon sunshine. The Longhaired man stretched and as he did his jacket moved over slightly and the trio could see the blood red R-shaped pin on his shirt. As he did blackly dress shadows came out of the trees around Gary, Pikachu, and Smoochum. Sinister music came out of nowhere as a two pairs of familiar voices came of the trees.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," one pair said together. "And make it double," said the other.  
  
"To infect the world with devastation," Cassidy started.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said smirking.  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation," Butch continued.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," James announced.  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," Cassidy stated.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie recited.  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above," Butch said jumping down from the trees.  
  
"To extent our reach to the stars above," James intoned.  
  
"Cassidy," she said joining her partner on the ground.  
  
"Jessie," the red head screamed out flipping to the ground.  
  
"Butch," he said sneering at Gary.  
  
"James," said also joining his partner.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night," Butch said.  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie continued.  
  
"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight," Cassidy spoke out.  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James finished.  
  
"That's right!" Meowth exclaimed.  
  
"Now what will you do young one?" Meyer asked Gary as the young trainer realized that he was surrounded.  
  
"Well, I just have to do, THIS!" Gary exclaimed as he released his gyarados, Magi. Jumping on her back he ordered, "Head butt!" The water/flying type plowed though the rockets to his left. Flying though the trees Gary, Pikachu, and Smoochum had to hang on tight in order not to be knocked off. "I think we made a clean break." Soon as he said that a thunder bolt shot out of the woods to his left, shocking his ride and causing them to crash into some trees. Standing and bushing himself off, he made sure Smoochum was ok. Pikachu was nowhere to be found. But as Gary recalled his fainted gyarados, he sensed something behind him. He jumped to the side as a wigglytuff cut the air where he was.  
  
"Nice reflexes," Meyer said walking up from behind him. His wigglytuff walked up next to him.  
  
"Arcanine go," Gary said calling out his fire type as he turned to face the young Team Rocket executive.  
  
"Bubble beam," Meyer calmly ordered, and four streams of bubbles blasted Arcanine from four separate directions. Meyer's Clefable, and Blissey walked out from the left and right sides of Gary. But to his back an azumarill came from there.  
  
"How?" Gary asked releasing umbreon and sandslash.  
  
"I threw my little fight with you yesterday. I wanted to see how you thought and your fighting style. There is now way that you can win," Meyer said. Gary could hear the others catching up to him.  
  
(Got to make this quick,) he thought. "Faint attack and Dig," Gary ordered.  
  
"Disable, thunder wave and sing," Meyer ordered calmly. Wigglytuff disabled Sandslash so he couldn't move, and Mint put him to sleep. Mystic managed to paralyze Umbreon, but not before she smashed into him knocking him out of the way. Recalling both his pokémon, he ran though the gap. Meyer calmly kneeled and opened a case his azumarill handed to him and started to assemble something. As Gary ran though the woods Pikachu caught up to him.  
  
*Gary how many pokémon do you have left? * Pikachu asked as jumped on the boy's shoulder. He glanced over and noticed that Pikachu was breathing hard and was covered with numinous scratches. Apparently the crash took a lot out of the little electric type. Then again Gary was starting to feel the pain from the crash as well.  
  
"Pika, take Lansky and hide. Make your way back to the townhouse and get Janine." He said to him.  
  
*I'm not going to do that! * His pokémon shouted.  
  
"Pika, if you don't, then no one can help us. They don't even know I am out here," He said. "Please."  
  
*All right. But don't you die on me, * Pikachu said. Gary paused and let both of them down. Pikachu lead the younger pokémon into a hole at the base of a tree. Smoochum looked back scared, but was reassured by his smile. As soon as they were safe, he took of running. But the ground ran out, and he found himself on the edge of a cliff over looking a river. He turned and saw that all of the rockets had caught up to him. Each one released a different pokémon. He reached for his last well pokémon, when a gunshot split the air. The rifle bullet went clean though his shoulder throwing him back off the cliff. Jessie, James, Butch, Meowth and Cassidy turned shocked as Meyer walked up holding a sniper riffle, the barrel still smoking.  
  
Gary's view of the world drifted in slow motion as he spiraled though the air. He flashed back on his early childhood. He thought of his parents, his sister, and his grandfather. The last memories his sister and his grandfather had of him would have been of his cold indifference. He briefly wondered if his parents would miss him. He thought of his pokémon, who would take care of them, and he didn't keep his promise to Ash or Pikachu. Janine and Smoochum would be heart broken. All this passed though his mind, and then he hit the water. There was a flash of white and everything went black. 


	13. Vision 10-2: The balance part 2

Disclaimer: Continued on from the last part...If you want one go back there.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Alex Warlorn: It gets worse before it gets better. And we will see about Mewtwo...  
  
Dragoness: So many questions. @_@ Let's see if I can't answer some. About Gary you'll have to keep reading. Meyer is a faire type pokémon specialist, but if you mock him he'll shoot you... The other rocket's are there for a reason. And yeah your right all will be reveled.  
  
Forge Weasley: Thanks I will.  
  
Now on with the saga:  
  
"AND ASH KETUCM HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON HIS FIFTH ROUND MATCH!" The announcer screamed. The fans jumped up in their seats as Ash ran on to the field to greet his new charmeleon, who promptly burned his face with a small ember.  
  
*Thanks for the support but don't embarrass me, * He grumbled.  
  
"Noted," Ash coughed out as Richie walked across the field to him shaking his head.  
  
Pokémon Oaked Style: Vision 10-2 the balance part 2  
  
Meyer stared of the cliff with the still smoking rifle in his hands. The other grunts had left leaving only a stunned Jessie, James and Meowth. Butch and Cassidy stayed as well but they where not as shocked, just somewhat surprised.  
  
"I didn't know that the boss wanted to have that twerp killed," Cassidy said walking up the edge of the cliff and peering off.  
  
Meyer shrugged and said, "All he said was that, some one was getting in his way and that it would be nice if he wasn't anymore. He showed me some pictures and of some very good trainers and asked me who I thought would win the Indigo finals."  
  
"So if the boss didn't specify what he wanted done..." Butch started.  
  
"Then he can't be charged with it later," Cassidy finished. "I have to hand it to him, that's smart."  
  
"Of course, that's why he's the boss," Meyer said coldly. He was going to say more but his butterfree floated up the cliff with news.  
  
*No sign of him boss except his shirt, * He said holding up the bloody and water logged shirt. The sleeves and collar where torn, explaining how it got off the boy.  
  
"Good put it back close to where you found it. Make sure someone will be able to spot it," Meyer ordered. His pokémon nodded then flew off.  
  
"Do you want him to be found?" Cassidy questioned.  
  
"The tournament won't go forward if there is a missing member. I am just going to fix that problem before hand," He said. "Now come on, we have to prepare for the end of said tournament. We have some guests to invite." He then turned and walked back into the woods, Butch and Cassidy following.  
  
"Jessie, I don't like that guy," James said.  
  
"I don't either, but it doesn't matter he's in charge. So let's go get this done as soon as possible," she said following the other rockets. James followed quietly.  
  
(Poor kid,) Meowth thought as looked off the cliff. He quietly followed the rest.  
  
Ash was in the locker room in very high sprits. Billie, Richie and his Mom were in there as well.  
  
"Nice win Ash," Richie said cheerfully. " I never expected charmander to evolve like he did."  
  
"Me nether, I guess he just need to have a bit more experience," Ash said nervously.  
  
"Anyway I'm happy that you won, sweetie," Mrs. Ketchum spoke up. "I know that you win your next match as well."  
  
"Speaking of your next match, can I speak to you privately?" Billie asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll see the two of you later," Ash said to his mom and Richie. The two left and Ash turned to Billie. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's just that with all of this you are very public and I'm afraid that the Boss might try something," She stated worriedly.  
  
"Oh you worry to much. There are Police Officers everywhere. I don't think he would try anything," He stated dismissively. "Besides, with all of us here, we can take anything he might throw at us. Plus I have my partner to watch my back right?" He asked as he turned to leave.  
  
"I don't think we should let our guard down. The boss may be more ruthless then you think. But you're right when you say that we can take anything!" she exclaimed as she followed him.  
  
Holly on the other hand wasn't so sure. Seeing what happened to Gary, she was trying to convince her older sister to let her do something.  
  
*Just let me point one of his friends in the right direction! * She begged.  
  
Celia shook her head and said, *I share you sentiments, but they have to stand on their own now or fall. We have done enough meddling in their lives. Now all we can do is watch. * The green celebi looked at her agitated younger sister in pity as she turned back to the pool. (I understand what you want to do, but you don't have the energy to do anything else anyway, and I can't do to my position,) She thought.  
  
At Ash's townhouse, there was much celebrating and cheer. They had found out that Ash had one more fight ahead of him and the number one position. The lively talking was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Brock opened up the door to find Janine and Sabrina, who had just arrived that afternoon, holding a battered pikachu and an upset smoochum, respectively. Janine's words cut the evening air.  
  
"Something has happened to Gary," she stated in a monotone. Within the hour, Sabrina had translated the pokémon's story and the group had gotten the league officials to start a search. The searchers found the bloodstains on the cliff side after a short time of looking in the area the pokémon saw him last. They quickly switched the search to the base of the cliff and the river. And in the early hours of the morning the found his ripped, bloodstained shirt next to the river. A lot, if not all the hope of finding the young man alive vanished at that point.  
  
That is why later that morning the group, now including Sabrina, Janine, Pikachu and Smoochum, woke in somber frame of mind. Pikachu left the others early at breakfast, and headed to the balcony on the second floor. He stayed there for a while pondering on Gary, and his disappearance. (I don't believe he is dead, after all he made a promise not to... do that,) He thought. Someone walking next to him broke his train of thought.  
  
*Hi, * Electra said quietly. *I came up here to see if you where ok. *  
  
*I'm fine. I mean its not like Gary is d...gone or something. He just got lost. After all he promised he be all right and he never breaks a promise. * Pikachu said quickly.  
  
*Of course he just got lost! After all he promised didn't he! * She exclaimed.  
  
*Hey you're right. He's could also be keeping low, * Pikachu said thinking of other reasons they couldn't find Gary.  
  
*That's the ticket. Now come on you have got to tell Lansky that, that kid doesn't know what to think and needs you advice, * Electra said looking expectedly at him, paws on her hips. He looked at her as the wind played with her fur and smiled softly  
  
He stood up and said, *you know, you're cute when you give advice, * He quickly moved pass her while she stood in stunned silence. She blushed then hurried after him.  
  
When Ash went to find out his next opponent was, with less then his usual resolve, he found out the rest of the tournament was going to proceed in memory of the lost trainer. His last match would be against a girl from Celadon City.  
  
(Everyone thinks he's dead. But for some reason I can't believe that. Gary promised me he would challenge me one last time, and I can't lose here. He said he wanted me to be the best rival. So I won't lose,) Ash thought. He nodded then went out to the stadium, his head held high and fire in his eyes. And if those who looked at him saw tears there as well, they didn't say anything.  
  
The following six on six battle that afternoon was vicious. Ash went all out against his opponent. He was up five to her one. She called her last pokémon an ivysaur. Ash switched his bulbasaur with his charmeleon.  
  
"Ivysaur put him to sleep with Sleep powder!" She exclaimed. But Ash would have none of that. He ordered Charmeleon to use fire spin. His fire type reluctantly complied. The tornado of fire cut through the powder and surrounded the grass/poison type. He then used fire blast with out orders. When the fire cleared ivysaur was one crispy pokémon. Ash curtly nodded to charmeleon who just turned his back on him. The other trainer just recalled her pokémon stunned. Ash recalled his pokémon and walked off the field his victory bittersweet.  
  
Outside of the townhouse that night a pair of eyes watched the inhabitants as they when about the tasks and rituals preceding to go to bed. Meyer removed the binoculars and turned to Jessie who was leaning on a tree nearby and Butch who had just walked up.  
  
"You say that they all will turn in early, correct?" Meyer asked both of them.  
  
"From past experience yes. But there aren't the heaviest sleepers in the world and they can be woken up if you aren't careful," Jessie answered him.  
  
"Well if they ninja girl or the psychic chick are there they may wake up even if you make no noise at all," Butch said adding his input in.  
  
"Then we will have to make sure that they don't wake up for any reason," Meyer whispered.  
  
"Say now your not going to kill anyone else, are you?" Jessie asked trying not to sound worried.  
  
"No. I don't think that will be necessary. Besides, that would be too much of a risk right now. In fact we aren't going to even steal any pokémon at all. We don't want the police to even know that team rocket was in any shape and form involved with what we are going to do. Besides Butterfree and Victreebel should be enough for our plans," Meyer said.  
  
"If that's settled then let's go get the others," Butch said. The other two nodded their agreement and followed him. That night when all the lights in the townhouse went off, the rockets made their move.  
  
That afternoon, when everyone woke up they found several people missing. Ash, Billie, Pikachu, and Smoochum all where unaccounted for; after a preliminary search it was found that that someone had put sleep powder in the air conditioning unit out side.  
  
Janine summed everyone's feelings quite nicely. "First Gary now this, I for one am tired of losing friends. So I say we find the people responsible and beat the stuffing out of them."  
  
Elsewhere Ash woke up only to wishing that he could go back to sleep. Looking around he found himself strapped to a bed somewhere. He didn't know where his hat was. Charmeleon's pokéball was on there, and he knew he was in trouble without it.  
  
That feeling intensified when he heard a familiar voice. "I'm glad you woke up. It looks like I am going to have to reward those incompetents for a job well done," Giovanni said as he and Persian walked in the room with Ash. "But now that you are awake, I want to ask you a question, what happened to your partner?" He asked.  
  
(The must not have gotten Billie. I know she started to go on night walks ever since I entered the pokémon league,) Ash thought. His face showed no sign of his thoughts however and he honestly answered, "I don't know."  
  
Giovanni shrugged then said, "I didn't think you would know. Still you haven't been very obedient. So I have a way of changing that." Persian growled softly as he pulled a syringe out of his coat pocket. He uncapped it, and checked to see that there where no air bubbles in it.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Ash asked nervously.  
  
"I'm just doing something to make following orders easier," Giovanni said as he walked over to Ash's bedside. He calmly held Ash's arm with his left hand and injected him with his right. He as he turned to leave he said to his pokémon, "Watch him. And when he wakes up, tell me."  
  
Ash started at the ceiling as his world spiraled into black. At first he was falling through a featureless void. But that quickly slowed as he saw a large ocean of blue white energy. He stopped just as he reached the surface. As he stood on it watching ripples radiating from him.  
  
"Hello," Ash softly whispered.  
  
"Hello, where are you?" a voice asked back.  
  
"Don't answer that, just dive under," another voice said that sounded just like him.  
  
(I guess if I can trust anyone, then I can trust myself,) Ash thought. He was about to dive under but suddenly sunk into the ocean. As he quickly sunk he saw some type of pokémon approaching him. Before it could reach him, his head went under. (What was that,) he thought.  
  
"A porygon, made to control to you. To bad it was only programmed to work on humans," He answered again.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash asked looked around the white-blue void. It was conformable, bright and warm.  
  
"You. Then again if I am you, then that makes you, well me," the other Ash voice said.  
  
"Ok, that makes some kind of weird sense. Still what do you mean it only works on humans?" Ash asked himself. But the only answer he got was a gradual bighting of the light surrounding him. As he attempted to shield himself from the intense light he felt, but it seemed to ignore his closed eyes and up raised arms. The light adsorbed into his body.  
  
"Be at peace," the voice whispered.  
  
(It's so warm...) he thought as everything when white.  
  
Ash opened his eyes to see black cloth. He struggled for moment to get his head free, and when he did he found the room was a lot larger then he remembered.  
  
*What happened? * He asked as he freed himself from the offending cloth. He was started at what happened next.  
  
*You evolved, * Persian said in awe.  
  
(Evolved?) He thought as he noticed the white fur. He now had large rounded paws like a kangaroo mouse instead of feet. The tips where covered with light pink fur. He had now three fingered paws at the end of shorter arms and a long thin flexible tail that ended in a thicker rounded off point. He couldn't see his face but he had a feeling that it changed as well.  
  
"Mew," he sighed as he sat down. Persian looked at him for a moment, then moved over to a near by dresser.  
  
*He put your hat in here. The rest of your cloths are still on the bed, * she said. Ash was surprised again when he found himself hovering slightly off the bed when he thought about moving over to the dresser. He marveled as he flew over to the dresser.  
  
(One good thing is that I can fly,) Ash thought as he open the top drawer. Inside was his cap, the miniaturized pokéball was still attached to back adjustment strap. (Ash this is your lucky day,) He thought as he floated back down to hover near Persian's eye level holding the cap in his front paws. *Now what? * He asked.  
  
*I will lead you to a hiding place while I get the master, and then I will lead you out tonight when the fuss about you escaping dies down, * She said.  
  
*Ok. But why are you going against him like this? * He asked confused to way the classy cat pokémon would help him.  
  
*I sensed a kindness and light in you the first time we meet. And seeing how you tried so hard to avoid doing anything wrong made me realize that you don't belong here. Plus what he tried to do to you was immoral, and he probably will do much worse if you stay here. Especially since you have evolved into one of the rarest pokémon in the world, * She answered. *Also I like to think of you as a friend. Now follow me. *  
  
*Thanks, I owe you one, * Ash said floating after her as she left the room. Team Rocket would be in an uproar for days as to how he escaped. Do to an unknown side affect of his evolution, all the electronic surveillance equipment showed nothing but white static the entire time he was in the room as a Mew. And Persian knew enough of the security to get him out with out with tripping the rest of the devices out side of the room. So know one knew how a little boy escaped the base of a world wide criminal organization. And know one knew why only took his hat!  
  
Next Vision:  
  
Ash makes back to the others, and has a dozy of time explaining his makeover.  
  
Then he has an appointment elsewhere, as Meyer makes his own plans.  
  
And the vision fades to a new concept. 


	14. Vision 11: the search for ice cream, the...

Disclaimer: I'll say what I always say. I don't own pokémon, but like 25% of Americans I wish I did. I do own Meyer, Electra, Lansky, and most of the plot. I don't own most of the setting due to this being in Dragoness universe.   
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: Why Ash didn't freak out will be answered when they find Gary. As for what happened to everyone else, well this chapter will provide some clues.   
  
Alex Warlorn: How Ash evolved without the mental overload also has a lot to do with Gary as well as Holly. Besides, he did have a porygon trying to reprogram his mind so that might have had something to do with it....  
  
Poke Actor: I suppose it will get weirder, and I glad you like it.   
  
KissDarkness: Your wait is over for now. Let the reading of the strangeness begin.  
  
{Note: I'm sorry if this is short, but the idea mill ran a bit dry, and this was a charter and transition chapter anyway, so I just wrote what was need to further the story and I'm rambling, and I hate it when do that so I'll just let you read.}  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes a story has different points of views. Sometimes diverse people can best explain an event. One such event was the night that a boy named Ash Ketchum won the pokémon league.   
  
Pokémon Oaked: Styled Vision 11 the search for ice cream, the hunting of ghosts and returning home.  
  
  
{Billie's POV}  
  
I found myself surrounded by good company and cheer. Ash won in the first place of the league tournament. But even I could sense that there was a lot of underling sadness. Gary was still missing and Ash was gearing up to find him. Gary's remaining pokémon were being distracted. Smoochum was playing with Togepi and Pikachu was busy chatting with Electra. I was watching the others have fun. I looked at my partner as he was listening to Brock and Professor Oak telling him about his strategy in the last battles.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts," Sabrina asked walked up to me.   
  
"I'm not thinking about much of anything. I'm just wondering how Ash is always so carefree it seems sometimes," I answered.   
  
"Its not like he isn't concerned about Gary or his Rocket troubles, but he is determined to not let those problems hold him back," Sabrina said.   
  
"True. But I still can't shake this feeling of impending doom," I said looking at Squirtle starting a conversation with Bulbasaur. "But maybe I just need sometime on my own," I said with a small smile.   
  
"Well, ok just don't be to late back. With all that's happing it my not be a good idea," Sabina said.  
  
I nodded then walked out of the room. I left the townhouse from the backdoor, and stood looking at the stars. (I guess it's time to look around,)   
  
{Lansky's POV}  
  
My friend and I where standing looking at the large cold machine. We were trying to find how to get some more ice cream.   
  
*Let's try climbing on the counter, * my friend Togepi said. I liked talking to him since he always had such good ideas.   
  
*OK let's, * I said as we moved over to the counter. We had just started to when Pikachu and Electra walked in.   
  
*What are you two doing? * He asked. They both moved over to us and moved s to the ground.   
  
*You two shouldn't be climbing around in here. If you need something ask, * Electra chided gently.   
  
*We just wanted some ice cream, * I said softly.   
  
*Yeah we weren't going to hurt our selves or something, * Togepi said pouting.  
  
Electra sighed the quickly climbed up the counter and reached over and opened the top part of the cold machine. She almost over balanced but she caught her self. Glancing inside while the door started to close again. She turned to us and said, *There isn't any ice cream in here. It all was eaten at the victory party.   
  
*No ice cream? * Togepi and I asked at the same time.   
  
*No ice cream, * She said climbing back down. Sad, Togepi and I left the room.   
  
*Now what? * I asked Togepi.   
  
*Hmm... I think we should go get some more, * Togepi said.   
  
*But the grown-ups will never let us. They don't let us do anything, * I complained.  
  
*Not if one of us goes out and the other distracts them, * Togepi said.   
  
*That's a great idea, * I said. *But let's do it when it everyone goes to sleep. *   
  
*Ok, now let's play Tag, and your It! * Togepi exclaimed as he ran off suddenly.   
  
*Hey no fair! * I exclaimed as ran after him.   
  
{Billie}  
I walked and looked around at the last of the celebration. The Kanto pokémon league was over for one more year. People and pokémon helped each other to take down the decorations. (It seems like we are passing from time to another,) I thought. I glanced up to nature's lights when I saw a black shadow fly above me and toward the pokémon center. (Must be some type of pokémon. I wonder,) I thought as I turned and followed.   
  
I arrived just a few minutes behind the shadow. It seemed to pass right thought the wall next to the closed door. I sneaked around to the window next to the shuttered door and pulled out a small black box. Inside were a glasscutter, lock pick and several burglary tools. I quickly got the window open and snuck inside.   
  
(I guess Team Rocket has some uses,) I thought as I looked around. I noticed that one of the computers was on and a haunter was using it. A Poké belt with five pokéballs was around its, no her, back and she was removing several more from the system. With eleven pokéballs she turned and floated over to the regeneration machine. Placing the first five in the machine and turned it on. While the first five where healing she placed the other pokéballs on the belt.   
  
(A modified poké belt? And she just took out all of those and nothing else? I wonder?) I thought from my hiding place behind a couch. The first five where done, and she took those and placed those back on the belt. She floated over and turned off the computer. Floating she passed though the door again. (I better follow this might be team rocket.)  
  
{Pikachu's POV}   
  
It was a starry night as stood on the back baloney. I had come out here to get some air, a little after everyone had gone to sleep. As I stood my thoughts wander from one subject to another, two particular thoughts kept me up. One was about Gary. I felt that he was still out there, but I didn't know where. The other was about Electra, who was taking up more and more of my attention. I wondered if there could be something between us, when I heard a small noise below me. Looking off I noticed Lansky plodding out of the house though the back door. She hopped down the stairs and ran around the house. I quickly darted though the house and after her. By the time I reached the street she was a good distance away and moving fast.   
  
*Hold it right there, * I yell to the little ice/psychic type. She turned noticed me then skated away as fast as she could. (So that's how she's moving so fast,) I thought to my self. I followed using agility cutting the distance between us. With out looking she reach the street and jumped landing in the back of a passing red corvette as at sped up from a changing light. Now I started to lose distance as it pulled away. I managed to barley keep it in site. Suddenly she jumped out when it stopped at red light. The only small problem was that she landed across the street.   
  
Lucky for me the street was mostly deserted at this hour, so I managed to cross with out incident. Stopping only to catch my breath, I continued the chase.   
  
{Billie}   
  
I sprinted after the floating gas pokémon. She lead me along a twisting path though the streets of Indigo Plateau. The ghost seemed to be heading out of the city. I was lucky that since she was carrying the pokéballs it would take to much energy to keep phasing though matter. But even though I was running kind of face I managed to barely keep up. Sighing I pulled out a pokéball and though it in front of me. It opened to release my Venomoth.   
  
"Follow that ghost, but don's let it see you," I ordered still on the run. My pokémon fluttered next to me for a moment, the broke off to the chase. I slowed down to a steadier jog. (I won't lose you now,) I though.   
  
{Pikachu}  
  
I was getting more and more frustrated. Every time I got closer she keep jumping on cars or other tricks to stay ahead. She jumped off a car and skated up to a door. She jumped and tried to open the door but it was locked. And she was still trying to figure a way in when I reached her.   
  
*Ok kid, what are you doing out here? * I question as reached her.   
  
*I was going to get some ice cream, * She said looking back at me. *But I can't get to it. * Glancing up I notice that we where at that sundae place Gary took us to after the fifth round battle.   
  
*Kid that's what locks are for, * I said sighing. *Let's go home. * She was going to respond but something stopped her. I turned to see what she saw, and watched as Billie jogged by. *On second though... * I said grabbing her. *Let's see where she's going.   
  
{Ash's POV}  
  
I flew and fluttered thought the night air. I knew at some level I should have been scared or at least be worried. What was once a nightmare to me had come to pass. But for some reason I was having a hard time remembering why I was terrified of evolving. All I could feel was a wonderful light that seemed to be everywhere. Gliding pass the full moon, I notice that I was not going back to Indigo. Instead I found myself approaching a mist-enshrouded island. Stopping, I found myself memorizing its location.   
  
(Why is this island so important?) I thought. Just as I had a compulsion to come here, I suddenly had one to leave. Following it I quickly zipped not to Indigo, but to Pallet. As I left to go there I felt a faint tugging at my mind and sense of foreboding.   
  
"Something's coming," I whispered and the light shuddered.   
  
{Billie}  
  
I almost ran full tilt into my pokémon who had stopped in front of a clearing in a nearby forest.   
  
"Is what I am looking for in that clearing up ahead?" I asked Venomoth. She nodded. "Thank you, return." I said calling her back. Before I look into the clearing, I heard something behind me. I turned and noticed both Pikachu and Smoochum where behind me staring at me inquisitively. I was going to ask them what they where doing here when a bright light started to shine behind me. The three of us looked into the clearing and we were surprised at what we saw...  
  
Next Vision:   
  
Ash meets up with everyone, and we see their reactions.   
Meyer meets everyone back in Pallet.   
And we find out what happened to Gary.   
  
And the vision fades to a new concept. 


	15. Vision 12: Homecoming

Disclaimer: A late breaking story, an American youth does not own pokémon. In other news he does own the plot and some of the ideas here in. The setting and Billie belong to Dragoness. And now for the weather…  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Alex Warlorn: I'm not sure what's wrong. I am pretty sure I have avoided Mary Sues but I might be wrong. As for being clearer, I know I have a tendency to over explain things, so in the interest of being short or some such I tend to explain everything once. If I try to do summaries of prior chapters I get to rambling. Also if it is using other characters as the focus for a chapter it is mostly in the interest of character development. I hope that clears anything up…  
  
Dragoness: I do suppose it was kinda of late to get ice cream. ^_^;; Billie-tachi will be getting into some trouble, but not the kind you may be expecting. Also I'm glad you are having fun reading this. I know I had fun writing this chapter. (No more writer's block!) This chapter may have a familiar scene in it. So watch for it.  
  
  
  
The team rocket base was in an uproar. A prisoner got clean away. In the panic and the frantic searching, one man was completely calm. This young man just walked past rushing rockets. He walked to a room and calmly opened the door. Inside several rockets where using PCs. The man walked past them all and sat down on an empty one. After logging on to the Rocket's search engine he entered in some commands. After a few minutes he had found what he was looking for.  
  
(So what if he escaped. I know where he is going; now all I have to do is wait…) he thought. And in the depths of darkness Meyer laughed.  
  
Pokémon Oaked Styled Vision 12: Homecoming  
  
Professor Oak was in his lab also searching the nets. It had been an entire day, but he was having no luck finding anything suspicions. The security records had been expertly hacked and any video from the outside of the house was doctored. If hadn't been there, he would never have known that there had been a kidnapping.  
  
(It's no use. All that added security and still something like this happens with out a trace of the culprits,) The Professor thought. As he sat back from the screen to consider his next move Brock entered the room.  
  
"Any luck?" The inspiring breeder asked.  
  
"None. The footage from the security cameras outside the houses has been tampered with. I still have no clue what happened to Ash, Pikachu or Smoochum," He answered.  
  
"Sabrina said that Billie went for a walk, but she never came back. That should have clued us in to something had gone wrong," Brock said self accusingly.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered with all of the sleep powder they put in the vents," the older man responded. "There was no way of avoiding this without prior knowledge of what was going to happen."  
  
"Still I feel there was something we could have done," Brock said shaking his head sadly. "And Mrs. Ketchum is taking this very badly."  
  
The lady in question was in her son's room. His pikachu was on her shoulder. "You know I really worry about him," she said to the electric mouse.  
  
*I worry too. Especially, since they left us all behind, * Electra said wondering about the fact that she and the other pokémon were not taken as well.  
  
"Do you think something happened to him? I have a feeling that he has changed in some way," Delia said to her as she sat on Ash's un-made bed. Electra jumped next to her and looked at her sadly.  
  
*I just hope he hasn't been hurt. You know that he has a habit of jumping into things and of speaking without thinking, * She said. Luckily Mrs. Ketchum couldn't understand her completely or she would have been even more worried. But as pokémon and human sat reflecting on what happened to Ash, there was a knock on the window. Mrs. Ketchum walked over to the window and she looked out of it. There was no one out there. Opening to look around she was startled by something flying by her in a second. The object, a small fuzzy white cat like pokémon stopped in the middle of the room floating and looking around. Mrs. Ketchum was going to ask it what it wanted, but she noticed it had Ash' hat in its paws.  
  
"Where did you get that hat?" She asked the small pokémon. It looked into her eyes and she noticed the small little zigzag birthmarks under his eyes. "Ash?" She asked not sure what to believe.  
  
*Mom, * He said quietly. *Mom! * He shouted as he flew into her open arms.  
  
"My baby, what happened to you?" Delia asked her son.  
  
*I kind of evolved. But how can you understand me? * He asked back.  
  
"Silly boy, I could understand you no matter what you are. I raised you didn't I? Now let me get a good look at you," Ash's mom said to him. Both parties's let each have a bit of space. Delia took in Ash's new look as he floated in front of her.  
  
*So how do I look? * He asked a bit shyly. He rotated around as she examined him.  
  
"Just fine. In fact you may be even cuter," She said critically. "Now I have to figure out how to get that red haired friend of yours to evolve too. After how can you go out if only one of you can fly?" She mused out load.  
  
*Mommm! * Ash moaned exasperated. *She's not my girl friend. She's just my friend! *  
  
"Right," she said smiling. "But let's tell the others your back. They are at Samuel's place," She said walking to the door.  
  
*But mom… * He started to say.  
  
"No buts. You had everyone worried and it wouldn't be nice if you didn't tell them you were back. Now I'll give you a few minutes as I call every one to tell them we are coming over, then I want you downstairs," She said in a no nonsense tone of voice as she left the room.  
  
(I hope that everyone else reacts like nothing really has changed.) Ash thought as watched her leave.  
  
*Boy you sure have one understanding mom, * Electra said. Ash started since he hadn't noticed that she was there.  
  
*Sure, she's the best. But you're not shocked? * Ash asked her.  
  
*Pokémon evolve all the time, besides I am just happy that your back, * She said jumping down from the bed.  
  
*But I am not a… I mean I'm still… * Ash started when he heard his mom call him.  
  
"Ash come downstairs, we're going to the lab!" she shouted.  
  
*We'll talk later, * she said as she ran out of the open door. Ash just shook his head then flew after her. When they reached the lab Ash floated from under the jacket his Mom was carrying.  
  
"I still don't see why you had to hide under there," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
*Mom, you may recognize me as I am, but others might just see a rare pokémon. I don't even now my own attacks so I don't want to deal with that, * Ash said. Mrs. Ketchum shrugged then rang the doorbell. Janine answered the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, Electra, flying pokémon wearing Ash's hat backward," Janine greeted all of them. "Where's Ash, and why is that pokémon wearing his hat?"  
  
*I'm right here and I'm wearing my hat this way because it is the only way it will fit, * Ash answered her.  
  
"And what does mew mew mewwww mew mew mew mmmew mean? Janine asked even more confused.  
  
[I wonder if I can say that clearer?] Ash projected after a short pause. Everyone including Ash was startled by his ability to use telepathy.  
  
"Ash is that you?" Janine asked looking at the psychic type.  
  
[Yes it's me,] he sent. [I evolved.]  
  
"Whoa! Umm… everyone is in the main lab," Janine said flustered. Ash, his mom, and pokémon moved passed her. She closed the door and shakily followed them. Everyone else was sitting in the main lab. Misty and Togepi were sitting in overstuffed armchair, on her right side, Brock and Professor Oak where sitting on a sofa and Sabrina was sitting on a love seat across from them. They all turned when they others came in to the room. Mrs. Ketchum walked in with Janie next to her and Electra in front of her. Ash was shyly floating behind her.  
  
"So where is he!" Misty exclaimed as soon as they came in to the room.  
  
[Right here,] he sent as he floated from behind her.  
  
"Not funny Ash," Misty said. "Where are you!" she said getting annoyed.  
  
[I'm tell you I'm right here,] he sent floating right in front of her face. [And I'll prove it. Remember the bike shop incident. When I kind of destroyed your custom made bike, the shop, and the entire city block…] the last part of that was quieter. In fact it was the telepathic equivalent of a mumble.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like Ash," Brock said shaking his head.  
  
"Ash!" Misty said jumping up. She ran over to him, and then promptly hit him with her mallet. "That's for trying to get out of paying me back!" She yelled.  
  
[How did I try getting out of paying you back?] Ash said from the ground, rubbing his head.  
  
"You changed yourself so I couldn't immediately recognize you," Misty said walking back to her seat.  
  
"But that doesn't make…" Sabrina started to say but Brock stopped her by interrupting her.  
  
"We were all worried about you," Brock said getting up as well.  
  
Professor Oak got over his initial shock and with a speed belying his age he dash over to where Ash was on the floor and lifting him up and looking at him. "Fascinating! How did you change like that?" He asked examining him.  
  
[I don't really know how I evolved. But Holly said that I have had experiences that no one else had, and that I had some sort of energy,] He sent.  
  
Janine and Sabrina both turned to the sliding glass door and the minute they did it blew off its frame. A butterfree flew in followed by Meyer.  
  
"Hello, I would like to speak to Ash Ketchum," He said calmly. Before anyone could do anything the pokémon he had next to him hit everyone with supersonic. He released his wigglytuff and pulled out a handgun from his side. Before he could do any thing a psybeam hit from behind. Flying in to the room and sliding forward across the ground he smashed into the back of the loveseat. Both of his pokémon turned and say a venomoth floating serenely.  
  
"What? Who?" He said confused. From behind the pokémon Billie walked in to the room. Smiling she looked around the room.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" she asked as her pokémon psychically lifted Meyer's gun off the ground where he dropped it.  
  
"Billie, how dare you betray Team rocket like this?" Meyer asked getting back up.  
  
She shrugged and said, "In a way I'm not. After all aren't we supposed to watch out for our partners? Besides I don't think the boss knows you're here," She said.  
  
"Get her," He ordered both his pokémon.  
  
"I don't think so," Sabrina said releasing her Kadabra. Brock quickly followed suit with his geodude, Misty did the same with her staryu and Janine, not to be outdone, released her spinarak.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Meyer said releasing his togetic, clefable and azumarill. "Azumarill bubble beam, Wigglytuff rollout, Togetic psychic, and clefable flamethrower!" He ordered.  
  
"Staryu, light screen!" Misty ordered.  
  
[Kadabra, reflect!] Sabrina sent. The two created a defensive wall of shimmering psychic energy. The bubbles, fire and psychic energy bounced off and blasted a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Venomoth, psybeam" Billie ordered.  
  
"Geodude, rock throw," Brock said.  
  
"Spinarak, Poison sting!" Janine exclaimed. The poison moth fired a beam of psychic energy that stuck wigglytuff out of her rollout by confusing her. She crashed into a shelf. Togetic and Clefable just barely dodged the rocks from Geodude. And Azumarill got hit by the darts from the poison sting, but wasn't poisoned.  
  
"Togetic safeguard, Azumarill Double-edge, Clefable, metronome, Wigglytuff Sing!" Meyer ordered.  
  
"Staryu, thunder bolt" Misty ordered.  
  
[Kadabra psychic on Clefable,] Sabrina sent.  
  
"Venomoth psychic!" Billie shouted.  
  
"Earthquake!" Brock ordered.  
  
"Night shade on Azumarill," Janine said. The normal/flying type created a shield to prevent his teammates from being hit by status conditions. But he was taken out by Misty's water pokémon who fried him black. Clefable was blasted though the wall behind him by the double psychic attack. Geodude prepared to put Wigglytuff away but was put to sleep by a surprise attack from Meyer's butterfree who hit him with sleep powder. That bought Wigglytuff enough time to put Staryu and Kadabra asleep, which took them and Sabrina, who had no time to break off her psychic connection, out of the battle. Azumarill rammed Spinarak but was blasted back from the Nightshade. Butterfree was going to hit Spinarak with a psybeam, but had to dodge one from Venomoth.  
  
"Enough, Gust!" Meyer ordered his butterfree. Spinarak fired off another poison sting that hit Wigglytuff. And Venomoth narrowly dodged the gust attack. Misty pulled out another pokéball but had to duck as Meyer pulled out another handgun from his boot and fired in her direction.  
  
"Call out another pokémon and I promise that the next one won't miss," He growled. Mrs. Ketchum pulled Togepi, who did not understand the danger, from the armchair Misty was sitting on. Holding him close she moved to where Professor Oak was trying to wake up Sabrina.  
  
"Spinarak use string shot and get that gun!" Janine ordered. Her spider pokémon fired out a thin strand of silk, but it was blocked by a fire punch from Wigglytuff.  
  
"Butterfree, supersonic! Wigglytuff, Sing," the longhaired rocket ordered.  
  
"Venomoth, supersonic!" Billie exclaimed. The clamor that followed was deafening. When the noise ended they found Wigglytuff on her back staring at the ceiling. She had been caught between the two supersonic attacks. Meyer recalled his pokémon. Spinarak attempted to attack Butterfree while he was recovering, but he hurt himself in confusion knocking him out.  
  
"Its down to you and me," he said to Billie. "But not for long." He pulled up his gun and fired five shots toward the rocket girl. The five bullets were barely stopped by Venomoth's disable attack. While the pokémon protected his trainer he was open to Butterfree's psychic attack. He couldn't take both the concentration of stopping the bullets and the psychic energy. He and the bullets fell to the ground. Meyer smirked and started to squeeze the trigger again, but a nightshade and a thunderbolt attack fired him and his last remaining pokémon on the battlefield respectively. While Meyer was reeling from the ghost attack, Ash dashed from behind the love seat and grabbed the gun in the rockets hand. He hit Meyer's wrist with his tail as hard as he could. The sudden pain and the mew's tugging allowed Ash to escape with the weapon. As soon as he got away with the weapon blue vines wrapped around the stunned rocket.  
  
"What?" He asked as he looked at the mew hovering in surprise. He was barely able to recall his butterfree, and release his last pokémon. Before he could order his blissey to do anything, the vines squeezed him. Lucky for the gasping rocket his pokémon automatically teleported both them away.  
  
"That isn't good. He got away," Billie said shakily recalling her fainted pokémon. She turned and looked up out of the hole in the roof. "And I thought I told you to wait outside!" She yelled up.  
  
Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak looked up from where she was trying to wake up Sabrina. Brock walked up to Ash and took the gun from the mew's paws. Janine and Misty walked over to Billie and looked up to see what she was looking at. As soon as they did an Arcanine leapt in though the hole in the roof, followed by a tangela with a pikachu on top, which lowered them both down. But this didn't startle them. What did was what was on the Arcanine's back. What was on the back of the fire wolf was another mew.  
  
[Hi everyone, Gramps,] the mew sent. *I'm home, * He said before falling off Arcanine's back. When Tangela caught him they noticed he had on Gary's pendent and a large amount of bandages inexpertly wrapped on.  
  
"Gary," Professor Oak cried as he ran over to his grandson's side. He picked up the injured Mew and ran into the next room.  
  
(Gary evolved too,) Ash thought in the stunned silence that followed.  
  
The next vision:  
  
A recovering Gary explains where he has been.  
  
Both Mews get a call,  
  
And they both start to learn a bit more about themselves.  
  
And the vision fades to a new concept. 


	16. Vision 13: Learning is a fun experience

Disclaimer: I'm kind of tired of disclaimers. So I will take the lazy man's way out and say, nothings change. I don't own pokémon, yet.  
  
  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Lighting-Strike: all will be explained later. And what hologram? And thank you for the e-mails.  
  
Dragoness: You inadvertently caught a mistake on my part. That battle was a bit hectic, so much so that I forgot Electra was there! Silly me… Anyhow, I didn't know venomoth was purely rocket trained. I thought that was Billie's pokémon. Kind of like Jessie and James have their own pokémon. And as to Meyer seeing Ash, well, we'll get to that. But you're right, that will be trouble.  
  
Chibizoo: Thanks for the info. I really wanted to know what number 1 says. She's just so proud. And thank you for the complement.  
  
  
  
Blackness, then a voice, [Gary. Gary. You know you take a lot of risks.]  
  
[It's in my nature. But maybe I should take it easy for a while?]  
  
[I suppose you should until you get better. Why you went there is a mystery to me…]  
  
[It's home,] Gary sent as the whiteness came. (It's home.)  
  
  
  
Pokémon Oaked Styled Vision 13: Learning is a fun experience  
  
  
  
When Gary opened his eyes he found himself looking up at a dimming light. The first thing he noticed was that all of his smaller injures where healed, and most of his larger injuries were now smaller. Of course the gunshot wound was still there, but it wasn't bleeding.  
  
"I'm glad you woke up," Professor Oak said to the pokémon under the restoration devise. Gary had his left shoulder and arm bandaged. He also had a bandage around his head and right leg.  
  
*Did you fix me up? * Gary asked his grandfather.  
  
"I sure did. How did you get into this condition? I almost thought the worse," he said as he picked up the psychic type and removed him from the machine.  
  
*Well I was shot, then fell of a cliff into a cold river, and finally pulled though some rapids and ended up spending a few days in the woods half alive and depended on a haunter with a short attention span. I missed competing, everyone thought I was dead, and to top it off I evolved, * quietly listing his problems.  
  
"I wonder how you both managed to evolve?" the professor asked.  
  
*I know how I did that, but I want to know how you understand me? * Gary asked finally realizing that he had been speaking pokémon the entire time he had woken up.  
  
"Gary I have know you your whole life," the Professor Oak said smiling a bit. "Now I think you should relax. You have been out for two days, and it will be awhile before you are well again." He opened a door on the second floor of his lab. In there was a small dorm room for assistant researchers. Placing Gary under the blanks he tucked him in.  
  
*Nonsense, I not even tired, * Gary said quietly. The injured mew yawned. *Ok so maybe I am. But there's a lot I need to tell you. *  
  
"You can tell me when you wake up," his Grandfather said slowly petting his head.  
  
*Gramps… * Gary murmured before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Rest well," Professor Oak whispered as he left the room. He looked off the second floor balcony and saw the mess his lab was still in. "I know I will after I clean all of this up," he sighed into the early morning sunshine.  
  
Later that day, Gary awoke feeling stronger and hungry. Floating out of bed, he flew to the closed door. Just when he stopped to figure out how to unlock it, his Grandfather opened it. He turned from talking to someone behind him and was startled to see Gary floating about.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked his grandson.  
  
*I was feeling hungry, * Gary said blinking.  
  
*It looks like we have more similarities then differences now, * Ash said nervously floating in after the Professor.  
  
*When did you evolve! * Gary exclaimed flying back in mid-air. Shocked he had to quickly land on the bed to avoid crashing to the floor.  
  
*I can ask the same of you, * Ash said uncharacteristically thoughtful. He took a good look at his rival. He was about the same size of him. He still had on his pendent; just now it was on a smaller loop. He still had some a small amount of fur sticking up between his ears that remind Ash of the other boy's former hairstyle. The other mew was also a darker pink then he was. Other then that they could almost be brothers.  
  
*I now starting to see what Holly meant about knowing too much of your own future. If I had know all of this would happen I would have thought longer on my decision, * Gary mumbled. (Still there is no hope for it. I can't go back, so I guess I have to be the strongest in this body too. And the plus side is the fact that both Ash and I are pokémon, so I can beat him in a true battle and no one can complain!) While he was thinking Ash landed next to him.  
  
*Well Ash, this is your last chance to stay ahead of me. When I get better in a few days, I am going to learn the limits of this new form. And then I going to crush in a battle, * Gary said glancing at Ash. (Besides now that I think of it, I know when Ash evolved as well,)  
  
*Gee Gary, you're taking this all well, * Ash said surprised at how fast Gary got over the shock.  
  
*Oh I'm not taking it well at all. It's just I figured out some things. Gramps, if you don't mind finding me something to eat, I would like to tell everyone what happen to me…and what I figured out, * Gary said lifting off the bed.  
  
A short time later found Ash suggesting some things for Gary to try to eat. Both mews found themselves in front of a buffet of different foods. Since the Professor didn't know what Gary would or could eat, he asked Brock to make a wide variety of foods. Gary was happy to experiment since this was the first real meal he had in while. But he was nervous how his grandfather kept taking notes what he liked to eat; also Mrs. Ketchum, Misty, Janine, Billie, Sabrina, and Richie, who had arrived from Indigo, where sitting in the still broken up lounge. Since there was space everyone released his or her pokémon on the surrounding area. Ash and Gary's pokémon took the shock of having their trainer's evolve better then the humans did. To them it was strange, but they where used to having friend evolve so they could brush it off. Sabrina, having powers herself, was just merely curious about the two mews new senses. Misty and Janine where shocked and awed how such a thing could happen. Mrs. Ketchum didn't really care what Ash looked like as long as he was happy and healthy. Professor Oak felt the same about Gary, but he was torn about the implications and scientific curiosity. And Brock was trying not to be freaked out about everything and stay supportive of everyone. He too was concerned about the implications of humans evolving. Billie was the least surprised, since Gary had told her some things. And Richie thought it was cool.  
  
[Here try some of this,] Ash sent giving Gary something brown nugget of something or other. Gary cautiously sniffed it, and then took a bite.  
  
[Not bad, what is it?] He asked.  
  
[Poké chow,] Ash said snickering. Gary didn't react like Ash expected him to. Instead of freaking out he calmly kept eating.  
  
[What do you expect me to stop eating something when I find out what it is? Besides we might as well accept that physically we are now pokémon,] Gary sent when he saw Ash's shocked expression. [Besides you look silly with that expression on your face,] he sent snickering. Ash pouted for a moment.  
  
"Gary I'm sorry to interrupt, but Professor Oak said that you had something to tell us…" Richie said. Gary became solemn and nodded.  
  
[Guess I should go back to when I fell off the cliff.]  
  
{Gary's POV}  
  
When I woke up, I found myself staring in to Marie's eyes. I was in a small cave at the base of the cliff. Apparently my haunter had pulled me out of the water and saved me from drowning. But I was barely conscious and I had been shot. My right leg was broken from the rapids, and I had a concussion from the fall. At first I was delirious. I don't remember much, but that first day I was the close to death. Marie told me she could see my soul almost cut free from by body. Lucky for me there was a gold berry bush near by. My haunter used psychic to reset my leg and used parts of my shirt to wrap up my head, leg and left shoulder. She used hypnosis for the pain and to keep me awake. Most of that day and the one after were spent with her feeding me gold berries and trying to prevent my soul from leaving my body. When I started to go into shock the second day, she released my sandslash Cutter who kept me warm with his body heat. While he was doing that, midway thought the third day, I had enough sense to ask about my other pokémon. That night Marie healed everyone else and brought the others using my password. She also bought a sleeping Billie, Pikachu and Smoochum. Doodles my tangela had put her to sleep using sleep powder. .  
  
Billie was a great help during the fourth day. She is the one who bandaged me up. But while she was sleeping something amazing happened that evening. I was drifting off again, and Marie couldn't stop me this time. When all went black I thought that was the end. But as I fell though a world of darkness and pain, I saw a light. It was such a small light, and it took all of my strength to reach it. I managed to pull it close to me, and lo and behold it was all of my happy memories, all of the good times I had, and it was surprisingly the psychic link I had to Ash. At that moment I while I looked at the light it became a part of me. I suddenly found myself still surrounded by darkness and pain, but I wasn't afraid any more. I remembered what Holly said, one who has hope, love, faith, friendship, kindness, and compassion could beat the darkness, and I realized that as long as I had light in my heart then I had nothing to fear. I could see how I could get back. Billie says I was out for another day.  
  
When I came to I found myself on the border of Pallet Town and on Flameheart's, my arcanine, back. I also found out that I had evolved. I was shocked but there wasn't anything I could do because I was still barely there. Evolving had given my some strength, but I couldn't move very much. I also learned that I could talk by using telepathy. I asked Billie come here. By the time we got here we found the guy who shot me sneaking up to the back window. Billie went after him. When I saw the explosion that took out part of the roof I had Flameheart take me up there. I waited tell his attention was taken and the battle had died down before blasting the guy. After that you know the rest.  
  
{Omniscient POV}  
  
  
  
[And that's how we got here. When I saw Ash some clicked in my mind. You know how Holly didn't show us evolve in any of the futures she showed us? I think that when we evolved at the same time. I think my desire to live caused us both to evolve at the same time. In fact we may have had a mild psychic connection. I think that when we evolved it broke. So not only did Holly give us the strength to evolve she caused us to do so at the same time,] Gary sent.  
  
"Who's Holly and why would she do something like that?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
[Holly was a celebi who gave us some advice and some help. I don't know why would she make sure we evolved at the same time,] Ash sent back while eating a donut.  
  
"I think there may be more surprises ahead, but I think we should be OK for now," Richie said. At that everyone stopped and continued the large tea in silence, each thinking his or her own thoughts.  
  
{A month and a few weeks later…}  
  
The waning moon shone down on two flying shapes. The each darted thought the trees of the pokémon preserve. Every time one or the other had a clear shot at each other, they fired a weak pulse at each other. Ash and Gary where practicing with their new abilities. After several more moments, both figures came to a halt on the shore of the lake.  
  
*You've gotten a lot stronger, Gary, * Ash said. *I'm still surprised that you haven't tried to find a way to find out way to turn back into a human. *  
  
*Well there wasn't much, but I found out something. It was in Gramps's library. It was an old story called the Legend of Mew. It said at one time that humans evolved like us all of the time. And it got me thinking. We can learn transform right? * Gary asked.  
  
*We can? * Ash said. *I guess I should be surprised but we learned a lot of moves that I didn't think any one pokémon could learn… *  
  
Gary nodded then continued, *Well, I know we both though we couldn't change back, however I thought that since humans could evolve into mews, why couldn't we use transform to change into a close approximate of our former selves. *  
  
*Why couldn't we change back into ourselves if since we should know transform? * Ash asked the other mew as they floated to the lab.  
  
*Because one, we would need an exact picture of ourselves before we changed on our person to do so. Two, we aren't ditto's so we can only hold a non-pokémon shape for a short moment of time. And three, humans aren't the same as pokémon for some reason. I tried to use transform to mimic myself but it actually hurt. I figure if we change part way instead of exactly, we could at least look like our normal selves, * Gary said psychically opening the new sliding door. The two psychic types closed the door behind them and floated into the room with the regeneration machine in it.  
  
*So who goes first? * Ash asked Gary.  
  
*Do you have to ask? Of course we'll settle this the only way! * Gary exclaimed. Both mews threw out a paw on three. Gary chose scissors first and beat Ash's paper. But the next two times Ash's rock and then scissors beat Gary's scissors and paper.  
  
*Ha, best two out of three, I win! * Ash shouted spinning around then doing his victory pose. He almost lost his hat when he did however. Gary grumbled. He slowly landed as he concentrated on changing his shape. His outline became hazy as a white light enveloped him. He slowly grew bigger and his outline more defined. When the light faded Gary was back as a human, for the most part. He still had white hair with pink tips, blue eyes, and a mew's tail. Also he still had that small white scar across his forehead he got from falling of that cliff.  
  
"That wasn't as painful as the last time I tried that," Gary muttered to himself.  
  
*You mean that actually hurt? * Ash asked now nervous.  
  
"Only when I tried to change to much. I guess you just have to let the change happen," was the other boy's answer. "Now stop stalling."  
  
*All right, * Ash said. *But what do I do, * he asked.  
  
"Just remember what it was like being you, how you moved how, you talked how, and you acted and thought," Gary said. "Then try to let yourself come as close to that as possible."  
  
Ash nodded and thought. He tried to remember what it was like being himself. He remembered the laughs, the tears and the hopes and dreams. He also remembered running jumping and being generally larger than he was now. So intend on his change that he closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a pain unlike being stabbed with a knife. Remembering Gary's advice he switched his focus to stay just at that level of change. Holding it was hard then he thought and he almost lost it. Feeling himself slipping he pushed it a little more and found he could transform so more. It felt different. He continued like that for a small eternity. He kept pushing the change until he felt pain, then he stooped. In the after a while he found he couldn't change anymore with out feeling the pain so he stopped, tired.  
  
"Nice, you look more like your old self then me," Gary said. Ash looked like he did before; except he still had the tail and he had a streak of white in his hair.  
  
*Wow, * Ash said in awe looking at his hands again. He looked at Gary and found that the other boy had some how lost his tail.  
  
"Two more things. One, before you ask, I still have the tail. I just took a trick from Holly and I am psychically sending the thought I don't have one. Two, remember to talk like human if you going to do this. If you say mew people will think you are stranger than you already are," Gary said.  
  
"I am not strange!" Ash retorted.  
  
"Do things happen to you that don't happen to anyone else? Do those things have no unexplainable cause? Is that not the definition of strange? Therefore you are strange," Gary calmly argued.  
  
"Curse you Oak," Ash grumbled. Ash smirked when a thought struck him. "But by that logic you are strange too."  
  
"True. But I'm glad you think I'm right hat boy," Gary said as he turned to leave the room. "I suggest you practice that change. I can do the change and create the illusion in three minutes and hold it for a maximum of twenty minutes. I feel that it may be save you life if you can pass as of as human."  
  
"I suppose. And it will help when I challenge the elite four," Ash said following Gary to the front door. "Does Professor Oak know you can transform?"  
  
"Yes. I showed him the first time I did it. Of course I passed my time limit and fell asleep on him," Gary said letting the other boy out. "Before you go home, aren't you going to change back? You don't want to fall asleep on you way back." Ash complied, and then flew off to his house as fast as he could, trying to be on time for dinner.  
  
(I worry about Gary. Ever since he almost died he is acting more like a pokémon then human. I think that evolving near death and missing the league affected him that way. I'm still consider myself me, and I not sure I want to complete accept that I can't keep living my life as I did before. Gary on the other had seems to almost fatedly accepted that he can never go back, and seems to training himself and his pokémon for something,) Ash thought. (I wonder what the future holds now?)  
  
  
  
The next vision:  
  
The other mews learn of the existence of two new mews.  
  
Mewtwo makes his move.  
  
And the vision fades to a new concept. 


	17. Vision 14: Hurricane Wind

Disclaimer: I am running out of things to say… I guess nothing has change in the status of my ownership of the various ideas in this story…  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Alex Warlorn: You're right, for Ash it was kinda easy. There is a reason for that. If you notice Gary said it took him awhile to learn to change and that he passed out when he did. As for the evolution, power means nothing. Holly did give them far more power then a psychic human like Sabrina could ever gain, but what triggered the change was there experiences and feelings. By changing time Holly insured the both could change, but she had to still give them the difference they lacked. And that is going to have a big impact on what happens with the dark mew…  
  
Dragoness: I know that last part seemed to come close to the same time Ash and Gary met up in your story, but that is just an odd coincidence. This chapter has more Gary, but Ash does come back into the focus for the next chapter…  
  
  
  
Holly looked to the sky and waited. She stared at the clouds that moved across the sky. (Soon, soon…) she thought.  
  
Pokémon Oaked Styled Vision 14: Hurricane wind  
  
Gary sat in mediation on a rock on his grandfather's pokémon preserve. He was concentrating on keeping his human form. Sweat poured down the young man's head. Suddenly he collapsed with a cry. As he fell he changed back into a mew. For a few moments he lay on the ground in a fetal position, shivering. While he was still like that, his umbreon found him.  
  
*Gary, are you all right! What happened? * She asked.  
  
*I…guess…I over…did it… * He whispered. *I'll…talk to… you… after… the … pain stops…*  
  
*That's the third time I found you like this week alone, * she said resting next to him. *You're going to hurt yourself. Why do you put yourself though this punishment? *  
  
*Ash. Ash can stay changed for an hour. Why can't I do so too? I can't even stay human for more then fifteen minutes now with out the pain coming back. And afterwards I am just so tired… * Gary said staggering up to his feet.  
  
*I understand that he is your rival, but it's not worth your life? I mean I don't try to become an eevee again. Why can't you just stay as you are and avoid all that pain, * She asked.  
  
*I want to still become a pokémon master. And I can't even try unless I can at least pass myself off as a human, * Gary said floating up and sitting back on the rock.  
  
"Hi, what are you talking about," Janine said flipping down from a tree.  
  
[Nothing, we're just speculating on the future,] Gary sent. The mew sighed. [Now if you two ladies don't mind. I'm going back in to take a nap,] he sent lifting off a floating slowly toward the main lab.  
  
"Boy, he's not very chipper this morning," Janine commented. "I wonder what is bothering him?"  
  
[Hi, young one. I'll meet you tomorrow.]  
  
[Who are you? This isn't the first time you have talked to me,] Gary sent back.  
  
[True. Your and your other friend, well your both so… interesting,] sent the other voice. There was a mental giggle. [Anyway tomorrow… well tomorrow I'll be meeting you. After your friend has left for the elite four…]  
  
[How are your able to watch what is going on in my life? Are you with Team rocket?] Gary asked growing increasingly more cautious.  
  
[I would never deal with those…PEOPLE. So calm yourself. I am a friend. Or I would like to be… Just wait to tomorrow and I will be able to answer your questions.]  
  
[Wait,] Gary sent but the other presence was gone.  
  
  
  
That night dinner was a solemn affair. Gary wasn't saying or eating much. Janine and Eve were worried, Pikachu was distracted by since Electra went with Ash, and Professor Oak was focused on some problem or another.  
  
*Gramps, do you think I am still the same? Do you think I should try to be human again, to be me? * Gary asked.  
  
The professor came out of his thoughts and said, "Of course you are. Sure you are a bit shorter, but that's not a problem. Personally I think it would be kind of fun to be able to fly. It would give to my back a rest," He said to his grandson.  
  
[I suppose it is. Tomorrow I'm going out for a while. I think I am going to go meet someone…] He sent to everyone.  
  
"Who?" Janine asked.  
  
[I'll find out tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?] He asked.  
  
"Sure!" Came the response.  
  
The next afternoon found Gary and Janine walking southwest out of Pallet town. They two companions where moving along. Gary just had a feeling on where to go. As he moved, he felt a low psychic impulse. He stopped and tried to found where it came from.  
  
[Don't worry,] said the voice from the night before.  
  
[Worry about what?] Gary asked. He looked at Janine to ask her if she could find out where the pulse came from, but he found her asleep on the ground.  
  
[I told you not to worry. I don't want her to see me. Meet me on the beach,] the voice said. Gary checked her to make sure she was ok. Gary teleported her back to the lab, then he flew at full speed to the beach. He spotted a pink and white smudge waiting for him on the beach. Landing he found another mew waiting on him.  
  
*Hello young one. I am Azure Sky, and I am glad to meet you face to face again. * She said.  
  
*Again? * Gary asked amazed and confused. In response she changed into a butterfree. *Hey you were with Holly when she beat me in Pewter! *  
  
*I sure was. If I knew you were going to make such a cute mew I would have gone easy on you. In fact I didn't even know that you were going to evolve until she told me. * The female mew said smiling happily.  
  
*Why did she tell you? * Gary asked. *And what do you want from me? *  
  
*Well, Holly and me go way back. I helped her when I was human and we stayed in touch when I evolved shortly after. As for what I want with you…I want to know what you plan to do. * She said seriously. *After all you don't want to stay with the silly humans. * She said giggling.  
  
*Humph. I see no problem with staying with my grandpa… * Gary said offended.  
  
*Is that why you have yet to show yourself to anyone other then you friends and family? And the little matter that everyone thinks your dead, * She said floating serenely around him.  
  
*That's why I am trying to turn human again! * Gary argued.  
  
*That is imposable, or at least highly unlikely you would be able to do that. Why don't you do something else? I for instance, take care of abused and neglected pokémon. After all, you do have years and years… * She said.  
  
*I don't care! * Gary exclaimed. He was going to elaborate, but he felt something. Both mews looked to the southeast and saw something. A storm was coming, and it wasn't natural. Gary also felt a second signal, this time a distress call, to the northwest. (Great, Ash is in trouble again, and I have the mother of all storms is coming…) *If you want to help, will you go check on Ash for me? Tell him went ever he gets out of the mess he's in to come to me. I'm going to check out that storm! * He exclaimed as he darted off.  
  
*Wait don't… * Azure said. She sighed then mumbled, *the things I do… * as she flew in the opposite direction.  
  
Gary flew as fast as he could. Below him the storm broke and swelled. He felt an increasing of the power he felt before. (At least I know if I am going in the right direction,) he thought. Two hours after sunset and finally found what he was looking for. It was island with a castle on. Sitting right in the eye of the storm, the castle's windmills span slowly. (What is causing this storm is in there. Maybe I should have bought my pokémon…no… I think I can handle it. Still, I might as well wait for a bit…) he thought. He ducked into a relatively calm cloudbank. Gary waited for the better part of two hours. During that time the full moon rose, and three trainers arrived. Two arrived by sea and one came by air. Gary floated down after they went indoors. He rested on a balcony rail for a moment, and then curiosity got the better of him. He floated into an open water drain. Finding himself in a large tunnel he flew down it until he spotted a ladder leading up. He floated up, psychically lifting the hatch on the top. Finding himself in another hall, this time with doors, he continued his explorations. After a while he found most of the rooms were storerooms. But in one room he found some type of lab. Inside he found a venusaur, a charizard and a blastoise floating inside of tubes of a strange liquid. Also he found a strange machine with a conveyer belt going into it and a monitor and keyboard attached to it. He silently looked at the keyboard before hitting a switch on it. The monitor blinked on.  
  
"POKEMON REPLACATION SYSTEM ONLINE. Do you wish to scan for a compatible pokémon, view records, perform alterations, or log out," Said a computerized voice.  
  
(View records might be interesting,) Gary thought. As soon as he did he felt a curious presence in his mind. Suddenly the monitor switched to a scientist face, and Gary listened in rapt attention to the tale of the creation of a super mew clone. A few moments later, and Gary was sitting shocked by the door. (How could someone do something like that? Those scientist were fools, but this Mewtwo sounds like some one you don't want to mess with,) As he was lost in his thoughts, the clones in the tubes woke up. He looked up quickly then floated out of their line of sight. He was just in time, as they all left the tubes that contained them and exited thought the door. He followed. The three clones went into a nearby empty room, and then stood on three separate glowing spots. The spots where illuminated by shafts of light. Soon the pokémon were lifted off the ground and were pulled up into the rooms above. Gary, realizing he should follow, quickly flew out the room and back to the hatch.  
  
Gary zipped out of the vent. Sensing a battle he darted around the castle towers and saw a blastoise being defeated by the super clone of the same type. Dashing down to the fray he caught the last of Mewtwo's sending. As the psychic super clone summoned and sent out his pokéballs Gary created a wall of reflective energy between the trainers and Mewtwo. The black pokéballs struck the wall and fell lifeless. Gary floated down into Mewtwo's line of sight.  
  
[You!] The other Psychic sent glaring at Gary with lavender eyes.  
  
*What are you doing? Do you want to cause more trouble? I mean the scientists were one thing, but what did theses people and pokémon ever do to you? * Gary asked.  
  
[What they did does not matter. Finally, I shall see who is stronger of the two of us, the original or the copy! You whose power has been strengthened by the ages, and me whose powers have been perfected by science, we will determine the fate of this planet. Since you know of my past…] Mewtwo sent floating of the ground and hovering opposite of Gary. The super clone charged up a ball of psychic energy and darkness. Throwing it at the floating mew, he screamed, […all that is left to do is fight!]  
  
Gary dodged it and countered with a thunderbolt. Mewtwo blocked it with a shield and dashed at the smaller pokémon. *That statement is so wrong for several reasons, * Gary said as darted away from the charging clone. Mewtwo responded with another psychic blast. Gary teleported above Mewtwo and changed the clones course toward the ground using Whirlwind. *One, I just evolved, * Gary said as Mewtwo caught himself. *Two, since I just evolved, that means that you weren't copied from me, so I am not your original. Three that means we both had different baseline stats so this isn't an adequate way to prove who was originally stronger. *  
  
[That may be the case in a literal comparison, but this will prove who is stronger in a more board scope…] Mewtwo sent. The clone floated in place gathering psychic energy. Gary warily watched him. He knew that Mewtwo had an advantage in overall experience and attack power. He just had the advantage of speed and variety of moves. So when Mewtwo psychically boosted his speed and sent himself flying rapidly in Gary's direction the young boy teleported out of the way. Not only did he clear Mewtwo's charge he cleared the explosion of psychic energy the super clone released. Reappearing ahead of the clone, the one place Mewtwo wasn't expected him to be, he hit him with a Mega Kick, flying and kicking Mewtwo in the gut. While he was winded he hit him with a mega punch to the jaw, then sent he crashing into the stands with fire blast. Gary landed on a dome roof and watched Mewtwo blow the smoke clear. Mewtwo started at Gary, then he started to create another orb of psychic energy. Gary wondered what he had planed. He knew he could dodge anything Mewtwo could throw at him at this range. Mewtwo put more and more energy into the ball. Then he threw it, but not at Gary but the trainers who after, recalling there pokémon had stayed to watch the battle. The black orb cut the air and Gary had to move at top speed to intercept it. He blocked it right as it almost hit the pudgy trainer.  
  
[Get out of here! I can't hold him off and protect you!] He sent to them. They nodded then ran. While his attention was be held by keeping the orb at bay and talking to the trainers Mewtwo attacked. The clone dashed into Gary's left and hit him with a mega punch. Catching his own blast he held it as caught the stunned mew with his mind. Telekinetically throwing the boy across the stadium and in to a column, he also let fly with the same blast he threw at the trainers. When Gary hit, the blast hit him soon after collapsing the support and blowing them both up. Mewtwo waited until the dust cleared to see if he had won. Blue light blew the dust cloud away as Gary rose up from the debris.  
  
(I'm glad I used all of those TM's Gramps had. Soft-boiled comes in handy right now. Still that really hurt. And if he gets me again like that I may not be able to get back up…) the young mew thought as he gathered strength for his next attack. [Why are you doing this?] Gary asked looking at Mewtwo.  
  
[I was not born a pokémon; I was made. and now the world will pay for using me…] Mewtwo said powering up as well.  
  
*You say that like everyone can decide to be born, * Gary said charging Mewtwo.  
  
[And you say that because you where born naturally,] Mewtwo sent back also starting his own charge. Gary and Mewtwo both created psychic shields, and when they collided all of the lights in the stadium blew out from the shock wave. The other clones had already left for a safer area, so nether pokémon held back anymore. While they were in close range Gary let all of the hurt, pain and frustration, build. He released in one psychic blast and was rewarded when a ball of darkness hit Mewtwo in the chest, throwing the super clone into the done ceiling of his dining room. The ceiling caved in taking Mewtwo with it. Mewtwo exploded out of it, throwing two balls at Gary, who dodged one and teleported out of the way of the other.  
  
*Humans are part of nature too. The forget that, but they are. So if humans are natural and they can only change or affect other natural things. So you too had a natural birth. So we are somewhat the same! * Gary exclaimed. He released another thunderbolt, which surprised Mewtwo. Shocked the super clone stopped attacking long enough for Gary to teleport behind some stands.  
  
[An…interesting idea, but it still doesn't change the fact that I am artificial,] Mewtwo sent floating up and searching for Gary.  
  
[I have never seen some one with such a sense of arrogance, and so little confidence,] Gary sent coming in to view to the left of the floating psychic. He fired a bubble beam, but Mewtwo blocked it with a shield. Mewtwo countered with a swift attack. Gary couldn't dodge that, so he blocked it with his own shield. Mewtwo teleported and hit Gary point blank with a dark orb. Gary's shield barley held, but he was still thrown back into the center of the stadium. His shield plowed into the ground and created a gorge six meters long. Gary broke his shield and looked at Mewtwo who was floating in front of the full moon with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. *You're just as real as me… * Gary whispered. He looked down for a moment. (I don't want to do this. Ash forgive me…) when he looked back up, his eyes where glowing a solid blue. The ground around him exploded as he launched himself at Mewtwo. Mewtwo frowned the dove down to meet him.  
  
Meanwhile four different beings were coming to Gary's aid, one being carried by two. Azure sky, Nekiro, Holly and Ash all were heading out to New Island. Holly and Nekiro were holding up Ash and he was showing them the way. Sky was worried about how the storm was intensifying and if they would find anything left of Gary when they arrived. Ash had just been though an ordeal by Giovanni. Apparently some one told him about Ash's evolution and he captured the boy. Holly, with Sky providing a distraction, managed to sneak in a get him out. Unfortunately he was still stuck in the enchantment armor Giovanni trapped him in and had to be carried.  
  
*Ash, Ash, Ash. This is what happens when you stay with humans, * Nekiro said.  
  
*Nekiro give the kid a break. Everyone makes mistakes. And he's still young yet, * Sky said.  
  
*Give it a rest both of you. If you noticed, the storm winds are worsening. My sister went to get the other celebi, and bring them to this time. That means she thinks that we may not have a future. If she knew how much power I had gotten back, she wouldn't have left me alone and we would be in a lot more trouble. Besides, I see nothing wrong with humans, or have you two forgotten you are ones, * Holly said.  
  
*Nonsense. We're both mews, * Sky said.  
  
*Who both evolved from humans, so that is why there not so bad if people like you can rise up from them, * Holly retorted calmly. *Ash, are we going the right way? * She asked changing the subject.  
  
*Yes. This is the way I came… * was the muffled reply.  
  
*Then we better hurry! * Nekiro exclaimed. And with that they moved on.  
  
Gary was exhausted. Most of the castle was in ruins, or at least badly damaged. Gary's left arm was at least sprained if not broken, and he had yet another deep cut in his head. He also was covered in small cuts and bruises. The eye of the storm had shrunk and several waterspouts had formed. (The storm is getting worse; I'm running out of energy,) Gary thought hiding behind a pile of debris. Mewtwo was injured too, but less severally. He too had many cuts and bruises. But unlike Gary that was all the injuries he had, and they where minor. Plus he was not even winded.  
  
[Why do you hide? Why do you not let us finish this?] Mewtwo sent. The psychic stretched out his mind looking for him.  
  
[Why do you persist on this fight? I'm telling you this battle is meaningless,] Gary sent.  
  
[It has meaning! When I defeat you it will prove once and for all who is superior,] Mewtwo sent.  
  
[To who? We're the only ones here! And if you destroy all life on this world, then who will know the difference? If every living thing is a clones, then that means that the world would be no different then it is now! The clones will have to have children, and those children will have no concept of the word clone. The world will go on and in a few generations all of this will be forgotten…] Gary sent darting out just as Mewtwo blasted the pile to dust. Gary, becoming desperate, hit Mewtwo with a psychic attack. Mewtwo shook off the mental attack far to quickly and rushed Gary before he could dart away. Grabbing the smaller pokémon he stared into the Gary's defiant eyes. For a brief moment angry eyes stared at angry eyes.  
  
[Your point is a good one. Maybe I am not doing this for the eyes of the world, but I would know, and I would remember,] Mewtwo sent quietly back.  
  
*Then if you are doing this for yourself, then you are no better then the scientist who made you for there own sense of self-gratification, * Gary whispered. Mewtwo eyes widened, then narrowed in blind furry. With a cry of rage he threw Gary back to the remaining standing tower. As he accelerated both psychically and physically, he figured he was dead. But just before he hit, a bubble of psychic energy stopped him. They both looked around to see who did that, and they both spotted Sky who floated down next to Gary. Holly and Nekiro carrying Ash landed in the ruins of the stadium.  
  
*Are you all right? * Sky asked Gary. Gary weakly nodded to her in return.  
  
*What a big mess, * Holly murmured. Nekiro nodded. Mewtwo looked at the assembly in confusion.  
  
[What's going on?] He asked.  
  
  
  
The next vision:  
  
Gary, Ash and Holly make some revelations,  
  
Certain prophecies come to pass,  
  
And we fade to the beginning of the end… 


	18. Vision 15: Eye of the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except, Holly, Meyer, Sky, and Lansky. The general plot is mine, but it was/is vaguely in Dragoness's universe.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: I changed a few things and I did some editing. I hope the finished package is better then the incomplete one. I know the last couple of pages where very, very, very close to EC, but I couldn't help it. There wasn't anyway around it ending up that way. So if you are angry with me, I apologize in advance.  
  
Alex Warlorn: I still want to know if Mewtwo wasn't eloquent in his counter- arguments. I feel that it may have been too one sided. *Sweatdrops* And did I answer all of your questions to this point in my e-mail? And is this chapter better then the last?  
  
Lighting-Strike: More is coming, and Cliffhangers are one of the most annoying and the best part of stories.  
  
{Ok sports, there is only one more chapter after this, then the epilogue. Then I'll actual finish a story!}  
  
Gary sleep after his battle with Mewtwo. Ash was off in a corner getting the armor he was in taken off by the super clone. Nekiro and sky were watching Mewtwo warily. Holly was outside watching the slowly revolving storm. Since the others arrival, the storm had calmed but it hadn't gotten any weaker either.  
  
[So, just how many of you mews are there?] Mewtwo asked.  
  
*Not enough, * Nekiro said sighing. *But the number is about several hundred, as opposed to the tens of thousands that could have been. *  
  
[What happen to your kind anyway?] Mewtwo asked his curiosity overcoming resentment for a moment.  
  
*Humans have forgotten the relationship between them and pokémon, * Holly said hovering back into the room. *So they no longer evolve into mews. *  
  
*Nonsense, sure they have been separated from pokémon for a while, but these two prove that they are coming around, * Sky said to looking at Holly.  
  
*Always the optimist, eh Sky? * Nekiro stated. *This may mean humans are coming around, but it could just be a fluke. * (Or it could be that other thing…)  
  
*Well I agree with Sky, I think that Gary and I aren't just random chance, * Ash said. Mewtwo had freed his head and now was working on his body.  
  
[All of this is very interesting. I had no clue mews evolved from anything,] Mewtwo sent.  
  
*Well that's understandable. You've been alive only for a short time haven't you? But to tell you the truth I just found out about most of this quiet recently. Why don't you come back with us to Pallet town? I have a friend who's cooking is to die for, and everyone would be happy to be your friend, * Ash asked.  
  
[You would have me, even after I tried to kill your friend?] Mewtwo sent to Ash.  
  
*Sure. I know Gary will get over it, * he said finally free from the armor. *As long as you don't try to do it again. * Ash said after a short pause.  
  
*Speaking of which, were is he? * Sky asked. She looked around and noticed Holly was missing as well. The mew in question had woken up, healed from using rest and he immediately left the room. Holly who was quietly watching him followed. When she found him he was watching the storm moving slowly away from New Island, as the eye was finally moving.  
  
*This is the eye of the storm, when we hit the eye wall the winds will be coming from the other direction. That means that the most damage will happen then since everything else in the storm's path was weakened before, * Gary told the time crosser.  
  
*That's true, But, It's odd, why is the storm still in action if Mewtwo doesn't seem to be maintaining it? * She asked.  
  
*Tell me, did you know it was going to end up this way? Did you plan this? * Gary asked her suddenly.  
  
*I had no way of knowing what would happen. I thought that with both of you having the knowledge of evolution that the prophecy would be weaken or neutralized. I never expected both of you to evolve… * She said.  
  
*Prophecy…yes that explains some things. Did you know that Ash and I are still psychically linked? I told him we weren't but we still are. *  
  
*Well you shouldn't be, because that could cause problems. I can dissolve that if you wait one moment, * Holly said slowly hovering forward.  
  
*Oh I'm sure you want to try, but you can't… * Gary said laughing quietly. *That would destroy all your hard work. No I think I'll stay this way a bit longer, because you see I understand how to save the future. * Holly looked questioningly at the boy for a moment. She then used future sight to see what he was planning.  
  
*You can't! * She exclaimed snapping out of her vision.  
  
*I must… * Gary whispered. Suddenly the mew turned from his quiet contemplation of the tempest and threw a sphere of darkness at Holly. It splashed across her freezing her in a field of dark energy. Gary calmly teleported her away from the island. *Sorry… I know you hoped for the best. * He then zipped off to find Ash.  
  
*Ash, I want to ask you something, * Gary said as he floated into the room. He found Mewtwo talking to his fellow clones with Ash, Nekiro and Sky watching nearby. Everyone focused on him when he entered the room.  
  
*Yes Gary? * Ash asked warily, suddenly having a bad feeling.  
  
*I want to know where Nekiro found you. I want to talk to the team rocket leader, * Gary said.  
  
*What! Why? * Ash asked almost panicking.  
  
*Don't worry; you don't have to come with me. I just need you to show me the way, * Gary said.  
  
[I'm coming with you. I have some unfinished business with him,] Mewtwo sent.  
  
*I'll be glad to have you watching my back, * Gary said.  
  
*Nekiro and I are going too. We're not going to jump in unless you are going to killed or something, * Sky said.  
  
*I have to agree with Ash. This is a stupid thing to do, * Nekiro said shaking his head.  
  
*First we'll stop by Pallet and then we're going to the pay the boss a visit, * Gary said. Outside of Pallet, four flashes of light happened. Gary, Ash, Sky and Mewtwo appeared. Nekiro said that he didn't want to come just yet. Sky and Mewtwo held back as Gary and Ash entered town limits. Ash and Gary floated above the empty streets. There was an eerie twilight as the town had battened down and waited for the storm.  
  
*Gary, I'm going to go see my mom. Are you going to see you family? * Ash asked looking to the horizon. The hurricane they just left slowly came toward land, and Ash was worried.  
  
*Yes, I am going to see someone, * Gary said dashing off. Ash looked after him, and when his separate way. Gary landed in the backyard of his grandfather's lab, and he noticed that Janine and the professor where boarding up the back sliding door. [Hello, I'm back,] He sent softly. They both turned around and Janine ran over and hugged him.  
  
*Where have you been! I've been worried about you! * Janine said.  
  
[I was almost got caught up in the storm. I had to take a longer way to get back,] he responded.  
  
"Did you hear? Ash got kidnapped from his challenge with Lance, head of the elite four," The ninja girl said.  
  
[Really? I have a feeling he will be just fine. Ash has a lot of friends to watch his back. Do you know where my pokémon are?] He asked changing the subject.  
  
"They're in the store room. They will be safer in there since that room is reinforced," Professor Oak said. "Why do you need to know?"  
  
[I need took to talk to them for a moment,] Gary sent as he floated around the house to come in the open front door. Gary floated and opened the door to the pokéball storeroom. He found Pikachu sitting by the door.  
  
*Gary! Where have you been! * The electric mouse said as soon as he floated in the room.  
  
*Sorry I worried you. I was some place where I found myself. I think I have a way to stop what Holly told us about the future but I need you and the others help for it, * the mew said.  
  
*Sure we'll be with you. But Gary, something about you has changed, * Pikachu said looking at the trainer suspiciously.  
  
*You must be just noticing my new found confidence, * Gary said not exactly looking into his eyes. Before pikachu could say anything else he found the pokéballs for the others. *Come out everyone! * Gary said. A burst of mental energy and several flashes later all of Gary's pokémon found themselves not in the store room but out in the preserve.  
  
*Hi guys and gals. I need to ask you if you are up for a battle, * Gary asked. *I want to take down the Team Rocket boss, and I need all of the firepower I can get.  
  
*I would love to, * Charge said the nidorino shaking his head. *It beats waiting around here. *  
  
*Why not, I can't let you do it on you own, * Eve said. The umbreon looked at the sandslash next to her who just nodded. *And Cutter feels the same way. *  
  
*Do you really have to ask? * Driller his beedrill asked. *You're the leader. * He said.  
  
*Of course I'm coming, * Magi his gyarados said. *You've done too many things alone as it is, * She said.  
  
*I agree with Magi, you have done too much alone, so I'm coming as well, * His tangela Doodles said.  
  
*Will there be a large audience? * His jigglypuff Diva asked. The others stared at her for a moment. *Never mind I'll come anyway, just be grateful that I am willing to help. *  
  
*Think of all of the jokes we can play. This is too much fun to miss, * Gary's haunter Marie said. *Am I right Miki? * She asked the female machop who nodded in agreement.  
  
*You now I can't miss a melee the size you are talking about, * Storm bringer said. The Fearow was inching for a good fight.  
  
*I'm coming. I really dislike team rocket… * the arcanine Flameheart said.  
  
*Will there by ice cream! No wait never mind. I just want to come to! * Lansky said from atop his head. The little ice/psychic type was happy to take part in a real battle.  
  
*I think you should stay here with me, * Forgotten said to her. The omanyte was the only one who was going to stay. He felt that he would only make things worse.  
  
*I think I speak for everyone and say let's go, * Pikachu said.  
  
*Thanks. Return everyone! * Gary said. He floated his belt up and attached everyone's pokéballs to it, with the exception of Pikachu, Lansky, and Forgotten. He sent the pouting the smoochum and the omanyte back to the storeroom. He threw the belt over his shoulder and was about to fly to Ash's house when the boy in question floated down next him.  
  
*Gary, I told the others I was coming with you to show you something, * Ash said. *They said as long as we our back in an hour we can go. *  
  
*Well then, let's get moving that storm will catch up to us if we don't hurry, * Gary said floating back in the direction Mewtwo was. Ash nodded and both he and Pikachu followed.  
  
Viridian city. The first town that new trainers in the Kanto league can pass though, and the place where one can earn the earth badge, the eighth Kanto badge. This wasn't Gary's destination, but some place in the northern section of the city, Team Rocket headquarters.  
  
*So this is the place? * Gary asked. Ash and Mewtwo nodded. *Then, let's go in. * Mewtwo started to follow and surprisingly Ash came in as well.  
  
*Ash you're coming in? * Gary asked startled.  
  
The other mew nodded then said, *I have a question to ask him. The last time I saw him he just thought I was just a rare pokémon. He thought I owned myself, since he couldn't recognize me as Ash, even if that one guy kept telling him I was. * Mewtwo walked in the front doors along with Gary, Pikachu and Ash.  
  
[Giovanni, I know you are here! Come and face me!] He shouted into everyone in the building minds. The few rockets that were startled to see three rare pokémon and a slightly more common one just strode in the main doors. The rocket's hands went to their pokéballs. Ash dealt with them hitting them with a thunder wave stopping them in there tracks. The four didn't have to wait long for a voice came out over the intercom.  
  
"Ah my old friend mewtwo, please come inside. I will meet you two doors down and to the left," Giovanni's voiced said.  
  
[Shall we?] Gary sent, floating across the black tiled floor. Going thought the double doors next to the reception desk. Mewtwo and Ash followed, coming in behind. Opening the door Giovanni asked them to they found the red suited gangster standing across a battle arena.  
  
"Welcome back Mewtwo! I see you have brought "Ash" and another friend. I didn't think you would need the help," He said with a smirk.  
  
Gary adjusted his pendent then sent, [I have a score to settle with you guys, that's why I'm here too.]  
  
[Don't concern yourself over who I associate with,] sent Mewtwo his eyes narrowing and starting to glow a cold blue.  
  
*Mewtwo, Gary, don't do anything that you might later regret, * Ash said looking back and forth between the two.  
  
"Mewtwo why don't you join me again. Together we can rule the world. You know you purpose was to be at my side," Giovanni said.  
  
[You have no idea what anyone's destiny is, even your own. So you have no right to speak of purpose. Your actions have made both pokémon and people alike to suffer. This will end here,] Gary sent his eyes starting to glow blue also.  
  
"Really? If that's the way you feel, then let's began," Giovanni said releasing a starmie and an alakazam who both immediately used light screen, as both Gary and Mewtwo used psychic at the same time. Giovanni started to release dozens and dozens of pokémon, several of each type and species. Ash watched in awe as both Gary and Mewtwo laid waste to the small army of pokémon sent against them. Giovanni calmly walked over to one corner and pushed a button, lowering one showerhead like device in the right side of the room in the corner. Between Gary's versatility and speed, and Mewtwo's experience and power they decimated Giovanni's Pokémon army. As Gary and Mewtwo sent pokémon after pokémon down, the shower in the corner started to spray the pokémon that were weakening or knocked out. Those it hit jumped up and headed back in to the fray. But they weren't being brought back fast enough and Gary and Mewtwo were slowly winning. Giovanni frowned and hit another button and yet another showerhead dropped from across the room.  
  
[Ash, if there are two of those things we won't be able to win, Get rid of one of them!] Gary said ducking away from a rhyhorn's take down. Gary span up, then threw out all of his pokéballs. *Attack any one except that large purple pokémon they're attacking and Ash, * Gary ordered. Gary's pokémon jumped in with a will, surprisingly holding their own against the horde. Ash in the mean time had been on the edge darted into the fray. Weaving around flying pokémon and attacks he finally teleported the last of the distance and stopped hovering in front of the shower the most distant from Giovanni. He looked at it for a moment then physically twisted it into a knot.  
  
"Get the other mew, don't let it destroy the other shower!" He ordered. A beedrill broke off attacking Gary's tangela and went after Ash who was flying fast and low to the ground.  
  
Ash glanced at the bee and yelled, *you don't want to do this! *  
  
*I'm sorry I have my orders… * He said back. Suddenly the bug was toasted by a fire blast from Flameheart. The arcanine bounded off in search for another target. Ash sighed in relief, which was short lived as Gary pushed him out of the way of a spore cloud. They both teleported out of the way of a golbat's charge. Gary turned and fried the annoying bat with a thunder attack.  
  
*Watch your back, * Gary said coldly as he dove back in to battle coming to the aid of his fearow. Ash nodded and continued his approach to the shower. He was going so fast however that he darted right under it.  
  
*Hey everybody this stuff is a mix of full restore and max revive, * He yelled out. He was paying so much attention to the battle that he failed to notice Giovanni coming up behind him with an ultra ball. Throwing at Ash's back just he was turning around, he would have had him if Eve hadn't knocked it aside with a quick attack. Shortly there after Gary, his pokémon and Mewtwo found themselves next to Ash. Giovanni turned off the last sprinkler and Gary called back all of his pokémon. The three pokémon turned  
  
"Well done, but do you really think you can just leave here?" The rocket boss asked. Ash didn't answer him with words, instead a white light covered him as his shape began to blur. The mew slowly floated to the gangster who stepped back in mild alarm. When Ash reached Giovanni he was standing as a human in his usual outfit, minus his hat. The trainer stared at the rocket, who was mildly stunned.  
  
"When we last met, you said one of your agents, Meyer I think his name was, told you what happened to me, but you didn't truly believe him did you? But now, now that am like I was, I want to ask you something that I am starting to believe. Are you my father?" Ash asked as he stopped in front of Giovanni looking into the older man's eyes.  
  
"But…how…why?" He stuttered. He took a deep breath to center himself, and then he nodded. "Yes I am, Ash. But that changes some things and yet nothing. I still want you by my side," Giovanni said quietly. Ash silently shook his head. "Then you leave me no choice," Giovanni said. He raised his hand to give the order to attack again, but as he did, a bolt of lighting lanced down and struck him. Shocked he stumbled back falling against the wall. Unfortunately for Giovanni, this was not the moment to show any kind of weakness. Gary looked over at the upper balcony, where Pikachu had snuck up to and was watching the whole battle.  
  
(Perfect, yet bad timing. This is about to get ugly,) he thought when he noticed the pokémon starting to charge the still stunned Giovanni. Ash turned and changed back into a mew. He floated in-between the pokémon and Giovanni and blinded everyone with flash.  
  
While they where stunned Ash spoke up, [what are you doing? You can't kill him. That is the worse thing you could do. If you kill him you would be worse then he is now. No amount of wrongdoing can justify taking another's life. Otherwise, how could anyone repent or change their ways? Can we judge what a person may do, for good or evil? So that why you shouldn't do that, because well, it's just not right.]  
  
[Nice, except for the end, which is all you,] Gary dryly commented as Pikachu made his way to them.  
  
[Mewtwo can you send those pokémon who have trainers back to them?] Ash asked.  
  
[Yes, I can,] he said.  
  
[Could you do that now?] Ash sent. Mewtwo nodded and most of the pokémon just vanished. A small handful was left.  
  
"See here…" Giovanni started to say, before Gary hit him with thunder wave causing him to drop to the ground. Pikachu came over to Gary, and he handed him his pokéball belt. The mew nodded his thanks.  
  
[You may be Ash's Pop, but you have caused enough trouble. Just let the kid go,] Gary sent. Giovanni paused in thought as he looked up at the floating mew. He noticed his pendent and could almost place his voice. [I'm not sure I agree with Ash. I think the world may a better place without you.] He continued as Ash, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and the other pokémon vanished.  
  
"Y…Your…Gary Oak, aren't you?" He asked in awe.  
  
[I am and yet I am not,] Gary whispered as looked down at him. Ash reappeared.  
  
[Gary, come on. There is no reason to stay here,] he sent looking at Gary's back.  
  
*Ash, meet me south of Pallet on Route 21. You know the grass area near the ocean. * Gary said without turning around. He then teleported himself and Giovanni out of the building. Ash was shocked.  
  
(Gary what are you doing?) He thought.  
  
The last vision:  
  
There will be a conflict of Good vs. Evil.  
  
There will be hatred, love, friendship, loneness, pain, and joy.  
  
The worst part of the storm hits.  
  
One who is pure will meet one who is not.  
  
And the last mew to comes in to existence,  
  
As the vision strengthens before the end. 


	19. Vision 16: The storm wall, or all of the...

Disclaimer: I am not saying this again. Nothing has changed since the first 18 chapters, and you can't make me say it, unless you have scary lawyer people with the big law suits and I don't have any money and please don't sue me and this is a very long sentence, and I should end it now.  
  
To the reviews:  
  
Alex Warlorn: Chaos will rain for a bit longer. Not sit back and enjoy the fireworks.  
  
Lighting-Strike: It has yet to be proven who ash's dad is. But in this universe Giovanni is so that's how has to be… and wait no more!  
  
Dragoness: I'm glad you're not mad, especially with the fact that dark mew prophecy is in this part and there is a small similarity to this and the end of MMW. I hope you like how I ended this part, and I sorry am a bit rough on your Sato-chan. Oh yeah expect some more scary Garyness and you might want to retire that train of thought if it keeps jumping the rails. Go electric it's safer.  
  
  
  
Pokémon Oaked Styled vision 16: The storm wall, or all of the darkness  
  
  
  
Gary stood watching the storm surge batter the rocky beach. He turned and floated to a nearby tree. Lying under it was the unconscious body of Giovanni and leaning against, was a weakened Holly. *Tell me about this prophecy. I might change my mind about what I am going to do… * Gary told her.  
  
Holly glared at him for a minute then sighed. * A time will come when humans have forgotten about mews and their connection to Pokémon. We, the celebi warned the mews of a time of great conflict between good and evil. From the midst of the evil will come a mew more powerful than any other Pokémon and even mew in existence. With nothing but hatred in its heart, it will create a storm unlike any other. This storm will destroy the world, leaving nothing to be mercied by this unfeeling being. Both mew and we time crossers call this Mew the Dark Mew…The last Mew to come into existence. Up until now this has come to pass. But Gary you don't have to be that one. I mean both you and Ash evolved at the exact same time, so you don't have to… * Holly said.  
  
*No that is incorrect. I have to do this. As you said, if this doesn't happen, the most of the life on this planet will be wiped out. And don't think I tricked you or anything. I believe I will change one part of what I plan to do. Now the only thing left is to wait for Ash, * Gary said.  
  
*But Gary you're going to risk everything! * Holly shouted trying to stand up.  
  
*Really? But tell me this; what is a greater risk, leaving at matter such as this to fate and chance or willingly accepting certain facts and deciding to change your own destiny? * Gary asked harshly.  
  
*But that's what I was trying to do! * Holly protested.  
  
*You weren't. As you told me, the last mew to come into existence will become the dark mew, even if they don't want to. So even if your plan worked, what if someone else evolved? The same thing would happen. So your way won't have worked. But the fact both Ash and I decided to evolve made a special case. As you said we both changed at the same time. So that made a unique opportunity, one I am going to take advantage of… * Gary said. He smirked and said, *But I can't let you interfering so… * He held out a paw and a blistering cold ice beam lanced out, hitting Holly and knocking her out as well. Gary sensed someone coming behind him. He floated a distance away from Holly and Giovanni and landed, looking up at the now cloudy sky. Nekiro and Sky floated down and landed in front of him.  
  
*What are you doing out here? If you didn't notice that storm is about to make landfall, and the winds are going to be killer, * Nekiro shouted over the now rising winds.  
  
*Yeah do you want to blown all the way to Viridian City? * Sky asked jokingly.  
  
Gary smirked then said, *I know. That's because I've been increasing the wind speed as we speak, * He calmly said. *And it would be wise for you to leave. I don't want to hurt you. And while you're leaving you can take Holly and Giovanni with you. * He pointed to the to bodies by the tree.  
  
*You're joking, aren't you? * Sky said nervously looking at Nekiro who had quickly dashed over to check the two. *I mean you can't be serious about the storm? * She asked starting into Gary's eyes. Gary stared coldly back. *Nekiro how are they? * She asked quietly, suddenly scared about the answer.  
  
*Holly just has fainted. Giovanni here has some minor electric burns, but more worrisome is the water damage, the burses, and the cuts. It looks some held him in the storm surge as it met the rocks. He's pretty badly beaten up, * Nekiro looked up at Gary when he said the last part.  
  
Gary looked coolly back at Nekiro and said, *I simply want to prove a point. No matter how powerful you think you are you're still mortal. And I asked him a question, in the face of pain and death, what brought him more comfort, his vast criminal empire and fortune, or the knowledge of his family. Unfortunately he blacked out before he answered. I was going to put him back in, but the tide got even more vicious and I don't think he would live though a second dunking, * Gary smirked as he turned to face Pallet. *And if your wondering what Ash would think, here he comes now. *  
  
When Ash landed he found a shocked Sky, an angry Nekiro and a confident Gary. *What's going on? Gary what did you do with Giovanni? * He asked looking back and forth. A light rain started to fall, a prelude to the coming storm.  
  
*Ash, never mind that. You will see him soon enough, if…well we'll get to that part, * Gary said with a small chuckle.  
  
*Ash get away from him, * Nekiro shouted coming to a sudden realization. An aura of darkness started to surround Gary. But the scary part was he didn't fight it. Instead he seemed to welcome it.  
  
*Nekiro, Sky, this is your last chance. The hurricane combined with what is about to happen will make this area very unsafe. You know that neither of you is a match for me now. Take Ash's father and Holly out of here now, * He shouted over the wind as he slowly started of levitate of the ground. Lighting flashed across the heavens and Sky nodded her head, also knowing what happened.  
  
*Nekiro, now is not the time or place for this. I'm taking Holly and Giovanni, get Ash, * She said dashing over to the two fallen ones. All three vanished a moment later.  
  
Ash had finally seen the condition Giovanni was in. The good part was the rain and distance prevented him from seeing how bad the injuries really were. *Gary what did you do? * He asked shocked.  
  
*I tried convincing him of the error of his ways, my way, * Gary said with a shrug.  
  
*Ash, don't bother talking to him. Let's get out of here, * Nekiro said. Gary casually blasted Nekiro into the tree with a bolt of darkness almost taking him out in one shot. He started at Gary in pain and anger after falling into a sitting position at its base.  
  
*Nekiro, if you persist in interfering, I will have to kill you, * Gary said without looking at him. *Now keep out of business that doesn't concern you. *  
  
Ash glanced at the now panting Nekiro then looked at Gary who was now staring at him even colder then before. The darkness had completely taken him over. *Nekiro, I don't know why, but I need you to do as he says, * Ash shouted over the ever rising winds.  
  
*But Ash you can't take him on, * Nekiro said, trying to stand up.  
  
Ash looked back at the storm and spoke, *If I don't resolve this now, I will have nowhere to go, as this hurricane will flatten Pallet. * He looked into Gary's eyes again then said, *Besides, Gary is dieing to tell me something, and I'm not going to abandon my one chance at reasoning with him. * Gary nodded agreeing with Ash's statement.  
  
*Ash…good luck, * Nekiro said. *As soon as get my strength back, I'm coming to help you! * He shouted as he vanished in a flash.  
  
*Now Ash there is something I need to tell you, but not here, * Gary said lifting off the ground. He darted in to the clouds. Ash followed as the storm broke. High above the hurricane winds the two mews stopped across from each other. Lighting flashed beneath them. *You see, Holly told me of a prophecy. But before she did I could feel it happing. *  
  
*You felt what happing? * Ash asked warily.  
  
*This, this darkness creeping inside of me. We both have bad points in our lives, but after I almost died and then evolved, I started to leech the bad memories away. I found when I tried to turn human it became worse. After a while I stopped fighting these… negative feelings. Instead of wasting my energy fighting the inevitable fact that they were going to take me over, I began to work on controlling this dark power. But now that it has come full term, I find the combined weight of all of our negative emotions, is slowly sapping the power of my positive side. My control is waning… and Ash before it is all gone… you must… kill me, * Gary said.  
  
*Gary why didn't you… tell me we still bonded psychically? Why did you say we were not? You didn't have to place this burden on your self! * Ash exclaimed.  
  
*Because I promised you I would. I have seen what was in you nightmares! I have seen what Holly didn't show us! I have seen the nightmare that our world would have become. And I said no. I said to myself I would master my own power and I would not surrender to fate. But the battle with Mewtwo taxed the control I had. Had I not had to fight him so fiercely, I would have had the strength to resist this a while longer. Instead I find myself barely able to stopping myself from killing you and everyone else. I thought you would notice the fact you had less worry and less nightmares, but you are still the same dense Ash, * Gary said quietly ending his statement in a small smile.  
  
*I did… in a way… I thought we both were OK… I mean you seemed so confident again. I thought… I don't… I can't kill you or anyone else! There must be some other way! * Ash yelled.  
  
*We are drawing from the psychic power of both our minds. The storm below us is using my energy alone to sustain itself. And yet I don't feel drained. If you can find a way to stop me without killing me, I must say thank you. But Ash from this point on, I hope I'm right in assuming, that since I have become darkness, you have become light. Because I can't stop myself anymore… * Gary said powering up. Darkness flared around him as his eyes started to glow pitch black. A brilliant aura more beautiful and colorful than the rainbow flashed up around Ash as his eyes started to glow white.  
  
(Gary's right, for some reason my strength is equal to his,) Ash thought. *Gary if you have been getting the negative thoughts, then I must have been getting the positive…so we're even, almost like to sides of the same coin, * Ash said.  
  
*Now your getting it, Ying and Yang, darkness in light, light in darkness. I still have some light in me instilled by Holly, enough to want you to win, and you still have some darkness in you to fight. I know you can stop me… * Gary said.  
  
*…So let's stop wasting words, * Ash shouted. He started the battle with a massive blizzard, trying to freeze Gary. But the dark mew dodged it. He countered with a fire blast. Ash dodged too, the fire hitting the boiling clouds below them blasting a hole in them. Lighting jumped across the gap. Ash created a shield of prismatic psychic energy, and Gary one of darkness. The two dashed into each other and when they hit a shock wave of power tore across the heavens. Both were knocked down into the sea of clouds. Gary recovered and found Ash first, hitting the still recovering mew with thunder sending him flying. Ash caught himself and dodged the follow up mega punch. He teleported behind Gary and kicked him across the face. Spinning he came back around with a psywave blasting Gary toward the center of the storm. Gary as he was flying gathered energy, and when Ash appeared in front of him, he hit him with a sky attack, slamming into Ash with a burst of fiery energy. Throwing him back Gary gathered energy for a thunder attack, boosted by the energy in the storm, but so did Ash. Again they attacked each other with the same attack. Blasting each other with the power of the heavens, the two bolts collided in the clouds, creating a huge explosion of light and sound. The huge combined bolt lanced down and blasted into the ground. The two mews dove down in to the rain and wind. A vicious exchange of water and wind attacks followed. Ash hit Gary with tri attack, knocking the dark mew back. When Gary was still reeling, he followed it up with a sphere of light. The glowing rainbow orb with its cracking bolts of white hit Gary, causing a tremendous explosion of light. Gary was thrown back to the ground. Skidding to a stop, he leapt out of the hole and landed, the wind blowing his fur around.  
  
*Yes that's it, that's what I want, * he shouted as he healed himself with soft-boiled reflexively. He dashed up to Ash who was coming down in his own sky attack, meeting it with a skull bash. The two collided stunning both of them. Gary recovered first. He threw a ball of darkness at Ash. The black sphere with its crimson bolts smashed into Ash throwing him through some nearby trees, and detonating. Gary hovered in the rain as wind he glanced back as a tornado touched down behind him. When he turned he spotted Ash floating out of the smoke, glowing with power. The boy opened his eyes, and a massive psychic pulse cut the air. Gary smirked and teleported out of the way, but Ash just turned and released a swift attack. Gary had appeared behind a tree, but the stars blasted through the tree and into him. Gary hit the ground winded, and Ash used the time to dive down and punch the ground in front of Gary some distance away. The earthquake attack cracked the ground, but Gary recovered in time to dodge it by darting up and to his left. He vanished and appeared in front of Ash. The both grappled using submission in mid air. They stared at each other as there power built. The ground the where hovering over started to disintegrate due to the intensity of their psychic aura. Rocks and broken trees started to levitate in the air in a spiral around them. Lighting struck, as they held paw-to-paw, eye-to-eye.  
  
*You… won't… win! * Ash exclaimed exploiting with a burst of power and using strength he over powered Gary and began to spin him around and through him in a seismic toss. Gary cut across the ground stopping when he went though a fence. Ash came in like a freight train, trying to knock Gary out. But the other mew would have none of it and blasted Ash straight up with a razor wind attack. The pressurized air drew blood, and may have been the blow to weaken Ash if the following dragon rage had not sealed the wounds. Ash crashed into a small lake. Rocketing out of it fighting mad he looked around for Gary. He found him when the other hit him in the chest with a double-edge attack. It was his turn to eat dirt as he bounced and tumbled across a grass field. When he opened his eyes he noticed the building he stopped in front of was Professor Oak's lab.  
  
(That gives me an idea,) He thought. He teleported inside the boarded up back door just as Gary hit where he was with a rock slide attack. Ash dashed in to the back of the lab just as Gary blew the sliding door off its hinges with an egg bomb. He hovered glowing darkly.  
  
*Ash! Come out! I know you are no coward! Let's finish this! * The dark mew shouted.  
  
[I agree! We will finish this!] Ash sent as appeared above Gary and body slammed him into the floor. Gary mega kicked the other mew off of him and across the room into the couch. He grabbed Ash's tail and spun him around and seismic tossed him out of the door he blew open. He rested for a moment the followed Ash back into the rain and wind. When Gary flew out he found there were six of Ash and all of them where charging a Solar beam.  
  
*Don't think double team will save you! * He shouted. Gary used swift, all of the stars homing in on the real Ash, which vanished in a flash of energy. (Substitute!) Gary thought. He cursed when Ash blasted him with solar beam. He just barely managed to make a shield to block it. The two started at each other as thunder roared around them.  
  
*Gary… this… is… p… pointless. W… w…we can't beat… each… other, * Ash said gasping. The two of them could barely stand in the wind. Gary answered by powering up with sword dance then shooting a hyper beam at Ash. Ash dodged it but the blast wave knocked him for a loop. He caught himself just as he hit the ground feet first, using it to propel himself in Gary's direction. He hit the other boy in the side with a mega punch, followed by a mega kick. He was going to hit Gary with another punch but Gary countered him. Double the force knocked Ash back. They both used rest at the same time, using the lab as a windscreen. Suddenly the rain and wind stopped. The both looked up to see the eye above them. But this time it was an unstable oval then a perfect dome.  
  
*This… will… end! * Gary yelled dashing forward using Rage. He took the other mew down pinning Ash's arms to his side by sitting on him. He then proceeded to pound Ash's face in. But Ash wasn't going to let Gary win that way. He blasted him off with a thunderbolt. While Gary was getting up, Ash dashed forward and used Cut on his face creating a bloody gash. He came around and hit Gary with ice beam. Gary's rage kicked in and he attacked Ash in a fury that a hundred demons couldn't match. Ash was hard pressed to block Gary's assault as the storm hit again with renewed fury, but Ash was strangely not worried. Two blows penetrated his defense and Ash got hit in the gut then in the face, knocking him to the ground. Ash got up of the ground as Gary charged him. Gary pounced, just as Ash released his bide. The backwash of energy blasted Gary back. Gary hit hard, but the adrenaline coursing though him caused him to jump back up. He charged Ash, who shakily stood there. Just as he reached him, a purple and white pokéball appeared in front of him. Gary hit it head on. The ball opened up and sucked the startled mew in. The master ball hit the ground and rocked back and forth. But Gary was weakened by his long battle with Ash, and the master ball doesn't fail. As soon as the light went out the storm died. Ash wiped the small dribble of blood off his lips and moved over to the still ball. He looked up as the sunlight breaking though the clouds and said, *I caught a mew… *  
  
  
  
Wakening up from this dream to reality  
  
Ash faces the aftermath of the storm…  
  
What happens to everyone… a year later. 


	20. Epilogue: waking up from the vision

Disclaimer: coming soon… the world's longest disclaimer that is the same as the ones before.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Alex Warlorn: Your right, Ash evolved earlier then Gary. I tried to get them to evolve at the same time, but I miscalculated. Sorry. And you're right about having to release Gary too.  
  
PaRaSiTe32: I sure he would be… after all he might have had Ash right then. That's a good question, one I might have an answer to…  
  
Lightning-Strike: Well, wait no more, here is the knowledge you requested.  
  
Now the conclusion:  
  
  
  
Ash managed to drag himself to the broken door. The Master Ball seemed to be weight a ton, and the fight and storm took at lot out of him too. He collapsed to the right of the door, just out of sight, unless someone looked down… and there he rested.  
  
  
  
Pokémon Oaked styled epilogue: waking up from the vision  
  
Professor Oak walked out the back door of the house. He frowned at the broken plywood on the sliding glass door. He looked up and surveyed the ruins his preserve had fallen in to. "My what a mess, that storm did some real damage. I'm glad that it dissipated as soon as it did, or we might have been in real trouble," He said. "I better check on every one in town." As he turned to leave a small voice halted him.  
  
"Mew…" Ash muttered to weak to talk telepathically.  
  
"Ash what happened to you!" He exclaimed as ran over to the downed mew. Ash was leaning on the same master ball that he caught Gary with. Professor Oak picked both of them up. He realized the master ball was full but when he was going to check what was inside Ash suddenly lunged for the ball shaking his head in negation. Professor Oak almost dropped him. "Ok, ok, I won't open the pokéball. But you had better tell me what is inside this thing young man and what you were doing out here," He scolded. Ash slowly nodded as the two went back inside.  
  
Later after a short rest, Ash was ready to talk. The whole time he was resting he didn't take his eye off of the ball Gary was in. Professor Oak left him and the Master ball in Gary's room while he went to check on everyone. After he came back with Mrs. Ketchum. Ash floated slowly down the stairs with the master ball following him. He landed in a side room where everyone was sitting since the main lab had been trashed by the fight and the storm.  
  
"Ok, Ash talk now! No more surprises!" Professor Oak exclaimed as his mom ran over to check on him.  
  
Ash nodded as he landed on a counter and sent, [You know how Gary was acting…different, and I was having trouble with team rocket…] He then proceeded to tell them everything. While he was talking his mother picked him up and started to treat his injuries. By the time he finished with Gary's capture, he was sitting in her lap. [And that's everything. I don't want to have to fight him again, that's why I don't want you to open that pokéball.] He finished tiredly.  
  
"My poor Ash, you have been though so much. I wished you didn't have to go though all of that. I bet your wondering why I didn't want to tell you about your father. Well let me explain…" Mrs. Ketchum said. While she and her son started to talk on those matters, the professor took the pokéball that contained his grandson and left. First he stopped in the storeroom and picked up a tube with some blue dust and a max potion. He then walked a good distance on to the preserve.  
  
"Pokéball go," he quietly said, opening it while holding it in his hand. Gary materialized and the minute he did he charged forward two steps away from his grandfather when he realized Ash was no longer in front of him. The next thing he realized was the fact he was hurt worse then he thought, because he fell flat on his face. The time in the pokéball allowed the adrenaline to run down. He turned weakly when his grandfather walked over to him. The professor had placed the master ball in a lab coat pocket. He gently picked up his grandson who looked at him confused.  
  
*Where's Ash? * He whispered. *And why aren't I dead? *  
  
"Why do you want to die? * Professor Oak asked shocked. He hadn't complied believed Ash when he told him what happened.  
  
*When I get my strength back, the darkness inside me will be too strong to resist. I don't want to destroy the world. When Ash kills me it will break the psychic bond, and all of the bad memories will die with me. I … don't… want to h…h…hurt you… * Gary said quietly. He closed his eyes and just rested for a while.  
  
"Perhaps, or maybe not. Maybe there is a way to save your life, and the world as well," Professor Oak asked. "Gary, what if I could promise you a way to allow you to rest, would you take it?" He asked.  
  
*I…really don't want…to die, but… * Gary said weakly.  
  
"I understand," Professor Oak took out the Max potion and sprayed it on Gary. The dark mew looked questionably at Professor Oak. He stiffened in shock when felt his strength returning, as well as the darkness. But just as he was going to panic, he felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. He then realized that Professor Oak had placed some sleep powder in the max potion. He smiled softly and nodded when Professor Oak pulled out the master ball again. As he fell in to a deep dreamless sleep, he felt himself being pulled back into the pokéball. "Rest well grandson," he said. Since pokéballs held their occupants in stasis he didn't have to worry about Gary's mind decaying. He would be held in sleep indefinitely, and since the max potion had healed him he didn't have to worry about his physical health either. The only worry was if some woke him up, which meant that who ever did so would have to kill him or he would kill them. So Professor Oak set about fixing that problem as well.  
  
One year later…  
  
It was a rainy day in the town of pallet and the lone figure cut though the light rain with solemn grace. The light drizzle ran off the figures rain slicker. The shade walked to Pallet town's single cemetery. The figure pasted the wrought iron gates and along the single cobbled stone path. He walked pass several grassy hills with their stone occupants. After a short walk, the figure turned off the path and walked over to group of graves surrounding a mausoleum. He found the one he was looking for. The headstone read,  
  
  
  
Here rests Gary Oak. May his sleep never be disturbed and let him dream of light.  
  
The figure took off the necklace it was wearing. On it was a stylized gold L, the symbol for the pokémon league, and a black and sliver pokéball. Instead of a small contact button in the front and between the two hemispheres, there was a small but complicated lock.  
  
"Well Gary, here is your grave. Do you thing it would have been fun to see your own funeral? Do you think it would have been interesting to see what everyone thought of you? The professor had one after he moved you to this pokéball. Nekiro told me mews live for thousands and thousands of years. So the professor keyed the lock to me and only me. He said I should let you out when our power decreases or something. Dad, after almost getting killed changed for the best. Mom nursed him back, and he dismantled a large part of team rocket. He just came back from that. There are a few holdouts, but with out dad, they aren't much of a problem. I managed to just beat Lance, and I am now the pokémon league champ, even if I am a pokémon. I can hold my human form for twenty-four hours. It seems that is as long as I am able to hold it, so I can make public appearances. I have been taking care of your pokémon. They still feel you are alive, and they weren't too upset at your funeral. All of our friends know something of the truth, but they think you died in the storm. Only my mom and your grandfather know the full truth. So Janine left for home and is training to take over her father's gym. With her experience it well be a challenge to beat her. Misty is now going though the league. She is going to prove to the world she is a water pokémon master. I have been going with her since she said she doesn't want me out of sight. Odd, but even now she mumbles about her bike. She's here too, for she is about to head to Viridian City to get her earth badge. Brock has started his job in pokémon breeding and is beginning to make a name. He is operating out of Pewter City now. Sabrina went back to running her gym, but we all keep in touch. Well, I suppose it is silly to talk to an empty grave, especially if the occupant it was meant for it is alive," Ash said. He placed the necklace back on and headed home. When he walked in the door a small speeding yellow blur landed in his arms.  
  
*Hello uncle Ash! * The Pichu said happily.  
  
"Hello to you too," He said as he put the small electric mouse down. He changed back into a mew and levitated his wet coat on to the side. (If pichu is here that means Brock, Electra, and Pikachu are here too. It will be fun catching up.) As Ash went in the direction of the happy talking, he looked out the window at the rainbow that was formed by the dieing rain. (After every storm, there is a calm. Nothing in this world is forever, so I should always remember the light in the darkness and the dawn after the long night.) Ash thought. He shook his head after that odd, yet true thought, and then dashed over to find out what was for dinner.  
  
And we always wake up to a new day…  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
{A/N: Well that's that. I am finished with this story. Unlike most of my stories, written or planed, this one only had a small seed of plot. It kind of wrote itself, so even I had no idea it was going to end this way. I know I didn't show some people a lot, but that was because I wanted to focus on Gary sometimes. Anyway, I have another story I am going to finish, and a very big one I am planning to start when the older one is finished. At that time I may consider writing a sequel for this story if you readers want one. I have some ideas and I didn't feel this ending was strong enough. Bye for now,  
  
Light Sneasel 05-14-02} 


End file.
